Changing The Future
by PurpleFireStarter4
Summary: 5 years into the future and Derek, Simon & Tori are dead. Chloe wants revenge on their murderer, so what does she do? She goes back in time to change the future. Does she meet her past self along the way? Better than it sounds, give it ago.. Chlerek! R
1. Prologue

**Hello, Miss WolfGirl here and this is my second Darkest Powers FanFic. Please give this story a chance, it's only the prologue. Hope you enjoy...xx **

Changing The Future

_An ear splitting bang echoed around the room. It all seemed to go in slow motion. A bullet headed straight for her heart. She had no time to even put up a force field around her. Tori was the first the first to go._

_A scream was next. He ran to Tori's lifeless body. He knelt down beside her, crying over her. Rage took over his face. He built up an energy ball, so strong, in his hand and threw it at the Edison Group guard, Tori's murderer. Then from behind him another guard shot his gun, the bullet speeding to his head. Simon was the second._

_My life was falling apart. It was just us now. We had no choice but to run. He grabbed my hand, holding onto it so tight; it was like we were each other life support. Let go and that would be it. We ran so fast leaving everything behind. We need to get to the Portal. It's our only hope. We need to make things right. More guards come up behind us, firing more bullets. Shooting to kill._

"_Run, Chloe. We're almost there." He says to me, still running._

Almost there, almost there_. I keep chanting to myself. The portal comes into view and we run faster. Then out of nowhere a guard shoots his gun and hits Derek square in the chest. He goes down and it's just me. He tells me to go to the portal and not give up. But I don't want to leave him. _

"_You can change this Chloe, I know you can. I love you." With those last words the life goes out of those bright green eyes._

_With a great effort I get up and run for the portal. It's just me now. On my own. I can do this. I will change this. I'll get my family back, no matter what it takes. I'll find the man that's responsible for this. I'll go back in time and change the future._

**Well that's the prologue, I know it's short but I hope you're captivated enough to REVIEW**. **If I get enough reviews or alerts I'll carry on.  
Don't worry if you're confused all will become clear. The next chapters will be longer, don't worry. Again I hope you enjoyed...xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	2. Crazy Dave

**Hiya, I decided to carry on no matter how many reviewer I get, I like this story. A big thanks to all the people who reviewed, you're the best!  
Just to let you know I don't own any of the Darkest Powers Characters apart from Crazy Dave and Jasper O'Neil. The good news is I own the plot. Oh and I might have taken an idea from the Terminator.  
Hope you enjoy!**

Five years into the past and I land right in the middle of a road, without any clothes on what so ever. Going through a portal is really inconvenient seeing as you can't bring anything with you, which includes: clothes, money and weapons which I am most defiantly going to need. A car swerves to avoid me and the driver leans out his window to shout and flip me off. I run to the woods at the end of the road so I can't be seen by anybody else. I haven't been here five minutes and I already look like a crazy woman who's just escaped from the asylum.

This is going terribly wrong, Tori, Simon and Derek weren't supposed to die. No, they were supposed to be here with me. Hopefully if I succeed in this then they won't be dead and I wouldn't have to be here in the first place. I think. Time travel is so confusing. But for now I desperately need clothes, I'm freezing. And to my luck it looks like there are a couple of campers nearby. I walk straight up to them, not even caring that I have to clothes on.

"Whoa, Bill check this out," one of the campers nudges the other. His eyes bulge at the sight of me. Not really in the mood for conversation with the campers I think the only way to get the clothes is by force. Two fully grown men against one naked woman, hmm I can do this. I hope. Maybe playing the crazy card is the best way to go about this. They're sitting for dinner, if I can just get one of they're knifes...

"You okay there?" The second camper asks. "Need some help?"

Still going for the crazy card I sink to my knees and pretend to cry. The two campers get to their feet, startled, and move cautiously towards me.

"Um, Miss. Miss?" The first camper walks closer. Taking advantage of the opportunity I swing my legs from under me and trip him over. Before he can get back up and before his friend even know what's happening, I jump up and knock him out. Now it's just one against me. Easy. The knife's now closer to me but not close enough to just pick up. I make a dive towards it, which I instantly regret. I now have a long scratch going down my stomach. Ignoring the pain I get back up and point the knife at the camper called Bill.

"Sorry about this," I say. "As you can see, I'm armed so please do as I say. Now do me a favour and pick up your friend and... take his clothes, please, and throw them over here."

Still in a daze he takes off the jacket, top, boots and pants and throws them over to me. I pick up the clothes with the knife still pointed it at the camper. "I really am sorry about this. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?" I gave a nervous laugh. "I don't usually do this—and do me another favour and don't tell anyone about this. Actually, I'm gonna have to knock you out. Can't have you following me you see. I really am sorry," and with that I brought the hilt of the knife down on his head. He went out like a light. I grabbed the clothes and put them on. They were all too big for me but beggars can't be choosers. I go through their pockets looking for wallets but they're empty. I tried to drag them around the fire to make it look like they fell asleep but gave up when I realised it's too obvious they've been robbed.

The scratch on my stomach is really starting to sting. I look down and realise there's blood on my—the campers shirt. I need to find a safe place to hide and place to get money. Hopefully I landed in Buffalo so I'll know my way around. No one will recognise me seeing as I'm five years older than my fifteen year old self and, if our calculations are correct, I should have dyed my hair black by now. In fact the past me, Derek, Simon and Tori should either be on their way to Andrews or be at the safe house by now. If I really have to then I'm gonna have to go to the old safe house but I'll really rather not, I don't even know how they'll react if they see me. Or how I'll react if I see them.

I walk to the edge of the woods and see that I am in Buffalo, not far from Aunt Laurens' old house. That's perfect. I'll break in, take some clothes and Aunt Lauren always had emergency cash lying around. And seeing as she's a doctor she'll also have a med kit for my scratch. I just hope she's not home.

After about half an hour's walk I make it to Aunt Laurens' house. I used to spend most of my time here with Aunt Lauren, when everything was normal, when I was a normal fifteen year old. But now I'm a twenty year old necromancer slash time traveller. My family is dead—Derek is dead— and I'm all on my own. Walking up the steps to the house, which used to be so familiar to me, a sense of dread dawned on me. What if I can't do this? I don't have Derek's strength or Tori and Simons power. Yes, I have changed a lot in the past five years, I can defend myself now, not afraid to pick up a weapon anymore and I'm _defiantly_ not sweet little Chloe anymore. But what if this isn't enough? Well I suppose I have to make the most of what I have. If I keep a low profile maybe I won't have any trouble. But just in case I'll have to make a detour to Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave has been a lot of help to us over the years, he's an ex-Edison Group employee, not in the resistance but keeps an eye on them all the same; he has a range of weapons which will come in handy and he lost his marbles about ten years ago.

I was prepared to break in but then remembered that Aunt Lauren kept a key under the doormat. Entering the house was like entering a dream. I never thought I'd see this place again. I close the door behind me but don't turn any lights on. I make my way upstairs to the bathroom so I can clean my scratch. There are no windows in the bathroom so I can turn the lights on. I snatch the first aid kit that's always on the side of the bath. I disinfect it first; it's not deep enough for stitches so that good. A simple bandage will suffice. I start for my old room but realise that my old clothes definitely won't fit me anymore. I'll have to take some of Aunt Laurens clothes.

Her room is exactly how I remember it. Smells just like her old perfume. I know I really shouldn't be seen but a part of me hopes that Aunt Lauren would walk through the door. I haven't seen Aunt Lauren and Kit in months. The Edison Group found out where we were hiding one time and we got separated. We know they're okay though but I still wish I could see them.  
I think dark clothes will be better. Looking in her wardrobe I see that she has black jeans, a grey top and a black jacket with three quarter length sleeves. Aunt Lauren didn't have many dark clothes, I suppose that's because she's such a bright person.  
Now for the money. I go into the kitchen and open the cutlery draw, take out the tray that hold the knives and forks and underneath are two big wads of cash, about five hundred dollars in each. These will definitely do.

Clothes, check. Bandages, check. Money, check. Weapons, no. Crazy Dave's it is then. He should just live on the outskirts of town. I could walk but that would take forever. Steal a car, too risky. Looks like I'm taking a cab.

An hour in a cab is so uncomfortable but eventually I got there. Dave's house never changes, stays the same shabby way. His house is small on the outside but in the inside... well you'll be surprised. On the outside the house is beat up and run down, the windows are boarded up, the steps are unstable and his door is so old that if you touch it you're guaranteed to get a splinter. Walking up to the door the steps creaked. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened a crack and a beady eye peered through it.

"What? What do you want? Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying," before he could close it a put my foot between the door.

"Please, I need your help. It's important." He eyed me up and down.

"Who do you work for? The government? The secret service?"

"No, but I know who you used to work for, the Edison Group. Am I right?" He tried to close the door again but I wouldn't move my foot. "Listen to me Dave. I know you used to work for the Edison Group, I know you keep an eye on them and I know you're working on a science experiment, an experiment that can make a person move from one time to another. It will work and I go through it. I need your help. Please?"

He eyed me for a moment then gave a small nod. I moved my foot and he closed the door. From the other side of the door I could hear the clicks and clanks of chains being unbolted. He opened the door wider now, so I could see him in full. He had tangled messy hair that sticks up any which way, he was so tall he towered over me and wide blue eyes that when he looks at you it makes you think he's x-raying you.

"Come in then. Don't just stand there. You never know who's out there, you know? Don't touch any of my things, they're mine." He led me into his cramped study. I don't know whether to sit or stand; the place is covered in books, sketches and scrap metal. "Well sit down, sit down," I decided to sit on the arm of a chair. "Not there," I moved. "Not there either."

"Shall I just stand?"

"Yes, I don't want you to mess up my things." Like they aren't already messy. "Now, you say you went through my portal? You're all intact? No lost limbs?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"No, but—"

"Good, good, this is good. Didn't suffer any head injuries? Fell nauseated? Head ache?"

"No, I went through and landed in the middle of a road. When you go through you can bring anything with you which includes clothes—you might want to work on that detail."

He grabbed a piece of paper off, what looks like a coffee table, I can't tell because it's covered in clutter, and starts to scribble. "Can't-bring-any-thing-with-you. So you know me from the future? How far back have you gone?"

"Five years. Now will you please help me out? I need a weapon, a simple gun will do and I need the memory eraser."

"The memory eraser? Why on Earth would you need that? It's dangerous. You could do some harm with that."

"In the future there's this man—maybe you've heard of him, Jasper O'Neil?"

"O'Neil?" He scoffed. "Who hasn't heard of him? He's a filthy blood traitor. Turned against his own kind. Not a supernatural in the country that wouldn't want to kill him," he eyed her again. "I guess you're gonna try and kill him before he gets too powerful?"

"As much as I'd like to kill him, I won't. I'm just gonna erase his memory of everything. From what I've heard, having your memory erased is quite painful."

"True, true it is," he said rubbing his prickly chin. "It could cause permanent brain damage."

"Well I guess that's the price the poor sod has to pay for all the pain he's caused and all the pain he's gonna cause."

"You may look like an angel but you have a mouth on you. Watch your words," he gave a stern look.

"Umm, sorry?"

"Quite alright. So do you know where O'Neil is? Know how you're gonna get to him? Have enough power for that? O'Neil is a powerful supernatural, can't get to him all on your little lonesome, can you?"

"No I don't know where O'Neil is, I was hoping you did. I had a plan but the plan's going wrong. It's not all about power and I am gonna have to do this on my own. My—my friends didn't make it to the portal. O'Neil's men killed them."

" 'O'Neil's men'. So I'm guessing he _does_ become powerful."

"Yeah, he takes over from Davidoff. Makes Davidoff look like a child compared to him."

"What happens to Davidoff—wait don't tell me. I don't want to know," he puts his hands over his ears and starts to sing twinkle twinkle little star.

"Dave! Dave!" I walk over to him and wrench his hands away. "Shut up! I wasn't going to tell you anyway. I know you can't tell people of the past about the future."

"But it's okay to Change the future?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"This is different. If I don't stop O'Neil now, that's it, game over, the Edison Group win."

"My dear as long as there are supernatural's in the world the Edison Group will never win."

"O'Neil kills my family. To me they win. Can you just give me a couple of guns and the memory eraser? I want to get this over with."

He sighs. "I suppose. I'm guessing I won't get the eraser back? Thought not," he says without waiting for an answer. "Come on then let's see what I have.

He leads me from the room, to his basement, which is bigger that than the study. He turns on a light and the room is flooded with fluorescent light. The walls are boarded with cases of weapons of all sizes and in the middle a big table, which lights up with the fluorescent lights above, covered in blue prints. At the far back of the room is a glass case with a circular piece of metal with a red circle in the middle. The memory eraser.

"Hmm, which weapon will be best for you?" He said with his back to her, eyeing the guns on the wall.

"Any, just any."

"Hmm, something small me thinks. How about a couple of forty calibre glocks? Yes that should do you," Reaches into his top and retrieves a key on a string around his neck. He unlocks the cabinet and takes out the pistols and lays them on the table. "Yes, yes that will do. Now you want my memory eraser? Be very careful with it. One of a kind. If I won't be getting it back I might as well start on another," He walks over to the glass case on the pedestal, takes another string from around his neck and inserts it a metal slot on the pedestal. With a sound like air being released from an air tight container the case lifted off the pedestal. Dave picks up the circular piece of metal and presses the red circle in the middle and it splits in half. "You place these two pieces on either side of the head, they should connect to the head instantly. Press the red button and he should lose his memory," he puts them back together and hands it to me.

I take it and put in my jeans pocket, not having a better place. Pick up the glocks and put them in the waist band of my jeans and pull my jacket over to cover them. I remember I always thought that was stupid and thought that you could easily blow your but off but if you have no better place... "Do you know where O'Neil is?"

"Me? Oh no but some guy called Andrew - can't remember his name- might. Used to be friends with Kit Bae."

"You're joking?"

"No, why would I be?" He frowned

"Well it looks like I'll be meeting the young me very soon."

**And that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see Chloe is _not_ the same from the books, she's older, wiser and can defend her self. This chapter was mostly Chloe's internal babble, it will get better soon! By the way I don't know I thing about guns, so sorry if that didn't make sense. Just to let you know I'm from England and I might have added a few english slang, I'll try not to. So please tell me what you thought, good, bad, great, rubbish? I wanna know. Oh and if you have ideas I'm happy to hear em. Thanks again and I'll update when I can! :D  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	3. Please Don't Let Me Be Seen

**Early update today. I had half term this week, so you won't be so lucky next week, sorry :(**

Changing the Future

"No, no, no, no, no," Crazy Dave chanted over and over. "You cannot go talking to people of the past, it's dangerous."

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" I countered. "And I'll try not to meet myself or anybody else if I have to. I'll try and get in undetected. Andrew's bound to have the address on his computer; Tori taught me how to hack."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Have a better one, cause I'm all ears?" I arched an eyebrow.

He let out a dramatic sigh. "No, no I don't. Do you even know how you're gonna get there? Wait, wait don't tell me, you also want to take one of my cars?"

"Actually I didn't even know you had a car, thanks for the offer though. I'd love one." I gave him a sugary smile.

He gave another dramatic sigh and slouched out the room with me on his tail. All the while he was muttering under his breath. "Don't even know why I'm helping this girl. Don't even know her. May look like an angel but she just walks in here like she owns the place and takes my stuff, the nerve of her..."

I roll my eyes at him behind his back. "So what kind of cars do you have?"

"You'll see." We walk into the kitchen and through a backdoor that leads to a garage. In the garage there are four tarps in a two by two formation.

"Four cars? You have four cars? Can you even drive?"

"No, I can't drive. I just like to trick them out, sit in them and pretend I'm a race car driver," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay... Whatever makes you happy."

"Yes, it does make me happy," he goes around each car and pulls off the tarps. What I was expecting was a few beat up old bangers, but it was completely the opposite.

These cars were big and shiny; each one was red, blue, green and yellow. Now I don't know anything about cars but I do know that these cars are _fast_. They're the sort of cars you would see in a drag race. Each one had three exhaust pipes on either side and the flames on the side made me laugh.

"Wow."

"I know. Now I suppose you best be on your way. I don't know why I'm saying this but you can take your pick."

This is the happiest I felt since I came through that portal. "Really? I can choose which one I want to drive."

"Yes," he sighed.

"Ok... well, I like the green one." _It reminds me of Derek's eyes._

"Green one it is then," he took the key from a hook on the wall and threw it to me. "Just promise me you won't crash it or anything."

"Promise. Thanks for everything Cra—Dave. I really appreciate it," I smiled.

He waved a dismissive hand. "Just finish what you started, that's enough for me."

"I will, thanks again."

He presses a big red button on the wall of the garage and the door opened with loud clinking noises. I swung into the green car, with the red flames on the side, and reversed out of the garage. Out of the rear-view mirror I could see Crazy Dave waving like—well a crazy person. I stuck my hand out of the window and waved back.

The drive to the old safe house was a long one, even in this ridiculously fast car. I couldn't go too fast though, I didn't want to be stopped by anyone, seeing as I didn't have ID or a drivers licence what so ever.  
Suddenly a rush of excitement and fear came to me at once when I saw that familiar dirt road leading to the house. I was getting closer to my goal, but also closer to my past self. _Please don't let me be seen_, I prayed. I turned a corner. Even closer now, my heart was beating fast. I turned the last corner and stopped the car just a little way away from the house. Well I can't exactly just drive right up to the house now can I?

I braked the car and just sat there trying to get my heart to slow down and breathing steady. Now cannot be the time to have a nervous breakdown. I can do this. I have to do this. I'm dealing with four kids and Andrew, I can do this. I think.

I walk the rest of the distance until I see that once familiar Victorian like house loom up above me. Never thought I'll _ever_ see this place again. Breaking in should be okay. It's early in the morning so everybody should be asleep. Derek sleeps like the dead, so if I'm quite enough I might be able to make it.

I planned to pick the lock but I check to see if it was open anyway. And to my complete and utter surprise it was. Well that's just stupid, especially in the situation we were once in or... are in. Time travel is confusing. Well never look a gift horse in the mouth. The house is pitch black and silent, like a ghost house. Well technically it _is_ a ghost's house, but you know what I mean.

Andrews's laptop should be in the library. I walk up the stairs to the library, hoping that it _is_ in there. I really can't be bothered to sneak into his room right now. I open the door to the library as silently as I can but it creeks anyway. I look to my right and there on the desk is Andrew's laptop. I walk over, pull the chair around and turn on the laptop. Then a tune rings out of the laptop that makes my heart jump out of my chest. I stay very still, listening for any movement. All seems silent.

I check all the files that might have the address but don't have any lucky maybe I'll have to search— the sound of footsteps stop my inner rambling. I stop and listen and come to the decision that now would be a good time to hide.

I squeeze in between two bookshelves and try to stand in my tiptoes so my feet don't stick out. Someone enters the room and turns the lights on and peers over the laptop. I cover my mouth with my hand to try and muffle my breathing.

"Who's there?"

Tori. Why did it have to be Tori? I know I'm bound to be found so I try and cover my face with my hair as much as I can. My hair is longer now so she won't recognise me straight away.

Tori starts to move around the room, looking over her shoulder every so often. Then her gaze rest on me and she freezes. She stares at me for what seems like forever. Then, out of nowhere, she screams.

"No, don't scream, don't scream. _Please stop screaming_." I rush over to her and cover her mouth with my hand. It muffles it a bit but she doesn't stop.

Suddenly Derek and Simon burst into the room and I'm flying backwards into a bookshelf. _Simon used a knock back spell on me?_ I know he was protecting Tori but I couldn't help but feel bitter towards him. I'm sure something's either broken or sprained.

Then Andrew, closely followed by my young self, runs into the room.

"What happened? Is someone hurt? What happened?" Said Andrew franticly.

I stand up with my head down. But now I can't move, either Simon or Andrew cast a body bind spell on me.

"Who is she?" Young me asks. "Does she work for the Edison Group?"

"I don't know," says Andrew. "Grab that chair and sit her down. Chloe go down to the basement and get some rope."

All I could see was the bottom of my feet; my head was still bent down. Then familiar arms grab me, not too nicely, and sat me down on the chair. Then young me runs in and gives the rope to Andrew. He ties me up tight around my torso, wrist and ankles. Andrew turns to Tori. "Tori what happened?"

"I heard a noise coming from the library so I get up to see who it was because it's a ridiculous time in the morning. Then I heard someone in the room so I walk in and see the laptop on without the lights on. I knew someone was in here so I called out, no one answered. So I walked around and then I saw her hiding between the bookshelves and then, I don't know why, I screamed. She tried to make me stop screaming then Derek and Simon came running in and she went flying, then... well you know the rest of the story."

Andrew took the spell off me but I kept my face hidden by my hair. "Who are you?" He asked fiercely.

I didn't answer; my breath was caught in my throat.

"Do you work for the Edison Group?" He asked again.

I shook my head, not able to speak.

"You don't? Who do you work for then? You can't work for us otherwise you wouldn't have hid. You must work for the Edison Group."

Now I'm stuck. I mentally sighed. Might as well get it over with. I lifted my head and shook my hair out of my eyes. "No, Andrew I do not work for the Edison Group."

Everybody in the room gasped and turned to look at my young self, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

**Sorry about the cliffy but I do love them. If I have time tomorrow I'll write another but no promises. Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	4. This Is Going To Be A Long Day

**Here's the forth chapter, I hope you enjoy it... :D**

Changing the Future

"I—What? You... Chloe? Huh?" Andrew spluttered. "Do you, uh, know Chloe?" He pointed to Young Me, who was still starring at me.

I gave a humourless laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. Now please untie me because I'm sure my ankle's either broken or sprained when you," I look at Simon, "threw me into the bookshelf."

"I uh, I um, s-sorry?" Spluttered Simon. He moved to untie the rope but Andrew pulled him back.

"No, stay back," Andrew pulled Simon back. "It could be a trick. It—she might not be who we think she is. She could be a shape shifter working for the Edison Group."

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day," I mumbled to myself.

"Just so we're clear," Tori said. "We all think this-this person is either Chloe or connected to Chloe in some way? It's not just me? Is she related to you Chloe? Do you know her?" Everybody turned to look at Young Me.

"I... don't know. She, um, looks like m-my m-mum. But t-that's i-impossible."

What I—Young Me—said completely shocked me. Do I really look like my mother? I never thought of that. Simon walks over to Young Me and squeezes my—her—hand. I forgot Simon used to like me around this time. This is going to be so _awkward_.

"Are you, uh, Chloe's, err, mother?" Andrew asks awkwardly.

"Uh, no. No I'm not."

"Who are you then?"

I pursed my lips. I'm still not sure I should tell them. Yes, it's obvious but still... Oh might as well, I've got nothing to lose. "Chloe Saunders."

Young Me gasped again, Derek let out a breath, Tori and Simon's eyes widened and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Andrew asked in a disbelieving voice.

I frown at him. "Yes... Don't believe me, Andrew?"

Andrew raises his head and narrows his eyes.

"Fine," I look at everyone in the room. "Someone ask me a question only I—Chloe—would know."

Everybody's quiet, just staring at me in a daze. "Well ask a question then," I say impatiently.

"When I was three," Young Me starts and everyone turns to look at me—her. "There were three ghosts in the basement of my old house, what were there names?"

Of course nobody knows this, just me and my mom.  
"They were, Mrs. Hobb, Mrs. Miller and Mr. Drake. There was also a man behind the furnace, hanging from the ceiling."

They all waited for Young Me's approval. "Yes, t-that's right. Only I knew that, I didn't tell anyone. Not even my Dad or Aunt Lauren."

"So... so you're Chloe? Chloe from...? Where did you say you were from?" Simon asks.

"I didn't."

"Well where are you from then? The future?"

Finally, I thought they'll never get it. "Yep, the future."

"Whoa, that's so cool. How far back have you gone?"

"Five years—look I would love to answer questions all morning, but my ankle is killing me. Will you please untie me now?"

Everybody turned to Andrew for confirmation. He still looked cautious but nodded all the same. Simon quickly rushed over and started to untie me. "Sorry about your ankle."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." As I said it he finished untying me. I lifted up my right ankle and rested it on my knee. "Sprained, not broken" I stood up and put my weight on my left foot.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Andrew asks, looking me up and down.

"Chloe? Weapons? Don't make me laugh," Tori jeered.

"Well do you?" He asks again.

Slowly I reached behind my back and pulled out my two glocks and put them on the chair behind me. I looked up and everybody's face was a mask of shock. Andrew coming out of his daze walks behind me and takes my guns.

"I'm gonna want those back," I said. "In fact, why am I still here? I need to get going, I'll find what I need somewhere else. My weapons please," I held out my hand.

Andrew shook his head, "I don't trust you, sorry."

"Fair enough," I lowered my hand. "But I still need to go and I need those."

"Why would you need a gun? Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you that. I can't tell people of the past about the future," I said shaking my head.

"Oh well that's no fun," Tori whined.

I looked at her. "I'm not here for fun. I got something to do and you're all in my way and wasting time."

Tori just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, um, maybe we can help you?" Simon said.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Well at least let us help you with your ankle and have some food?" He persisted. Against my better judgement, I smiled at him.

I sighed, "I'll stay for a little while," I turned to look at Andrew. "But if anything happens that shouldn't—and I _know_ what happens—I'm going."

I small look of alarm appeared on his face but as soon as it came, it went. He just nodded and said, "The first aid kits in the bathroom, I'll go get it, you stay here." He walked out the room to the bathroom.

As soon as he was out the room I collapsed in the chair and put my head in my hands.

"You look tired," Tori stated.

"I am tired. I haven't slept since I got here."

"How _did_ you get here?" Derek finally spoke. "I've never heard of a time travelling supernatural."

I wasn't prepared for the reaction his voice had on me. I jerked my head up and started to splutter. "I, um, got—what?"

"How did you get here? To the past?" He looked at me like I was slow.

"Portal—I got here through a portal, it was science not supernatural."

"That's cool. You came all by yourself?" Simon asks. His eyes sparkled with excitement and interest.

"I, uh, yeah, I came by myself," noticing my little slip he frowned but didn't ask.

"S-so... if you're me from the f-future, you know e-everything that happens to us, up until the moment you left the future?" Young Me asked.

I nodded.

"But you can't tell us what's going to h-happen b-because...?"

"If I change the past I can change the future, I could either make it worse or make it better. Either way it's dangerous."

Tori was just about to ask a question but Andrew came in with the med kit. "Which foot is it?" He asks me.

I pointed to my right foot. "I don't think it's too—BAD. Ouch."

"I hardly touched it," he bandaged it up; all the while it hurt like crazy. "Can you walk on it?" he asks.

I stand up, shift my weight onto my left and try to walk but collapse onto Derek. I quickly get up and fall back into the chair. I hide my face with my hair, praying that nobody sees my blush. All these years and I still blush like a little girl

"I really am sorry about your ankle," Simon apologise again.

"Its fine," I smile at him, despite the pain.

"Well it is bad. Whatever you were planning to do will have to wait. You need to keep off the foot."

I look at him in alarm. "No, oh no, no, I have to go, I have to finish what I started as soon as possible."

"On a hurt ankle? Well you can try but I don't think you'll get very far," he chuckled to himself.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. My ankle did hurt and, it's true, I wouldn't get very far. Looks like I'm stuck here until my ankles better. "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot of me then."

"Yes, yes we will," Andrew mused. "There are plenty of rooms you can stay in one of them. But now I think it's best we all eat, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Simon seemed to be taking this the best.

"When aren't you starving? C'mon then," Derek said moving out the room, followed by Tori, then a bemused looking Young Me and then Andrew.

"You need some help with your ankle? It's my fault your hurt," Simon asked.

"Yeah, I'd love some help," I said sticking out my hand for him to take.

"Great," he smiled. "I mean, yeah ok." He took my hand, pulled my arm around his shoulder and I limped out the room with Simon supporting me.

The stairs were particularly difficult but we got there in the end and entered the kitchen. As soon as we entered the room fell silent. Not hard to guess who they were talking about. I let go of Simon and hopped over to a chair, next to Simon. He seems to be the only one who's comfortable with me. For breakfast it's scrambled eggs on toast and orange juice. Everybody sits in uncomfortable silence, eating their breakfast. Not being able to stand the silence I say something.

"So... what's everyone doing today?"

They all look at me startled.

"We're, um, having our lessons with our mentors today," Simon answerd.

I chuckled to myself at the memory and have a forkful of eggs. "Well good luck with that."

Me, Tori and Simon all look at me, worried with my little comment. Whoops.

**Well that's the last of the dailey updates but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!  
Miss Wolfgirl...xxx**


	5. Boys & Their Toys

**Hey, it's the weekend people! Whoop Whoop!  
But now on a darker note, I see there is another time travel story, yes I have read it. And I have to say that it's heartbreaking when someone does that, you know? Especially when that person favourited your own story. Maybe she'll have lots of different qualities in her story and it's completly different but I can't deny I'm not upset or angry about it. If you all like this new story, I'll stand back and let her take over. Well I'm done with my ranting now. **

**Unfortunately I do not own the Darkest Powers :( ****Fortunately I do own the plot! :D**** (So be warned) **

Changing the Future

My ankle was killing me. I'm sure it's supposed to get better not worse. Tori and my younger self left for my lesson with Margret, I almost forgot how much I hate that woman, so it's just me, Simon, Derek and Andrew in the house. Being with Derek is breaking my heart, being with all of them is. I almost got used to the fact that my friends are gone and that it's going to take some work to get them back. But to have them right next to me, it makes my heart ache. Every time Derek's next to me I have a strong urge to reach out and take his hand but I wonder what sort of problems that would cause.  
I'm older than him, does that count? He doesn't even like me yet. Simon likes me now. Oh this is so confusing. The bottom line is I want _my_ Derek back.

"Hey Chloe, are you ok? You look upset," Simon stated from beside me on the sofa. I had my elbow on the arm of the chair with my head resting in my hand. I snapped my head up and changed my expression into a smile.

"I'm just tired."

He nodded in understanding. "Well why don't you sleep? Derek will lend you one of his shirts—right bro?" He added to Derek.

Derek frowned. "What?"

"You'll let Chloe borrow one of your shirts to sleep in? She's real tired."

Derek shifted his gaze to me and I started to splutter once again. "It's okay, I don't need one. I'm fine with what I g—"

"It's fine, I'll get you one," he grumbled. He lifted himself off his chair and moved silently out the room.

"See? Knew he wouldn't mind," he smiled. "So is Derek always like this in the future or does he change? Oh c'mon," he said when he saw my expression. "You can tell me that, can't you?"

Hmm, well it doesn't exactly change the future in anyway. It couldn't hurt but I don't really want to talk about the future Derek, it hurts too much. To answer his question I put my finger to my lips and pointed upstairs, meaning, _shh Derek can hear_. Simon understood and nodded. Derek came back into the room, scowling at Simon on the way, and threw me his shirt. I held it up in front of me to see the words, _If You Don't Want Me Looking, Stop Looking So Good!_. I look at Derek from behind the shirt, a confused look on my face.

"Margret chose the shirt. I'll change it," Derek said. Before I could protest he took the shirt and quickly walked out the room. Simon started laughing the instant he was gone.

"Can you imagine Derek actually wearing that?" He laughed. I smile at first but then my smile turned into a laugh, the first time I've laughed in ages.

Derek entered again. "Here, this one isn't so bad. I don't have many simple ones, I swear Margret done it on purpose," he handed me the shirt and I opened it up. This one said, _Come over to the nerd side, we have __pi._ I laughed at this one. I said thanks and limped out the room and hopped up the stairs into the room I was using. I changed into my shirt and snuggled deep into the covers.

I didn't sleep long before my stomach rumbled for lunch. I swung out of the bed and limped out the room with Derek's t-shirt still on. Everybody was in the kitchen having their lunch. I walked over and sat next to Simon in my usual place.

"Nice t- shirt," Tori said when I sat down. "Bit big for you though."

I laughed.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Young Me asked myself. "In the cemetery, did you know?"

"Cemetery? Is that where you trained? How can you be so stu—?"

I cut off Derek. "Yes I knew. I was you five years ago, remember?"

"But you could have warned us at least. It was a disaster."

"What happened?" Derek demanded.

"Well," Tori started. "A load of ghost apparently surrounded us when Chloe was summoning but she ended up raising all the dead in the cemetery, but it wasn't Chloe's fault, it was all Margret," Tori finished.

"Well I know I'll never have a lesson with Margret anymore. I think she's frightened of me now."

I snorted. "That's a good thing, the woman's evil."

"Hmm, do you mean hypothetically or as a fact?" Tori asked.

Damn, another mistake. I just shovelled a load of food in my mouth to avoid answering. "Will one of you do me a favour?" I asked Simon and Derek, changing the subject.

Derek raised his eyebrows and Simon nodded. "It's only a one man job. I was just wondering if one of you could bring by car back to the house, I promised my friend I would look after it. I would do it myself but my ankle. You can both drive, can't you?"

"Of course we can—I'll get it," Simon headed for the door but Derek pulled him back into his chair.

"_I'll_ get it, you're more likely to crash it. Besides, I'm older," Derek stood up and out the door.

"How come you have a car?" Me asked me. "I thought you couldn't bring anything with you?"

"I borrowed it from a friend. He didn't mind."

Young me was about to ask another question but Andrew walked in with the news paper. "I think you should read this," Andrew said, passing me the newspaper.

I opened it up and read:

_Late last night many drivers reported a woman appearing on the road without any clothes on and run into Walkmans Wood. Soon after two campers reported being robbed in the same wood and seeing the same woman. They said a woman of her early twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes knocked them out and took one campers clothes. They couldn't give us know other information.  
Later that night more drivers reported that four men arrived on the road, again without any clothing. They also departed into the woods.  
If anybody has any information on these strange occurrences, please don't hesitate to contact..._

I read the same paragraph over and over with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open. This is bad. Really bad. Edison Group workers are in this time as well. Perfect, just perfect, just what I needed. "Andrew, I'm gonna want my guns back," I said still staring at the page.

"Why? What are you going to do? Kill them?"

"Right now I just want them to defend myself. But if it comes down to that, then I will."

Everybody's face was a look of confusion and shock. "Why does Chloe have to kill people?" Tori asked.

"People from the future have come for Chloe," Andrew answered.

"Not necessarily, they could be here for me or here to protect the person I'm after. I'm guessing the latter. They know where the person I'm after is they don't know where I am. It would be easier for me to come to them, instead of them running around looking for me. They know I'll come eventually and I will. But for now I'm just going to be calm, heal my ankle and work out a plan," I finished with an exhale.

They still all looked concerned. "Are you sure?" Young Me asked.

"Yes, that's what the Edison Group will do. They wouldn't expect me here; it's too dangerous for me to be here anyway. Relax, okay? Everything's fine. I promise. Now, let's speak of something good, god knows we all need it." I tried for a cheery tone. They all looked sceptical at first but then they relax.

Derek strides into the room with a small grin on his face. "That car is awesome."

Everyone looks shocked at Derek's comment, it's very rare for Derek to say thing like that. "I'm glad you liked it. I love it." I smiled at him.

"I gotta see this car," Simon jumps up and runs to the window. "Whoa! That is the coolest car ever." Simon's words had everyone jumping up to look at the car, leaving me and Derek at the table. Simon turned his head to speak to me. "Where did you get it? Is it fast? Can I drive it? At least sit in it?"

"Boys and their toys," Tori sighed sitting back at the table with young me in tow.

"I need a better look at this," Simon all but walked from the room.

"I better go and make sure he doesn't hot wire it," Derek walked out the room, even Andrew went to go see the car.

It was just me, Me and Tori now in the kitchen. "C-Chloe?" Me asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about the future; by all means."

"I-I was w-wondering if y-you—we - have learned to control our powers yet?" I always hated that stutter.

"Well it is about the future but still harmless enough. Yes I have, I know a lot of information now too."

"I was thinking that m-maybe you c-could teach m-me? I understand if you can't."

I sat there shocked of this idea Young Me just had. I didn't know whether to say yes or no. I couldn't do much harm, maybe it will safe me having to do all that research in the future. It will definably come in handy. I sighed. "Okay, I'll help us out. Lessons start tomorrow," I said. Young me looked relieved and excited. I gave myself a small smile and limped out the room. Well tomorrow's going to interesting. _  
_

**Well that's all folks. Not much but I hoped you enjoyed all the same. Sorry about my rant at the beginning but it really has p***** me off, but what can you do? I'll update as soon as I can (if you want) and please keep reading and please keep reviewing too!  
Miss WolfGirl...x**


	6. Necromancy Lesson

**Well it's been more than a week, so here you go. Thank you so much for all your supportive reviews, I really appreciate it. You guys inspire me. Also I'm very sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I was upset about last week's situation and didn't check it very well, I'll try to do better... xx**

_I was walking with Derek hand in hand along a field, the sun casting a glow on the grass and flowers beneath our feet. A cool breeze swirled around us ruffling our hair and clothes. Derek's warm hand in mine and me thinking _this_ is where I want to be. I gazed into Derek's eyes and he gazed into mine; his emeralds to my sapphires. Derek opened his mouth to speak, probably to say I love you and I would be all too willing to say the same to him.  
But suddenly black clouds rolled in and the cool breeze turned into rough winds. The ground started to crack beneath our feet and my hand slipped from his. A huge crack separated us. The sound of cracking earth under Derek's feet made my eyes widen in fear. Before I knew it Derek was falling beneath the cracks, falling into nothing. I cried out his name over and over, tears sliding down my face. The last I saw of Derek was his bright green eyes being swallowed into the darkness._

"_Chloe, Chloe," A smug, cold voice called from behind me. I turned around and there stood Jasper O'Neil. He stood in front of me smirking, wearing a grey suit and shiny Italian shoes, his blond brown hair looking like dirt in the dark light. "You can join Derek you know. You can join your little friends. All you have to do is jump," he gestured to the crack. "One simple motion and you can join your beloved Derek."_

_Suicide? If I jumped I could be with Derek. I could be with Tori and Simon and I wouldn't have to be alone. I have nobody left. I _am_ alone.  
_You can join your beloved Derek._ The thought of O'Neil saying Derek's name sparked a fury in me. I lunged at him, kicking and punching him as much as I could. All the while O'Neil laughed and grabbed my wrists. "You really are pathetic Chloe," he laughed. He threw me on the ground so I landed near the crack where Derek fell. Then he disappeared. I didn't know where and I didn't care. All I knew was that Derek was dead. I knelt beside the crack and cried till no end and kept saying Derek's name again and again._

"_Chloe, Chloe," someone said again. This time the voice was different. This time—_

"Chloe. Chloe, wake up," someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and found the same green eyes I dreamed about. Derek stopped shaking me and looked at me worried. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes—yeah, I'm awake," I sat up. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you that. I was asleep and then I heard you calling my name. I knocked on your door but you didn't answer so I came in and you were crying in your sleep, saying my name over and over. It took me ages just to wake you up. Are you okay? You're still crying."

I reached up and felt my wet cheeks. I wiped the tears away quickly, hoping that in the early morning dark he couldn't see me blush. "I'm fine; it was just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you. You better get back to sleep."

"What was the dream about?" He said ignoring my advice. "You seem pretty shaken."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar." Even now Derek could always see through me. "Tell me, it might make you feel better."

It would make me feel better and there's no other person I would rather talk to but I can't. I really wish I could but I can't.

"Is it that you can't tell me, not that you don't want to?" He said like he read my mind. "That's okay. You still look shaken; do you want something to eat or drink?"

I nodded and swung my legs off the bed and followed him out the room. I really didn't have an appetite but I just wanted to be near him. I know I shouldn't have wanted to be with him, but I can't help it. I know this isn't the Derek that loves me yet—or is he? I never really found out when Derek started to love me. But anyway—I love Derek, no matter what time I'm in. I wonder if he finds it weird that I'm three years older than him. I'm nowhere near as tall as him but I'm taller than the Young Me, I have longer hair now and I _definitely_ filled out in all the right places. Does he notice all these things?  
80% of me is saying that I shouldn't be thinking these things, but the other 20% of me can't help but hope. Is it wrong?

"So, what do you want?" Derek asked, snapping me out of my babble. "Anything to drink or eat?"

"I'll, uh, have some water."

He raised his eyebrows at me, picked up a glass and filled it with water. He passed the water to me silently and turned around to rummage in the fridge. He came out with a pack of bacon and some ketchup. He went to the stove and put the bacon in a frying pan. He turned back to me and looked at me like I was about to explode.

"I really am fine," I tried for a smile but it soon faltered.

"I don't believe you. It must've been a really bad dream and that's not reassuring for me seeing as I was in it."

"You were—what?"

"Remember I told you that I heard you saying my name in your sleep? You were crying as well. I don't take that as a good sign. It must've been a terrible nightmare about me if it made you cry," A troubled look passed over his face.

I hate seeing that face. "Oh no, it wasn't a dream like that. It wasn't about you—I mean it was about you but not in that way. It wasn't anything bad, only slightly. It was just upsetting and reminded me of what happened or happens. It's just too much to handle in one night," I let out in a rush.

Derek was frowning. "So, something bad happens in the future, bad enough to give you nightmares. And it involves me. That doesn't sound good."

Why can I never keep my mouth shut? I was already spilling all my secrets in one night. I looked into Derek's eyes and tried to come up with a good excuse but my words got stuck in my throat when I looked into those green eyes that I love so much. Images of when I went through the portal flashed in my mind, of my family getting shot, of the dream, of O'Neil. With all those thoughts came a tidal wave of emotions. What am I going to do?

Before I knew it I was crying so hard that sobs broke out. Derek stood up startled. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

I couldn't answer so I just cried harder. Derek came over to my side and put his arm around me awkwardly. It felt good to be in his arms again, even if it's not exactly the same as before. Needing to be closer to him I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. He put his arms around me in an embrace and said soothing words to try to get me to calm down. I cried into his shirt until I was too tired to produce anymore tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually just brake down and cry like this. I'm just... I'm just overwhelmed with everything, you know? This must be incredibly weird for you."

"Chloe what happens?" He breaks away from me so he could get a better look at my face. "Whatever it is, we can help you. You don't have to do this alone," there was a concerned tone in his voice.

I drew in a shuddering breath, to tell him something—anything. To tell him why I'm here, tell him all the bad things that happened... to tell him he belongs with me. I would have said all those things at that moment if Simon hadn't walked in the kitchen.

His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were puffy and blood shot. "What are you doing? The bacon is burning," he pointed at the smoky, black clouds billowing from the stove. Derek jumped up and moved to the frying pan, he picked it up and threw it into the sink under the running water.

I wiped my face before Simon could become fully aware of what was going on. "Never thought I'd see the day when Derek messes up food," he said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "So, what was so important that Derek didn't realise his bacon was burning?"

I hopped off my chair and murmured an excuse to get out the room. I doubt Derek would say anything to Simon but I still wanted to get out of there. I had to get a grip on my emotions.

I took a cold shower and changed into the same clothes I took from Aunt Laurens house. Andrews said he was going to get me some other clothes to wear when he shops with Gwen later today. I checked my ankle only to see that it was swollen from ignoring the pain and putting a lot of weight on it. I re-bandaged it and made sure it looked like I hadn't been crying before I went back down stairs. Everyone was still in the kitchen having there breakfast. I walked in and tried as best I could to avoid Derek's eyes. I sat down next to Me and she beamed at me.

"What are you going to teach me today?"

I smiled back. "You'll see. But I must warn you, you may not like what I have to tell you." Young Me's smile slackened.

"I can handle it."

"I know."

"_You're_ teaching Chloe her Necromancy lesson?" Simon asked. "That's cool. Can I come?"

"We can't go anywhere because of my ankle. Probably just go into the garden. It's a nice day; we can sit out on the patio."

After breakfast Me, Simon, Tori, a wary Derek and myself sat out on the patio. Me sitting opposite me on the ground and the others sitting on the deck chairs. Apparently this lesson is interesting to everyone.

"Okay, so you know the basics. A Necromancer can see, raise and control the dead. But as time went on I found out that I can do other things with my—our—power. It can be used as a defence and an offence as well as just a nuisance."

Me straightened up at the sound of using my power as a offence. "Like what?"

"Are you sure you're not going to freak? I learnt this stuff a few years older than you."

Me nodded. "I can take it, I want to know." Not only was Young me interested in what I had to say but everybody else was as well, they were all leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well, there's an even darker side to Necromancy. I can cast hexes, and only hexes, on anybody I want. I can make someone feel what it's like to die, without them actually dying. And last but not least I can... how do I explain it? Like, leave my body. Become a spirit myself, but it's very dangerous and if I leave for too long it's hard for me to get back into my own body. Well that's it, any questions?" I finally finished and looked into Young Me's face. It was completely drained of blood, no colour in Me's cheeks what so ever. I looked over to Simon, Tori and Derek and saw their faces a mask of shock. I waited for it to all to sink in before I continued, seeing as there were no questions. I was about to continue before Tori spoke.

"So... so can all Necromancers do that? Or can you only do those things because of the Edison Group?" Tori asked looking just as pale as Young Me.

"They're all the many gifts the Edison Group gave me," I said bitterly. "If anything I wish I didn't have them."

"Have you—have you used them?" Tori spluttered.

This is the question I've been dreading and been waiting for. A hard look covered my face as I met everybody's eyes. "I wish I could say that I haven't and that I never found out I had them... but then I'd be lying. I would also be lying if I said they never come in handy because they do." I turned towards Myself. "We don't have to continue if this is too much for you."

Me sat up straighter. "No, I want to continue. Tell me about the hexes, what do they do?"

"Well, a Necromancer is sometimes said to have a _little bit_ of Wizard or Witch magic, only darker. This little bit of magic in a Necromancer lets them cast hexes. They're very complex and take a lot of practice. These are the ones I know of and can cast: A hex for bad luck, weaken somebody and take their energy, conjure a black bolt of lightning and, like I said, make someone feel death. To cast a hex is exactly the same as casting a spell like a Witch or Wizard."

"You said it's darker than Wizard and Witch magic. Wouldn't that be black magic? I heard that black magic can corrupt you," Derek said, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"The Edison Groups experiments pretty much solved all that stuff."

He raised his eyebrows. "'Pretty much'?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he always have to do this? I cleared my throat before answering. "The Edison Group made sure the magic didn't corrupt me enough that it made me go over to the dark side, if that's what you mean Derek."

"They also made sure that magic didn't stop you from quoting _Star Wars_," Simon grinned at me.

I grinned back. "I do use the magic but I'm still me. I'm only different to all of you because... well because I am different now. I know how to use my powers better, I know self defence and I'm not afraid to pick up a weapon. As time goes on we all change dramatically, sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst."

"Okay so what are some of the hexes?" Young Me asked, eager to learn something.

I smiled at Me. "I can't teach you the hexes when you can barely send a ghost away. Why don't we start with that?"

Disappointment showed on Me's face but she agreed all the same.

We spent the rest of the day summoning and banishing dead animals we found in the woods. It was tiring and frustrating but Young Me started to get the hang of it after a few hours practise. When it started to get dark we went back into the house and sat down for dinner. Everybody was in a lighter mood and there was easy conversation at the table.  
Until the knock at the door.

Andrew went to answer the door. He was out there for ages; I knew something was wrong because Derek stiffened. After a few minutes Andrew came in looking grim and confused. He looked at me and said.

"Chloe, someone's here to see you," Andrew moved aside to reveal a girl with copper skin and dark ringlet hair, standing in the doorway, dirty, wearing a single shirt without any shoes on.

Rae.

Shock went through my body like a current.

"Chloe," she chocked. Her face was dirty and tear streaked, her hair was a mess and sticking up at all angles. She only wore a big shirt that covered her torso and some of her thighs. "I need your help."

**Mwahahaha... Another cliffy. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next.  
What do you think about adding to Chloe's power? Should I edit this chapter because you want to keep Chloe's power the same? Or do you think it's okay? Also what do you think about the older Chloe and young Derek chemistry? Too weird or should I keep adding Chlerek moments? Your wish is my command, tell me what you want to see! Thanks for reading and please, please, please REVIEW!  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	7. Feeling Death

**Sorry to leave you with the cliffy, but hey the chapter's here now! :D Many of you said the Older Chloe and Young Derek moments were weird, so I won't do their Chlerek moments, I'll try to add some Young Chloe and Derek moments... Hope you like it...**

Changing the Future

I looked up at my old friends face, emphasis on the old. We found Rae and her mother a few months after the incident with Davidoff, we stayed with them and things were fine until the Edison group found us and took Rae's mother. She sold us all out to get her mother back, even though we were all planning to rescue her anyway. The Edison Group attacked us and, of course, Rae didn't get her mother back. The Edison Group separated Aunt Lauren and Kit from Derek, Simon, Tori and I. We all made it out alive but some of us were hurt. We knew Aunt Lauren and Kit were fine but I still resent Rae for selling us out, for putting my family in danger and for splitting us up. She is the last person I want to see.

I just sat there and stared at her with fury in my eyes. Everybody at the table was looking at me and Rae, expressions a cross between shock and confusion. Rae looked at me pleadingly but I ignored it. "Chloe, please," she begged. "I need your help."

That done it. I rose from my seat, angrily, and slammed my hands on the table. "How dare you come here and ask _me_ for help!" I shouted. Everyone flinched and looked wary and my outburst and expression. "Why would I help you after what you did?"

"I know what I did was wrong," she sobbed. "And I regret it—"

"Why?" I exclaimed "Didn't you get your mother back?" I asked with fake concern. "After all, the Edison Group _always_ keeps their promises, don't they? After what you did I'm surprised I haven't already attacked you, which I'm very close to doing if you don't leave," I said pointing to the door.

Rae still looked pleading but determination set in her eyes. "I won't leave until you hear me out. It's important for me and for you. Listen to me."

I started to shout some more but Simon cut in. "Chloe, maybe you should listen. It might be important," he said cautiously.

I laughed without humour. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she did—what she's going to do. In fact you'd be angrier than me."

"Chloe I understand you don't want to help me, but you _do_ need to listen to this though. When I went through the portal some of the Edison Group went through after me and they're not that far behind me. They'll be here soon."

More anger built up inside me. "You led them here? You put us all in danger?"

Her eyes widened. "No, no, I didn't mean to. I had to find you; I had to get through the portal. But after I went through about six guards went through after me. I out ran them but I know they tracked me here. You need to help me stop them."

I knew what she meant by 'stop them'. But I'm not sure the others did. From what I gathered from Rae's story, I'm guessing a handful of guards from the future have come to the past after Rae. If they've only just come through, like Rae, then I'm hoping they're unarmed. I can't let them get to the house. If they hurt anybody from the past it could change the future.

"When did you come through the portal?" I asked Rae.

"About... I donno," she thought for a moment. "Three, four hours ago, I had to get to this house. They should be only a few minutes away. They knew I would come here, I didn't mean for them to follow me, I didn't know they'd come after me, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," she started to cry again. Ignoring her sobs I turned to a confused Andrew.

"Get me the guns, that's not a request. I need them now," Andrew hesitated a moment, but soon hurried off. I turned to the Simon, Tori, Derek and Me. "Stay in the house, don't go outside," I turned to Rae. "Which way are they coming from?"

She pointed towards the back door. "Probably through the woods, I came through that way but knocked on the front door. I didn't think me knocking on the back door while you're all eating would go down so well," she gave a small smile at the feeble joke but I kept glaring at her. "Do you have any clothes?" She asked sheepishly, she obviously thought asking me for things was a bad idea, but needs must. I wanted to say no but Young me jumped in.

"Yes, Andrew just bought some more. They're up stairs, second door to the left."

I sharply turned my head towards Me and turned my glare to myself, which was weird.

Rae looked startled at being addressed by the younger me. "Uh, thanks," she wiped her tears and hurried away up the stairs.

"Whoa, this is weird. I've never thought I'll see the day when Chloe had pure hatred in her eyes, especially directed at Rae. Never thought I'll see her again. I don't particularly like Rae but from the sounds of things you _hate_ her," Tori stirred. "What did she do? Why do you hate her?"

"Tori stop, this isn't the time," Derek said.

Tori opened her mouth to argue but then Andrew came in with my glocks. He handed them to me handle first. "You will be carful with them? You won't do anything stupid?"

"I have used a gun before; I think I can handle it."

"Really? When?" Simon asked eagerly. Derek gave him a look and quickly said, "sorry, not the time."

Rea came in then, wearing a new tank top, one I particularly liked, and some track suit bottoms. She still looked dirty but there was defiantly no time for her to get a shower. "Oh, you have weapons, great," she held out her hand expectantly. I gave her an Incredulous look that said 'no way'. "Oh c'mon, I need something to fight with. What am I supposed to use?"

"You still have your powers, don't you? Use that." I knew I was being harsh, and I don't think I needed two guns but Rae was just not my favourite person right now.

"Well you have your Necromancer powers, don't you? Why don't you use that?" She asked, no longer the Rae who was begging for forgiveness but her usual self with the attitude.

I opened my mouth to give her some attitude of my own my but Derek cut me off. "You guys can bitch to each other later. Give Rae a gun because the Edison Group guards are here." He was looking out the glass of the back door into the woods. I couldn't see anything but Derek's werewolf sight probably could and I didn't doubt it.

"Fine," I said a little childishly and thrust a gun into Rae's hand. "Remember what I said, okay? _Stay here_."

"They're not babies Chloe, I think they understand," Rae, oh so helpfully, put in. I was going to say something _really_ bitchy but the guards started to emerge from the woods. "C'mon, let's go kick some Edison Group butt," with that she sprinted out the door, gun in hand and I followed suit but not so eagerly.

Six guards came out of the woods, three had weapons but they weren't attacking. Rae and I lifted our guns and aimed at the men that were armed. We were outnumbered but not out skilled.

"Rae and Chloe, I presume," a tall man with ginger hair said. He had a smug look on his face and I immediately decided something bad was going to happen to him. "You've been causing quite a stir back home."

"How do you know our names?" Rae asked.

The man with the red hair chuckled. "Everybody knows who you are. There's a bounty on both your heads. $20,000 for whoever brings you back alive and $10,000 for whoever brings you back dead. Paid by O'Neil himself, generous of him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, real generous of him," Rae said with a sarcastic smile. "We're not going anywhere with you, please leave," she said with a clenched teeth.

The whole group chuckled now. "Well seeing as you put it so nicely...," he sneered at us. "You can either come quietly or we'll take you by force, your choice."

"Like I said we're not going anywhere," Rae was getting angry now, her gun was starting to get really hot making it glow a luminous orange.

"Rae calm down. Don't you dare break my gun," She started to worry me, we all know what Rae's like when she's angry. She took a few deep breaths and the guns glow settled down.

"Enough talking! Just take them!" A smaller man said from behind the ginger man. Two men moved forward to grab us and we moved our guns to their heads. In that momentary distraction another two men grabbed us from behind. They put their arms around our necks, but we didn't drop our guns. Rae put her hand on the guards arm and he screamed in pain as she burnt his arm. I put as much force into stepping onto the guard, that was holding me, foot. He yelped and loosened his hold on me. I pried his arm away from my neck and twisted it round so I was in front of him with his arm in my hands. I pushed his arm down while it was still twisted and he cried out. He was bent down so his head was perfect level for me to swing my foot across his head.  
One down—no, make that two. Rae had her hand around the guards' throat and her hands glowed red and smoke was coming out of them. The second guard went down, four to go. This time it wasn't a guard each it was two each making it that much harder. They charged at us and to even the odds I shot one of them in the leg. I felt bad momentarily but then remember that they tried to kill me first. The guard I shot went down, cradling his leg to chest and whimpering in pain. The tall ginger one came at me and hit me round the head, I didn't even see it coming. My vision blurred as I hit the ground and in my momentary distraction the guard knocked my gun out my hand and grabbed my hair to pull me up. I yelped in pain and tried to pull the guards hands away.  
Rae couldn't help me; she was too busy with her guard. It looks like she shot one, I think I heard a gun fire, I couldn't tell I was too busy being hit the head.

"Gotcha," the guard smirked in my ear. "Come quietly and I won't hurt your little friends over there," he swung me around towards the house so I could see the scared looks of Me, Tori, Simon, Derek, and even Andrews, face.

"You don't listen, do you? I'm not going anywhere with you," I said slowly to make sure he understood. He obviously didn't like being spoken to like he was slow so he let go of my hair and threw me to the ground. He was one of the guards with a gun, so when I looked up there was a gun pointed at my face.

In front of me I could see the scared and frantic looks of Simon, Tori and Me running out the door with Derek telling them to get back inside.

"I said to stay inside!" I yelled at them.

"But—," Simon started.

"No, no, no. They should stay, they can see how you die," The guard said loud enough for them to hear. No way was I going to die, especially like this with everybody watching. So I swung my legs out from under me and kicked him in the shin hard enough for him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. I jumped up as quickly as I could and purposely stepped onto the guards' wrist. There was a crack and a scream and he let go of his gun. Then I did something I very rarely do, only when I'm really angry.  
I took hold of him round the throat and a feeling like ice went through my arm all the way down to my finger tips. I let that feeling go through me into the guard, knowing that what he was feeling was death. The guard opened his mouth in a silent scream and only little choking sounds came out of his mouth. I wasn't holding his throat tightly, wouldn't even hurt anyone if I wasn't making them feel death, but I knew he must be in agony.  
And still I didn't want to stop.  
I wanted him to suffer for threatening me and my friends, for coming here and for trying to kill me. I knew what I was doing wouldn't kill him but I only wanted to see him suffer.

"Chloe, enough. Enough! He won't be able to take much more," Rae shouted at me, but still I didn't stop. A part of me knew this was wrong and I had to stop but I couldn't let go. The guard is probably in serious pain and that's wrong, right?

Suddenly my hand was wrenched from the guards' throat and I was pushed to the ground. All my thoughts on me making the guard suffer left me and I had to blink to focus on Rae shaking and yelling at me.

"Chloe, Chloe, snap out of it," she snapped her fingers in front of my face a few times.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Get off me," Rae was leaning over me and so was everyone else.

"Chloe what happened?" Simon asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said taking his hand to get up, but as soon as I was on my feet I felt myself fall to ground and everything went dark.

Please don't tell me I just fainted.

**Not much but I hope you liked it! I try to update every week but sometimes the chapters have to be limited, sorry. But don't blame me, blame school and homework! But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a REVIEW! They always make my day...xx  
Miss WolfGirl... xx**


	8. The Memory Eraser

**Not many reviews last week but oh well. A big thanks to those few who did review Chlereklover, FireflyBlizzard, Bookninja15, QueenyLeAch, Waken5 and ****..Now.**

**You guys are the best! Xx**

Changing the Future

I'm standing in a—well I don't really know where I'm standing. Everything's just pure white. There's no floor, ceiling or walls, just... white space. Like heaven, but _not_ heaven.

"Chloe," a soft voice calls.

I turn around expecting to see an angel with golden curls, soft feathers and gleaming robes. But instead I find someone better.  
Derek  
A smile broke out across my face and I start to run to him. He's some distance away from me, so I have to leg it to get to him. When I finally make it to him I fling my arms around his neck and he immediately wraps he arms around his waist.

"I've missed you so much," I say into the collar of his jacket. He was wearing the same thing he wore when he... when he got shot. "Am I dead? Is that why I'm here with you?"  
Derek chuckled and released his hold around my waist to look into my eyes. His hand brushed a stray tear I didn't realized was going down my cheek. "No, you're not dead."

"So it's a dream?" I say disappointed.

Derek smiled. "I don't know, you tell me."

"You're not helping," I frowned. "The last thing I remember was fighting a guard and then fainting."

Derek's face turned serious and disapproving. "You made the guard feel death." He didn't say it like a question but a fact. "You shouldn't do that Chloe; I don't like you doing it."

"I know, I know. It's dangerous. And I know you don't like me doing it but that guard had it coming," I said but Derek was still frowning. "Hey," I try for a lighter note. "If this is my dream then why aren't you kissing me?" I pull his jacket so he's closer to me; I lift up on my toes so I can meet my lips with his. Even in a dream his kisses are like fire going through me, every single touch like electricity. I never wanted to stop.

"You have to leave," Derek whispered against my lips.

"No, I want to stay with you," I said, tears going down my cheek again. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey," he stroked my hair. "Finish what you started and we'll be together again. Nothing can keep us apart."

I shook my head, tear coming heavy now. "I can't do this without you, I need you."

Derek wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. "Yes you can. I believe in you. Go back now." He gave me a small shove and I felt myself being drawn back to the real world, but not before I heard him say, "I'll always be with you."

I was on a soft surface, not a bed but a sofa. How did I get on the sofa? My eyes were still closed and I didn't want to open them, mostly because I heard whisper near me. Whispers that were about me.

"How long has she been out now?" Tori whispered impatiently.

"Two minutes longer than the last time you asked. Shut. Up." Simon answered her.

"What exactly happened?" Tori carried on. "I don't understand."

"She fainted, what is there to understand?" Simon said.

"But what was she doing to that man? It looked like she was choking him, but she was hardly touching him. What happened?" She repeated.

"Will you two shut up? You're really getting on my nerves." Derek growled.

"All I'm saying is—" Tori started, no longer whispering. I decided to open my eyes now; no way would it be convincing to sleep through all this bickering.

"Oh, good you're awake," Simon said over Tori. "Are you okay? You had us all worried there."

I sat up and saw that everyone was in different points in the room. Young Me and Simon squishing together in an armchair, Derek sitting on a opposite chair on the other side of the room, looking very displeased with Tori sitting on the arm of his chair and Rae and Andrew standing by the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologise, but... what happened?" Andrew asked looking confused and intrigued at the same time.

"You made him feel death," Young Me said, surprising everyone in the room, including me. "I could see his spirit flickering in and out. You weren't killing him but... is it... is it like tricking the body and mind into thinking you were?" Me asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, something like that." Actually it was exactly like that. I ran my hand through my hair, noticing that I now have a splitting headache. I wanted to lie back on the sofa and close my eyes and sleep until the sun didn't come back up until, say, another couple of days?

"You don't look so good," Tori pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I repeated.

"No you're not. Anyone can see that you look like you're about to collapse, _again_." Rae was really getting on my nerves now. She may have taken down the guards with me but _she_ was the one who brought them here.

"_I'm fine,_" I glared at her.

"Oh yeah," she raised her eyebrows. "Then stand up. Show us all how fine you really are," she said sarcastically. I knew if I stood up my knees would just buckle and I'll fall back on the sofa, but I did it anyway, just to prove her wrong.

I stood up and the world before my eyes started to spin but I, sort of, managed to keep my balance. "See? Perfectly fine," I said, not even wanting to know what my expression must look like.

I obviously wasn't convincing; everyone's face was in denial. "I am fine!" I said throwing up my hands, which I completely regret. I fell back on the sofa hitting my head on the cushions. They were soft but it felt like my brain started rattling in my skull. I moaned and put my head in my hands. _Oww_.

"Told ya," Rae said with satisfaction in her voice.

"Did you faint because you did that, um, thing to the guard?" Simon asked.

I nodded but then moaned at the motion.

"Does that happen often?"

I didn't want to answer that. Derek already thought that my powers were dark magic, which they are... sort of. He also thought that the magic was going to corrupt me, which it won't. But sometimes... occasionally it can take a lot of self control to stop, and when I can't... well it takes a lot out of me. Hence the fainting.

"Yes." Rae answered for me when I took too long to answer.

"No!" I glared at her again.

"_Yes_." She persisted. "When we first found out about this power..."

"Shut up Rae."

"...she was unconsciously doing it, not really realising what she was doing..."

"Rae," I warned.

"In fact she started doing it that to anybody she touched and it started to get out of control. It took up a lot of her energy—completely draining her—"

"Well guess what Rae?" I shouted. "I have enough energy now; maybe you'll like to feel some death. Shut. Up."

I didn't scare her one bit but I got a few startled, shocked _and_ scared glances from everyone else.

"Chloe! They need to know this, for your safety!"

"No they don't!" I said still shouting. "This is my business, not yours to mouth off to anybody you want."

"They're not just anybody, Chloe. They're concerned about you. You just fainted."

"Hardly life threatening. Beside they have nothing to worry about."

Rae opened her mouth for another retort but Tori cut her off.

"Hello! We're right here! No need to talk about us like we're not." Tori seemed like the only one who wasn't fazed by Rae's and I's argument. "Now," she breathed. "We were worried about you because you just fainted right in front of us. You just took down six Edison Group guards and you fainted, I don't know about everybody else but that's kind of worrying."

Tori's opinion had everyone staring at her in astonishment. "We never knew you cared that much about Chloe, Tori." Simon said, breaking the silence. "It's so sweet." He said covering his heart with his hand.

"I don't care about Chloe," she said defensively.

"Thanks," Me said with a frown.

"I mean I don't hate you, but I don't know—I don't know. Never mind." She huffed and leaned back on the chairs back, elbowing Derek in the process.  
Derek glared at her but she seemed oblivious.

"Well as long as you're okay, then everything else is okay," Simon said brightly and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I am okay, thank you."

"That's good because there are a couple of angry Edison Group guards tied up in the basement," Rae said nonchalantly.

"What?" I said standing up and was surprised that I stayed up this time. My head was still dizzy but at least I wasn't falling over again.

"The Guards that we didn't get are tied up the basement. We didn't know what to do with them so we just shoved them down there. Cocky little bastards—well the ginger one is. You think a guy that just got kicked in the head wouldn't be up to making threats, but you'll be wrong. So annoying," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"How many are there?"

"Three—and can I just point out that they're all the guards that you fought. All the ones I fought are—"

"Yes, Rae, I think we all know what happened to the ones you fought," Andrew sighed.

"What happened to the, uh, guards Rae fought?" I didn't know what it was but I didn't want to say, 'the guards Rae killed' in front of my young family.

"I called in a favour, they were taken care of," Andrew said. I didn't really want him to get into the details about how they were taken care of. "What do you think we should do with the guards in the basement?" I could tell by Andrews tone that he was afraid I would say 'kill them'. But after a moment's thought I had a great idea.

"Let them go."

"What? Are you crazy? Has your powers finally gone to your head? What are you—?"

"_Shut up_, Rae. Jeez, don't you ever stop? I have a few questions for them first and after that we let them go. But when we do they won't _remember a thing_." I gave Rae a look hoping she'll understand my meaning. She looked at me like I was crazy and I held her gaze. After a few long moments she gasped.

"Crazy Dave's...?" She trailed off, finally understanding. I'm not surprised that she knew about Crazy Dave's memory eraser—what supernatural didn't? "You... you have that?"

"Of course, what's the point of being here if I didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked with a frustrated sigh.

I turned my head to the bemused faces of Simon, Me, Tori, Derek and Andrew. "Tori, if you would've just shut up, they would have forgotten we were here and carried on with their conversation," Simon said shaking his head.

Simon was right; I _did_ forget they were there while I was having a silent conversation with Rae. If it wasn't for Tori, either Rae or I would've said too much. "Never mind," I turned to Rae. "Let's go to the basement."

Rae pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the door—along with everybody else. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to the basement," Simon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're not, you're staying here."

"But there could be danger!" He argued.

Rae laughed. "If there's danger Chloe and I can defiantly deal with it," She looked at me. "Where is the...thing? I'll go get it."

Did she think I was stupid? There was no way I would go anywhere without the memory eraser. Without it then I don't know what I'd do. I narrowed my eyes at her. "No need," I patted my pocket. "I've got it right here."

"Oh okay, I'll just go to the basement."

"Got what?" Tori asked frustrated again.

"Nothing. Just stay here, okay?" I gave them a stern look before I left the room.

I met Rae at the door to the basement; she was leaning against the frame, my glocks already in her hands. She handed me one and opened the door. "You know I want my other gun back, right?" I said as we walked down the steps.

She laughed. "For someone who hates shooting people, you do like your guns." She was right, I _do_ like my guns, even though I don't like to shoot people. Weird.

Three guards we tied up in wooden chairs, their hands, ankles and torso tightly wound up. One was out cold—the one I made feel death—the other two were awake. One of the two had a bandage around his leg and the other had a big red mark around the side of his face. I'm guessing these were the ones that I shot and kicked around the head. Looking at them I felt no sympathy, just hatred.

"Alright boys, are you up to answering some questions?" Rae asked.

The guard that I kicked around the head scoffed. "Why would we tell you anything?" His voice sounded menacing but I just couldn't take him seriously with a big red mark around his face.

I laughed and both guards and Rae looked at me like I was crazy. "How's your head."

He scowled at me and his lips curled in anger. "When I get out of here I'm gonna—"

"See that's the thing," I interrupted. "You won't be getting out of here unless you answer what I want to know."

He scoffed again. "Is that a threat, _Necromancer_?" He said with disgust.

I sighed. "Of course it is." I walked over to him and pointed the gun at his forehead. I wasn't going to shoot him through the head; I just wanted to scare him. It didn't work. He met my glare with his own. But his friend on the other hand, he looked petrified. He looked at me, then the gun, then his friend. This just might work to my advantage. I turned towards the guard I shot before, the gun still pointed at the other guards head.

"Tell me where to find O'Neil," I said in the hardest voice I could manage, "or your friend here is gonna get a bullet through his brain."

He just looked at me with wide, scared rabbit eyes. I took the safety off the gun to prove my point. "Five seconds!" I was bluffing but he obviously didn't know that. "Five..." I pressed the gun harder on the guards head and he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, his will power lowering. "Four... three." The guard opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Two..." Still nothing. I didn't want to shoot him, but if I didn't then they'll know I was bluffing and won't answer my questions. I sighed. "One."

"No! No! I'll tell you. He's, uh, he's in New York! Yes, he owns a, uh, club of sorts. It's called 'The Supernatural World'. You can't miss it, big building, and lots of lights. That's all we know. Please don't kill us!"

Whoa. This guards rambling had all of us looking at him in disbelief. I even lowered my gun from the guards head and gaped at him. Rae had a look on her face that clearly said 'pathetic'. His fellow guard was looking at him with an expression that said 'you idiot'.

I snapped out of my gapping and pointed the gun at the guard who was rambling. "You swear? If you're lying... well maybe I'll aim a little higher than your leg next time."

He gulped. "No, I swear, I swear. That's where he is."

I turned around to look at Rae but the kept the gun on the guard. "What do you think? Is he lying? Should I shoot him?"

Rae shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't know. He could be a really good actor or he really is this pathetic." Rae said playing along with me.

"No, I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic!" He sobbed. "Please don't shoot me." He was actually crying now.

He really was pathetic.

"Toby," the ginger guard moaned, waking up from unconsciousness. "Is that you wailing? Shut up, I have a killer head—" He opened his eyes and froze when he saw me.

"Morning sunshine," Rae smiled. "We were playing twenty questions, it's your turn. Where Is Japer O'Neil?"

He looked at us with defiance and mostly fear with me. Rae sighed. "That's okay; you don't have to answer me but my friend on the other hand..." Rae shook her head with fake sorrow. "She won't be too happy if you don't."

He sat there staring at us, head held high.

"Chloe," Rae gestured to the guard with a jerk of her head. She seemed to have picked up that the guard was afraid of me.

I put the gun in my waistband and stretch my hand out towards the guard's throat. I wasn't really going to do it but his face paled and his eyes widened. I got as close had my fingertips brushing his skin before he broke.

"New York! He's in New York. He has a club, it's called—"

"Alright, alright, we know all this. The pathetic guard was telling the truth. He shouldn't be hard to find." Rae stepped up so we standing side by side. "Memory eraser?" She asked me.

"Memory eraser," I agreed.

"What?" Pathetic squeaked.

I pulled the small circular, metal sphere out of my pocket; pressed the red button on the side and the two parts pulled apart. I walked to the guard I shot in the leg and placed them on his temples, he was trembling so bad it took awhile to put them on. As soon as they were in place the guard tensed and his eyes almost went out of his sockets.

I backed up a few paces and stared at him with fear and curiosity. For a moment he sat there tense and rigid—but then he started screaming.

I put my hands over my ears and Rae and I shared the same 'what the hell' look.

He eventually stopped and he slumped in his chair unconscious. I walked over to him cautiously and the sides of the memory eraser came apart easily. When they came off he let out a breath, still unconscious.

The same process was repeated with the second guard and the third was the only one that thought it was important to have his last words while he still remembered them.

"It's useless you know," he sneered. "You go looking for O'Neil you'll end up like the rest of your friends, with a bullet through your heart. Isn't that what happen to your werewolf? Oh, didn't I mention? I was the one that shot him. You were running for that portal and I shot him dead centre. It was too easy." He smiled. "Too easy."

I rage so huge was building up inside of me. I felt my face go red and tears sprung to my eyes. I punched the guard over and over until blood was coming out of his nose, mouth and teeth. All the while he was smiling and all I wanted to do was wiped that stupid grin off his face.

I drew my arm back for another punch but I couldn't move—someone froze me. Rae pride the memory eraser from my hands and placed them on the guard head. He tensed and screamed, and then he was unconscious.

Whoever cast the binding spell, Andrew, Simon or Tori, I don't care, uncast it and I was no longer frozen. I punched the guard again, not caring he was unconscious, and didn't stop until strong hands grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I didn't resist, I just cried and cried. My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I sunk to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself and cried, for the first proper time, for the family I lost. For the family I loved.

**That's the chapter readers, I hoped you enjoyed! Please, Please, Please REVIEW! I only got a few last time! I'll update when I can and I hope you stay updated for the next chapter! X  
MissWolfGirl...xx**


	9. Craziness

**Sorry for the wait but it's here now! Thank you so much for reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! X**

Changing the Future

How long did I cry for? I have no idea; all I know is that it was for a _long_ time. Before I collapsed onto the floor and started to cry myself dry, Young Me, Simon, Tori and Derek ran into the room after hearing the guards screaming when I put the memory eraser on them. They were always there behind me when I was trying to punch the smirk off the guard's face; when Tori saw there was defiantly something wrong she froze me and I stopped punching him in midair. Rae used the memory eraser on the guard and then Tori unfroze me. The rage inside me didn't disappear; I kept punching him and it wasn't 'til Derek pulled me away that I finally had my break down.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Tori ask over my sobs.

"She's upset, Tori." Andrew said.

"Well don't just stand there and watch her—me," Young Me said frantically. "Help me."

"Uh," someone said, I couldn't tell who I was crying hard now. "Um, should we try talking to her?"

Someone moved in front of me, Rae, and crouched down in front of me. "Chloe? Look at me," she took my face between her hands and turned my face up to look at her. "You need to get it together. I understand—God knows I understand what you're going through. But we're going to fix this, okay? We're going to get them back. Everything going to fine... But you can't help them if you can't help yourself." Rae's words got through to me. I need to get my family back, if I don't then... I'm not sure I can go on. I've lost everything... but I'm determined to find it again.

I'm not really sure how but I ended up in my bed, still in the clothes I fought in, and cried myself to sleep. Dreaming of when I finally get my Derek back.

**Rae's POV**

I have never seen Chloe like that before, sure I've seen her cry, but that was no ordinary crying. She was also violent. _Violent_! On purpose! That was not the Chloe everyone knows.  
When I finished talking to her Derek picked her up and put her in her bed, she was still crying but didn't even seem to know what was going on around her. Andrew said that he'll take care of the guards.

Everyone looked shaken and confused and I took everyone's temporary daze to take a shower. I grabbed some of Chloe's clothes; she was a bit shorter than me but needs must.  
As I stood under the hot shower, steam billowing around me, I realized that everyone must've heard what was said. What the guard said and what I said to Chloe. I didn't mind them know what we're here for but Chloe on the other hand, well she's all for sticking to the rules of time travel.  
Time travel is confusing but I have a theory: If we change the past the future we come from won't happen. Because the future will change we won't have to go back in time to change the past therefore the people of the past wouldn't have met the people of the future, therefore going on as they should have. It kind of makes sense, I think.

When I was out of the shower, feeling better than I have done in days, I walk into the dining room and find everyone sitting at the table with their hands folded on the table, their faces confused and worried.

"Okay," I sigh. "Questions, right? Chloe probably won't answer your questions but I will... if they're reasonable."

They look shock at my words but also excited and interested at finally find out why two people from the future have come to them. They didn't say anything at first, probably trying to think of the biggest mind blowing question.

"Why did I come here on my own?" Chloe asked at last. This is a big question but they should know.

"Well," I say to Chloe, "Simon, Tori and Derek were going to come through with you but... something happened."

"What?" Simon asked eagerly.

"You all got shot," I didn't mean to sound blunt but even to my own ears I defiantly did. "You were all running to the portal and, from what I heard—I wasn't there—"

"Where were you then?" Tori said angrily, like someone who's just be abandoned. I didn't really want to tell them where I was, I didn't want to tell anyone... and hopefully I won't have to. I met Tori's eyes and hoped I looked strong and not guilty.

"That's a story for another day. _As I was saying_, you were all shot, Tori was first, then Simon. Chloe and Derek were _so close_ but, as you heard, the guy with the red hair shot him."

"I have a question," Simon said with his brows furrowed. "What did he mean when he said 'your werewolf' to Chloe?"

His question almost made me laugh. Simon didn't care about how he was going to die in five years but who his girlfriend is gonna be. I really wanted to laugh but it wasn't the time. "Um, I don't know—talk to the other Chloe—anyway, yeah, you're all dead— any other questions?" That was my sorry attempt of subject changing. Simon, Derek and Chloe looked confused and Tori looked amused. It _would_ be funny if Simon does ask the future Chloe about it and I can't wait to hear her excuse. Unless she tells them, that would be _awkward_.

"What was that thing you put on the guards heads? The metal thing?" Tori asked.

"That is the memory eraser, we plan to use on a very evil supernatural."

"Worse than Davidoff?" Tori smirked.

"Davidoff was like a child with a toy he couldn't handle. He was nothing."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

I sighed. "Look, I can't tell you everything. Just the basics: You're all dead. Chloe's not. She came back to save you. And she is incredibly upset because you're not with her. Hopefully she'll be able to pull herself together so we can go and—"

Someone coughed in the doorway. Chloe. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me with all her might. I was _so_ busted.

"Ah, Chloe," I said a bit nervously. "I thought you were asleep. Didn't _hear you_ get up," I said with a pointed look at Derek. He just shrugged.  
Chloe ignored me and walked over to the table. She didn't sit down, but put her hands on the back of a chair. "What did Rae tell you?" She asked, all traces of her earlier breakdown gone, apart from the heartbroken look in her eyes.

No one answered her at first, just fidgeting in their seats.

Derek was the one who was brave enough to face the wrath of Chloe, but then again, he's usually the only one who is. "She told us that we're all dead in the future and that you plan to change that by erasing a supernatural's memory."

Chloe's sharp gaze turned to me. "Well she's told you too much then hasn't she," She tightened her hold on the chair, like she was restraining her hands from hitting me.

"Chloe," I say cautiously. "I still don't think you've had enough rest—still not yourself—"

"For God's sake Rae, why did you tell them?" She exploded. "If I didn't tell them," she pointed at herself, "then what gives you the damn right to tell them? They didn't need to know!" She kept shouting. She ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation and seemed to keep her fingers there, like she was pulling on her hair, with a pained and annoyed expression one her face.  
Something is definitely wrong.

"It's okay, we can handle it—" Simon started.

"It's not a matter of you handling it," she told him, still shouting. "You shouldn't even know I'm here, let alone know _why_ I'm here."

Shouting at Simon now? Not a good sign. I jump up out of my seat and grab Chloe by the arm and steer her out the room. I stop us at the bottom of the stairs and hold onto her shoulders tightly. "Stop it," I hiss.

"Stop what?" she says trying to squirm out of my grasp but I hold on tighter.

"You're acting like a crazy person. First you make that guard feel death, then you try to _punch_ him to death, then you have a breakdown in front of everyone and now you're acting like a looney in front of everyone. Not cool, snap out of it.

She didn't seem to be taking anything in. "Get-off-me," she said struggling away from me.

"Chloe, stop." I say and before I know it I'm drawing back my hand and then whip it across her face. The force takes her by surprise and she falls to the floor. She cups her cheek in her hand and looks up at me in astonishment.

"Did you just _slap _me?"

"Oh, God," I say and kneel down next to her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I don't know why I did that—you were acting weird so I tried to slap it out of you. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

She stares at me and blinks a few times.

Then we both turned towards the hysterical laughter. "That," Tori laughed, "was _the_ funniest thing I've seen since we've been here."

"Cool, a bitch fight," Simon smiled. "Chloe, this is the part where you start pulling on her hair."

The younger Chloe elbows Simon in the ribs. "Shut up, Simon." She looks at us confused and stricken. "What was that all about? We come out here to see what's wrong and see that you're—" she points at me "— slapping her—me—round the face!"

Chloe and I both scramble up off the floor and I look at Chloe apologetically while she rubs her red cheek. "You—I mean you," I turn to the older Chloe, "were acting weird and I've only seen you like that when you use too much of your power and when you're stressed at the same time."

She glares at me. "So you slapped me?"

"I did it on impulse," I say defensively. "If you think about it for a bit, you should be thanking me."

She rubs her cheek a bit too melodramatically now. "Yes, I am entirely grateful that you slapped me across the face." She says in a sweet voice.

I glared back at her now. "Sarcasm does not become you, Chloe." We stand there glaring at each other for a few moments, all the while Simon and Tori looked on in amusement, Chloe in confusion and Derek looks on in disapproval and, maybe, just a hint of amusement.

Chloe sighed and lowered her hand from her cheek. "I suppose I should thank you. You did shock me out of my... craziness. So... thanks," she says awkwardly.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for slapping you. And for what I did... before all this, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I forgive you for slapping me but I don't forgive you for that."

I sigh in exasperation. "Please Chloe—"

"No, Rae. I still don't trust you. I still need to find a reason. With the fight with the guards you moved a step forward but with you telling them why we're here... you just moved two steps back."

Looking into Chloe's eyes I could see that means what she says. At that moment I wished things could be like before, like best friends. That's impossible now.

"What are you talking about? What did Rae do?" Tori asked.

I ignored her. "Fine," I nod. "But I'm staying with you till the end."

She eyed me suspiciously but shrugged anyway. She then puts on a sweet smile and turns towards the others. "Sorry about that, you guys hungry?"

They nodded, disappointed that they didn't find out any more information, and walked to the kitchen. I trailed behind them and Chloe walked behind me.

"By the way Rae," Chloe says casually. "Give me the memory eraser."

I freeze in my stride and put on a fake casual voice of my own. "Of course, I forgot about that." I reach into my pocket and hand it to her.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe I forgot about it at all— which I didn't. She takes it and puts in her own pocket and walks past me into the kitchen.

I sigh.

Damn, I almost had it.

**Well that's that folks. This was mostly a filler but the part at the end is important. What do you think of the change POV? Should I do different POVs or just stick with the one? Tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible but homework makes it hard. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! And please REVIEW! xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	10. Awkward Part I

**I don't know how long it's been but it's been a **_**long**_** time. So please enjoy...x**

Changing the Future

The next few days were more light hearted, less tense. Rae and I couldn't act on the new information with guards because we had absolutely no clue where to find O'Neil's club. 'The Supernatural World' the guards had called it, but we searched for the club on the internet and the phone books and no information came up. No address, no number, no nothing. So we're kind of at a loss at the moment. And to top it all off I still don't trust Rae. I don't know what her intensions are but there not good. I want to trust her, I really do. The thought makes me laugh because the future Tori would scoff at me and say "You're too trusting Chloe". And I would just ignore her or roll my eyes at her, like we always do... I miss her.

Anyway, the guards that were tied up in the basement unfortunately did not just disappear. We had to do _something_ with them. Andrew called in some more favours, much to his annoyance, and managed to get the guards sent away to a location far away from their present selves. Andrew even managed to get them new ID's. Where their 'new location' is I have no idea, but to be honest it could be at the bottom of a pit for all I care.

Some of the days I even recognize . And one of those days I remember all too clearly. This is the day that the Young Me goes on the date with Simon. This is the day I try and tell myself I don't like Derek, but we all know that's a lie.

I'm sitting in my room thinking over all of this on my own until Rae comes into the room, _uninvited_. She smiles at me and bounds over to my bed and plops herself down in front of me. She cocks her head to one side like a bird and, still smiling, said, "So today's the day that will change your life—for the better I'm guessing."

"What are you talking about?" I said, even though I know exactly what she's talking about.

"Don't play dumb," she teased. "I remember you telling me about your date with Simon and how it all turned out. So what are you going to do? Because the young you, young Simon and the young Derek will all want to know how things turn out. You could avoid them for a few days and let things unravel on their own, that might work."

"Thanks for the advice," I say with a sarcastic smile. "I'm sure it will help me through this awkward moment in time."

She chuckled. "This is gonna be a _fun_ day. C'mon, Andrew made hash browns," She said pulling me off the bed with her.

"So?"

"'So'? When was the last time we both had hash brown?"

"From what I remember of you, they're not exactly your favourite food."

"When you haven't had something in a long time you realise just how much you missed it when it's right in front of you." She said with a wistful look on her face, I don't think she was talking about the hash browns anymore. "Anyway," she snapped out of her daydream. "Breakfast."

We walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where the smell of eggs, bacon, hash browns and beans was too strong to ignore. When we sat down at the table Simon was trying to convince Andrew to let himself and my young self to go get some ice-cream.

"C'mon Andrew—we'll be fine. We'll be careful. _Please_." Simon pleaded.

Andrew sighed. "Fine, fine, okay, but there are rules. Stay in the woods, not the road and Chloe can't go in the store, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," Simon beamed. I ducked my head and started to cut up my bacon into little pieces so I wouldn't have to look at his smile. It makes me feel bad. I know Simon's okay with Derek and I in the end, but who knew at this point in time?  
It was currently just Andrew, Simon, Rae and I in the kitchen but Derek, Tori and, Myself soon walked in for breakfast.

For the rest of the day Rae and I 'borrowed' Andrew's laptop to look for more information on where O'Neil might be and to our disappointment he didn't have much information on him, just his background story, which could've beeen a tragic soap opera story on TV.  
Apparently Jasper O'Neil had his powerful half demon powers ever since he was a little boy of about seven and his family never knew where he got his powers from. They were afraid of him and even brought in multiple priests to 'cleanse' him of the 'demonic influence corrupting him'. O'Neil couldn't control his powers properly and there was apparently an accident with his little brother. His brother Zachery O'Neil, aged five when Jasper was eleven, was said to have ruined Jaspers artwork (O'Neil was a really good artist and was even rumoured to bring his artwork to life) and Jasper got so mad that a fire started in his house. His brother didn't survive the fire and his father was so grieve stricken that he killed himself by a bullet through the head. His mother was heartbroken and said she never wanted to look at or be near her son again. O'Neil lived on the streets for many years, using his powers for no good. The Edison group then found him, they didn't experiment on him but gave him a small job, that small job became a medium job, the medium job became a big job and the big job in the future will become a huge job. A job that will destroy many people's lives.  
There was also an address for his mother in O'Neil's file.

"Maybe his mother will know where his club is?" Rae suggested after we were done reading.

"Didn't you see the part where it said that his mother never wanted to see him again?"

"You never know, it could be worth a shot?" I gave her a doubtful look. "Well it's the only shot we have, I say we take it."

"I suppose... Let me think about it."

"Fine," she sighed. "We've been up here for hours," she said getting off the bed and stretching. "Dinner should be soon."

"Now you mention it, I'm starving." I shutdown the laptop and got off the bed too. Rae went down stairs and I snuck the laptop back in the library. When I went to the dining room everybody was already there. When I sat down Simon gave me a smile and I gave him a small smile back. Dinner was pasta and sauce and we all sat down with different versions of small talk.

"We'll be gone for a while after dinner" Simon said. I remember this conversation

"Oh. Yeah. That's right." Derek looked to the young me and then back to Simon. "So, uh, Andrew's good with that?" I could have sworn that he gave me a look but his gaze went back to Simon

"Yep. You lose that bet, bro. Sure he gave me a whole bunch of warnings—gotta walk through the woods, not on the road, Chloe can't go in the store, blah-blah. But we can go."

"Huh," Derek looked over to Andrew, then to me, nodded and said, "Okay, then."

Rae, who was sitting beside me, put her hand over her mouth and coughed, "_Awkward._"

I glared at her and mouthed the words 'grow up'. She smiled at me and carried on eating. Before I looked back to my food I saw Derek give us a confused frown.

**Sigh Yes I know, it's a cliffy for all you Chlerek fans! I know it's short but that was the point, I hope you enjoyed anyway. Please, please, please REVIEW!  
Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	11. Awkward Part II

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter...x**

Changing the Future

_Previously  
__Rae, who was sitting beside me, put her hand over her mouth and coughed, "Awkward." _

_I glared at her and mouthed the words 'grow up'. She smiled at me and carried on eating. Before I looked back to my food I saw Derek give us a confused frown._

* * *

After dinner Simon and the Young me went to go get their ice-cream and Andrew left to go do some business-y work, so it was just Rae, Tori, Derek and I left at the table. We all sat there in silence, except for Rae who was too busy laughing to herself. I kicked her ankle under the table but that just made her laugh harder and louder.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

Rae laughed and I glared at her. "If you only knew..." Rae chuckled. "You would be peeing yourself laughing..."

"What? You can't tell us? Is it a secret or a future thing?"

"Future thing—ow!" She stopped laughing to rub her ankle where I kicked it a second time.

Tori turned to me. "Why don't you think whatever-it-is is funny? Rae does."

"Because Rae has a cruel sense of humour," I said scowling at Rae but she was still laughing. "Rae! Will you just, _shut up_?"

"Sorry," she laughed. "I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit," she smiled.

We all watched her walk out the door with different expressions on our faces. Mine had a glare, Tori's look said that she thought Rae was crazy and Derek looked as if he was working something very complicated out. I finished off my dinner and went up stairs to my room and looked out the window that looked across the garden and into the woods. I don't know why I just stood there for so long, waiting for the moment when I would walk out of the woods alone. A few minutes later the younger me came out of the woods alone, just like I remembered, and looked up to find Derek standing on the porch.

I saw Derek walk out farther on the porch and myself walk up to him. I watched as I saw myself think whether I should run back into the woods or confront Derek.

"Where's Simon" I heard Derek snap.

My young self pointed towards the woods.

"He _left_ you? Out here? At night?"

"He dropped something. He isn't far," Their voices were muffled by the glass but I could understand it perfectly seeing as I was standing there once. The young me tries to get back into the house but Derek blocks me.

"You're crying?"

"No, I—just dust. From the path. Simon's that way." I tried to pass again but then Derek stooped down to look at my face, I kept moving my head so he couldn't see my face so Derek grabbed my chin. I remember the effect that had on me, my heart was thudding and my stomach was doing flips.

"You _have_ been crying," his voice was soft. "What did Simon—? What happened?"

"Nothing. It just didn't work out"

"Didn't work out?" he said slowly. "Why?"

"Talk to Simon."

"I'm talking to _you_. What you do to him?"

The young me stiffened. I love Derek but sometimes he really does annoy me. "I screwed up. Again. You're shocked, I'm sure. Now let me go inside—" Derek blocked me again

"What you do Chloe?"

Young me moved to the side and so did he, blocking me.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I like him. Just not..."

"Not what?"

"Talk to Simon. He's the one who thinks..."

"Thinks what?"

Me tried to move but Derek blocked me again. This is getting too familiar but I really didn't want to move away from the window, it was like I was hypnotized by this moment I once lived. All I could see was the tops of their heads but it's like actually being there again.

"Thinks what?" Derek said again.

"That there's someone else," Young me blurted then she took a shuddering breath. "He thinks there's someone else."

"Who?" Derek asked. Then at that moment the young me looked up at the window I was standing at and then Derek looked up following her gaze. They were both staring at me for, like, two seconds before I quickly moved away from the window and sat down on the bed. Oops.

Sitting on my bed I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I couldn't tell if it's changed or stayed the same because of that one difference I've made. From what I remember the conversation between Derek and I there was a big argument, then Derek goes to look for Simon and I go back into the house.

A few minutes later I look back out the window and see Derek walking out into the woods and Young Me walking into the house. I jumped off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom. If I know me—which I do—then the first place I'll be going to is to me, and that's a conversation I _really_ don't want to have.

As I was running into the bathroom I passed Rae on the way dripping wet and wrapped up in a towel. "If you wanted to take a shower, I kinda used all the hot water."  
I just ran straight passed her. "Where's the fire?" She shouted after me.

When I reached the bathroom I closed the door and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door a breathed heavily. Maybe I'm over reacting but, as you can see, I'm not really into awkward moments. I slid down the bathroom door and sat there for a short while. On the other side of the door I could hear voices so I pressed my ear against the wooden door.

"Rae, have you seen Chloe—me—anywhere?" Oh no. Rae is bound to snitch on me.

"Yeah," _thank you Rae._ "She ran into the bathroom a couple of minutes ago."

"Thanks Rae."

"No problem," she said with crystal clear amusement in her voice.

I scrambled up off the floor and quickly turned the shower on so I could pretend that I couldn't hear anyone while in the shower. A few seconds after there was a knock on the door. "I know you're in there. And I know the shower trick!"

I mentally cursed my stupidity. Of course she knows the trick because I know the trick. I ruefully turned off the shower and opened the door a little to see Young Me standing in front of me, arms crossed with an expression of confusion and annoyance.

"You know it's really hard to talk to yourself when you're avoiding yourself," she said. To anybody else that wouldn't have made sense but to us it was a perfectly normal sentence.

"I'm not avoiding you," I said in my innocent voice. But of course, you can't fool yourself. She looked at me with disbelieve.

"I want to talk to you," I started to say my excuse but she cut me off. "Please, I really need to talk to someone and if I can't even talk to myself then who can I talk to?"

She—I—was right. This was crazy, I can't avoid myself.

"Maybe I should talk to Rae...," she mused.

"What? No! She'll stir it up, she'll make things worse."

"So you know what I want to talk about then?"

"Yes..." I opened the door wider and walked out. "Let's talk."

We walked to her and room but it was occupied by Tori lounging on her bed reading Monte Carlo. We went to my room but was occupied by Rae listening to music and dancing around. She froze when she saw us but we just awkwardly closed the door behind us. The kitchen was occupied by Andrew on the phone to someone important so we went into the living room. We both sat on opposite sides of the sofa with our legs up in the exact same position.

"So," I started. "You wanted to talk, let's talk."

"W-well you h-heard the argument with D-Derek outside, right?" She stuttered

"I lived that argument with Derek. What about it?"

She took a deep breath. "Was S-Simon right? Is there... someone e-else?"

"You would know too."

"Yes," she sighed. "But that's not the point. I want confirmation. I'm so confused. But you've been in this situation already so you know what happens and so you can help with my confusion."

"I don't believe in telling people of the past about the future—."

"Please, just tell me. You're me so you know how I'm feeling—you have to know!" She said franticly. "I know it's not exactly life and death but it's important to me. Please tell me," she let out in a breath.

I sighed heavily and just accepted the inevitable. "Yes," was my simple answer.

"Yes?" she said confused.

"You asked me if there was someone else. And yes there is... And we both know who that someone else is."

She looked at me like there was more to say but I didn't say anything else. "Wait, what?" she said after she realised that was all I was going to say. "But... that doesn't make sense."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because he doesn't like me... He would never like me."

I gave her a look that said 'I beg to differ'. Her eyes widened at her mouth made an 'O' shape. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Okay, so you're telling me that in the future Derek and I are... together. Like together, together."

I couldn't help but smile now. "Yep."

She smiled at that but at the same time someone walked into the room.

**Well that's the chapter and I hoped you liked it. So... who walked into the room when Chloe said that she and Derek were together? Simon, Derek or Tori? You'll have to see who it is in the next chapter! Please, please, please REVIEW!  
****Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	12. Drama

**Okay, well, how long has it been since I last updated? No clue! And I am really, really sorry about that... Please forgive me and feel free to rant about it the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! Xx **

Changing the Future

_Previously  
__"Okay, so you're telling me that in the future Derek and I are... together. Like together, together."_

_I couldn't help but smile now. "You bet,"_

_She smiled at that but at the same time someone walked into the room._

My back was to the door so I had to turn my head around to see Tori walk through the door. Both my face and Young Chloe's face fell and looked relived at the same time when a shocked, but smirking, Tori stood in the doorway. She had her moth gaping open, twitching at the corners in an attempted to not laugh.

"You...," she pointed a finger at both of us and put her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles coming out of her mouth. "You and Dog Boy? Are you serious? In the future? How does that happen? Oh my gosh. I really didn't see this coming. How did I not see this coming? Oh, this is too good." Tori's little rant seemed to last forever. Her constant giggles and questions had our faces flushing a very unattractive red. We fidgeted in our seats and waited until her laughing fit subsided.

"You finished?" I asked when she leant on the door frame, clutching the sides of her stomach and wiping away a tear.

"Yeah," she sighed, and then giggled a little bit more. "Okay, I'm done now. My fun is over." She straitened up, smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes and walked over to the nearest seat. "So tell me," she said in a complete fake conversational voice. "How do you and Derek get together?"

I gave her a sceptical look. "Why should I tell you? You just spent the last ten minutes laughing about it."

She gave me an outraged look (fake of course). "No, honestly, I really am interested."

Young Me snorted. "No, you're just bored. Am I right?"

Tori sighed and slumped back in her seat. "So what if I am? I have no entertainment—and yes I know, I'm not here to be entertained, blah, blah, blah. But c'mon! I thought you two—or is it just you?—were nice. I need someone to talk to." She did seem genuinely bored and it's true, she doesn't have anyone to talk to.

But that's not my problem. Tori won't ever change she's exactly the same in the future. She has to know everybody's business and when she finds out about that person business she can't keep her mouth shut. I know she'll never change but all of Tori's flaws are what makes up Tori. The Tori that I love like a sister—not that I'll ever tell her that in this time. And yes, I may love her like a sister but she needs to learn how to butt out.

"I'm not telling you anything," I said simply.

"Oh, c'mon," she whined. "Please, please, please, please, please. I'm your friend aren't I? Sort of? Please? C'mon, trust me." Tori carried on like this for another ten minutes. Now imagine how this would get on your nerves and how easily it would be too cave in to her constant plead. I wish I could say that I was one of the strong ones that can just ignore her and not tell her anything. But I'm not, I always give in to Tori in the end.

"Fine, fine!" I shouted over her begging. "I'll tell you, just... _shut up_."

"Okay," she agreed brightly. "Now tell me how you get together."

I sighed and fidgeted to get myself comfortable but mostly just to stall for time. "Well," I began. "We get together not long from this time, a week, maybe more—"

"But you just went out with Simon," Tori said turning to Young Chloe. "You're certainly making your way around the group."

Young Me's face turned bright red and all she could manage was a quiet, "Shut up Tori."

"_Anyway_," I said to get their attention. "There really isn't much to tell. I started to like Derek and he started to like me and after the Edison Group..." I struggled to find a word that wouldn't reveal anything, "drama, Derek and I were official together. There was a bit more... _drama_ because we were together but you'll have to wait and see what happens because I'm _definitely_ not saying anything about that."

"Simon drama?" Tori asked like it was obvious.

"No, actually, Simon was fine with us. He even drew me a picture."

"A picture of what?" Young me asked.

"You'll see," is all I said.

"If it wasn't Simon drama, then was it parent drama? You know, like, the whole 'you can't be together' thing?" Tori asked.

"Well... sort of, that was one of the dramas but not the one I was talking about*****. It was much bigger than that."

Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "No more questions about that drama. You'll have wait and experience it for yourself."

"Okay, I'll drop it. Just one more question." She said raising a finger to represent one. I nodded for her to go on. She opened her mouth and out came a very un-Tori like question, "Were you happy? Before we all... died," her voice broke at the last word. "Did you love each other?"

I blinked at Tori's question in surprise. "Err, yes," this time my voice broke. "More happy than you could ever imagine." My eyes started to cloud over with tears but I gave them a watery smile to tell them I was fine. I tried to blinked back the tears after a moment and then I made a silent sniff and smiled more fully. "So," I began, hoping my voice didn't crack. "Anymore questions?"

Tori and my young self shook their heads silently and looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. "Well, I'm glad you were happy," Tori said. I furrowed my brow and was going to ask why she was not talking like her annoying self but then someone walked into the room. Again.

As you know my back was to the door so I turned again to see Andrew looking between me, young me and Tori with an eyebrow raised. "I couldn't help but over hear—"

"Because you were eavesdropping?" Tori suggested.

"No!" Andrew said and anybody with ears could tell he was lying. "I just happened to be walking by when I heard that you and Derek," he said turning to me, "are together in the future and there's... _drama_? What... what sort of drama?" he asked. If you looked closely at Andrew you could see his eyes shifting, almost as if he were nervous.

"Don't worry Andrew," I said trying to put as much ice in my words without making it too obvious. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

His shoulders lifted and fell with relief but not for the reason Tori and Chloe thought. "That's... good. I hope you and Derek... were happy?" To me the last words sounded like a question. Derek and I can't be happy now, seeing as there is no Derek but 'were happy' sounds about right. We _were_ happy.

"Who were happy?" Rae said joining everybody in the room and sitting next to Tori, who scowled at her but didn't move away.

"Chloe and Derek," Tori said simply.

"Ah, yes," Rae said nodding her head in a knowing way. "They were practically inseparable. You wouldn't see one without the other, it was cute," she added with a smile.

"Cute," Tori scoffed, obviously turning back to herself. "Sounds annoying... and clingy," she put in after a thought.

We all just rolled our eyes at her and Rae carried on talking. "Remember when we all went to the supermarket and me, you and Tori were looking at the clothes when these boys came along and started to flirt with us but you didn't realise they were flirting and just kept on talking to them." Rae stopped to laugh at the memory and Tori and Andrew laughed at the story but me and Chloe started to turn pink. "Derek saw," she started again, "and on the way home Derek was in a strop and you had no idea why and me, Tori and Simon just couldn't stop laughing."

"I don't see why you couldn't have just told me and then we could have avoided the whole thing."

"Avoided what?" Tori asked, eager for the rest of the story.

"Well, Derek was in a strop and you know what he's like when he's in a mood. So when Chloe asked what was wrong Derek completely blew up about the whole flirting thing and they started having an argument that lasted at least, what, a week? Neither Chloe or Derek wanted to apologise first but, being the perfect that they were"—there was that word again, 'were'—"they both apologised at the same time. And to make up for the loss of a whole week they were even more inseparable and... clingy," she finished with a smile and a chuckle. Chloe was pink but smiling, Tori had her nose wrinkled at the mention of clingy but she still had a small smile on her face and Andrew had a tiny smile but there was still the constant worry in his eyes. Then someone walked through the door. Once again.

Simon had his eyebrows raised at the smiles on everybody's face and by the look on _his_ face he heard the whole story. "Well...," he started awkwardly (I hate awkward). "That was a... cute story."

Everybody sat in awkward silence as Simon walked to a chair and sat down. Young me shrank in her seat and the soft pink that dusted her face had now turned bright red. The silence in the room was maddening, nobody said anything because nobody had anything to say and nobody left because that meant admitting this scene was awkward, which it most definitely was.

Tori 'coughed' and straightened up in her seat. "So, you heard Rae's trip down memory lane?" Simon just nodded but Tori carried on, "Cute story wasn't it? I mean, something like that would never happen to me but it was sweet," Tori rambled. I didn't know if she was trying to make things better or worse.

"Mmhm," Simon nodded then after a moment he sighed. "Listen Chloe," he said.

"Yes?" Both of us answered at the same time.

"Um, young Chloe," Simon explained.

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry," I stammered.

"I was a jerk Chloe," Simon said looking at the younger version of me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so insensitive—" Tori laughed quietly at the word –"and just leave you there in the woods. I'm sorry. Can I be forgiven?" Simon asked with pleading eyes that nobody could resist.

Chloe smiled at him and stood up walking towards him with her arms raised to hug him. Simon smiled and stood up to hug her too. "Of course I can forgive you," she laughed a little. "There's actually nothing to forgive."

Simon laughed too and pulled away from the hug. "Sounds like you and Derek will be happy together," he smiled at me over Chloe's shoulder and I smiled back at him for not say 'were'.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "I—"

"Okay enough with the hugging and the smiling and the love. It's getting boring. We get it Chloe and Derek love each other."

"Tori..." Andrew began but then someone walked into the room. Do I need to say who it was?

Derek came in slowly looking at everybody in the room. My face and Chloe's face both blushed simultaneously when his eyes landed on us. Nobody knew what to do or say but luckily it was Andrew that came to the rescue.

"Er, Rae, Chloe, Tori, Simon. Come help me with... food."

"But we've already had dinner," Tori began.

"Now." Andrew finished. We all got up without complaint and rushed out the room, only Derek and young me staying in the room.

Rae let out a dramatic breath. "Well... this has been an interesting evening. And I am actually hungry, anyone else?"

Surprisingly we all agreed and even more surprisingly we all helped to make sandwiches. Everybody was in a light mood and smiley and we all smiled when a blushing Chloe and a slightly pink Derek, which was very rare, walk in the kitchen.

"Aww, well isn't that just cuuute," Tori teased in a sugary voice.

Derek scowled at her. "Shut up Tori."

"Nope," she said as she put the platter of sandwiches on the kitchen table. We all sat down and helped ourselves to cheese and pickle, ham and mustered, BLT and chicken and mayo sandwiches. "So," Tori said around a mouth full of sandwich. "Do you have any more interesting secrets?"

"Not that I can think of right now." I said.

"I do!" Rae said brightly. "It's a big one, very dramatic." She turned to face me. "Don't you think Chloe?" She slyly moved her eyes to Tori then to Simon, luckily nobody else saw.

The big secret of Simon and Tori being brother and sister. I stopped mid chew and put down my sandwich. "Don't," I had to swallow to say the rest. "Don't even think about it."

Rae giggled and put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. "But it's a bigger secret that the you and Derek one and now that I've thought about it I won't be able to keep it in."

"Well, try," I said, looking panicked and annoyed. "It's not our secret to tell."

"Hello!" Simon said. "We're still here."

"C'mon, tell us what it is. If it's a bigger secret than Chloe's and Derek's then it sounds interesting.

At the sight of Tori and Simon wanting to know the secret that was about them Rae started laughing uncontrollably and a big smile started to creep up on my lips.

"Rae, stop laughing!" I said playfully smacking her arm. She just laughed harder.

"Please," she gasped. "I need to tell them. I wasn't there when they found out the original time."

"Uh-oh," Chloe said looking at me and Rae then at Tori and Simon. "Is this what I think it is?"

Rae stopped laughing and looked at young me. "You know?"

"I thought it was just a rumour," Chloe said and put down her sandwich down to cover her mouth in shock. "It can't be true."

"What can't be true?" Derek asked.

"How do you know?" Tori asked.

"C'mon, tell us." Simon begged.

"Don't say anything. Not now. Not yet. It would be chaos." Chloe said with a frantic but amused look in her eyes.

"I agree. Rae, don't say anything. Or I swear I'll—"

"Fine," Rae put her hands up in surrender. "I won't say a word." She mimed zipping her lip and throwing away the key.

I rolled my eyes at her picked up my sandwich again.

"That's unfair," Tori frowned. "Chloe gets to know but we don't?"

"We didn't tell her," Rae said. "She just knew." She paused for a moment. "How did you find out?"

Young Chloe looked to me to see if was okay to say anything, I just shrugged my shoulders. As long as she doesn't say the actual secret, which she won't because she's me.

"A demi- demon told me," she said simply. "But she wasn't sure either."

"Huh," was all Rae said before she went back to her sandwich.

"_Please_ tell us. I need to know now," Tori begged.

"Well, you'll just have to—" I began.

"Wait and see, I know, I know." Tori said grumpily

We all laughed at her expression and, thankfully, the subject changed. This night would have been a good one until Derek stiffened.

"What's wrong bro?" Simon asked looking worried.

"People. Coming through the woods. At least six."

Me and Rae were already out of our seats and running up the stairs to grab our guns and then sprinting back into the kitchen. Everybody was looking out the glass doors trying to see who was coming through the woods but it was too dark.

"Stay inside this time." I said to them before me and Rae went out the deck. The automatic light on the wall eliminated to the garden and the edge of the woods. We couldn't see anything and we couldn't hear anything but we had our guns ready anyway. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was coming out of my chest. I didn't want the thing that happened last time to happen again. Looking over at Rae I could she look perfectly calm.

After a few moments later... nothing happened. I looked back at Derek, a question in my eyes but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me, a disbelieving oath on his lips. I look back at the woods and still nothing was there. Nothing that I could see.

Suddenly three dark figures emerged from the woods. They came closer and none other than Kit, Aunt Lauren and Rae's mother Jacinda walked forward side by side. Rae faltered and her hand with the gun in it lowered a little. A tight knot in my stomach also had me lower my gun a little too but then I thought, didn't Derek say that were at least six.

As soon as I thought it three other figures emerged from the woods.

Simon, Tori and Derek.

I lowered my gun completely, my mouth hanging open, not sure whether to scream or not. Instead I just grabbed Rae's arm and pulled her inside and locked the door.  
What's happening?

**Well that's the long awaited chapter and I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait.  
* notice that? Well the drama that Chloe was talking about you can read on the Darkest Powers Blog. If you don't know about the blog just Google the Darkest Powers Blog and then you can read about Tori and Simon in the Awakening when they get separated from Derek and Chloe and the newest story which is set after the Reckoning. All written by Kelley Armstrong herself.  
Again, I am extremely sorry about the loooooooooong wait. I'll try not to do it again...  
Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	13. The Visitors

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in awhile. But, hey, I like to read (a lot) and that takes up some of my time.  
Taste the Rainbow- Or Else, As an answer to your question, no Chloe isn't. Even though that would be a very good twist to the story.**

Changing the Future

Rae's POV

I stood in shocked silence as I saw my mother, Kit, Lauren, Simon, Tori and Derek walk out of the woods. I stood transfixed at the sight of their appearance in the garden, like, five years in the past. I didn't even notice that Chloe pulled me off the patio and into the house until the glass door slid in front of my face and the click of the lock being turned.  
I don't understand. Why are they here? Simon, Tori and Derek are dead, I'm sure of it. No way can someone survive a shot to the chest or the heart or the head for that matter. Only the darkest of magic can achieve something like this and only a psycho would try—Of course. Only a psycho would bring something back from the dead. And I have a pretty good I idea who the psycho is. Jasper O'Neil. And I know why they're here. They're here for me.

"Rae? Rae, are you okay?" Chloe waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a second. This is just... crazy."

Chloe nodded with a knowing look in her eyes. "I don't understand. They're dead. Well, Derek, Tori and Simon are. How—how are they here?"

"I don't know," I lied, "but we should see what they want."

"Hey, I'm looking pretty good in the future," Simon said causing Chloe and I to jump about a foot in the air. I forgot they were there. Andrew, Derek, Tori, Simon and Chloe were also looking out into the garden. "Look, I even have muscles. Not as much as Derek though," he prodded Derek with his elbow. "And I didn't even think it was possible for Derek to get taller. Tori... well you just look older and have longer hair but you still have that same old bitchy-ness about you."

"_Shut up_ Simon! This is serious!" Tori scolded. "Something wrong, this isn't right." She looks up at Chloe and me. "This is wrong, right?

Chloe nods. "Definitely wrong," she put her hand on the door handle. "I'm gonna go out and talk to them."

Without thinking I grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. "No!" I let go of her wrist. "I—I mean. I'll go. It might be too hard for you. You know, what with losing Derek and everything." (Derek shifted on the spot) "I'll go and talk to them."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at me. "If you're implying that I can't handle it because I'm too weak, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

"No! No, I'm just saying that maybe you should stay just in case, you know?"

Chloe looked out into the garden and sighed. "Fine, but I'll go out if I need to. Understand?"

"Yes, okay," I quickly slid open the doors and I briskly walked out to meet the others.

They were all just standing there in the middle of the garden, the light of the porch shining on their face contrasting with the shadows making them have a ghostly appearance. The group in the garden watched me walk out to them with passive eyes.

"Hello Rae," my mother smiled sweetly at me. She looked down at my hand at frowned. "You know I told you I don't like you using guns. Horrible weapons," she shook her head just like my mother would do. Except this wasn't my mother.

I scoffed at her and sneered. "Yes, my mother told me that. But you're not my mother. You're very good at acting like her though."

My mother look- a- like dropped her motherly face and smirked. "I _am_ good at acting like her, aren't I? You want to know what the best part about it is," she said not waiting for an answer. "I have all her memories." She put her hand on my face in a motherly way and adopted the motherly expression again. "So you see how easily it for me to play Mother Jacinda."

I moved away from her hand cautiously. "What about all of you? Are you Zombies or something because last time I checked you were dead." I said to Tori, Simon and Derek.

Simon smirked. "Nope, not zombies. You see, we're something you would call reflectors. We reflect other people's appearance, memories, powers, feelings and... basically their whole lives."

"Why are you here?"

He smiled a Simon-ish smile. "To make sure you do your job. We have a message for you, from O'Neil. He says and I quote, 'She better do her job quick or I'll sever her mother's limbs from her body and feed them to my werewolves'."

His words sent a shiver down my spine. They had my mother—my real mother. They captured her and know they're using me. I love my mother more than anything and I'll do anything for her, even if it means betraying my friends... again. "I'm doing it as fast as I can, I swear, I just need more time. But did all of you need to be here? It doesn't take six... _reflectors_ to deliver a message."

"No, it doesn't," Tori- look- a- like agreed. "This is to give you more time. The more poor Chloe is busy with us—her supposedly dead family—the less time she'll spend with trying to find O'Neil. Giving you more time to get what O'Neil wants. Once he's got what he wants we kill Chloe, go forward in time, you get your mother and we leave these... _bodies_." She looked behind me and smiled. "Here comes Chloe now."

Chloe walked up to us with a confident stride and a scowl on her face. "What are you hiding? Derek can't hear a thing you're saying."

Derek- look- a- like smiled. "You know Simon can do a spell to block noise Chloe. Did you forget that?"

Chloe stopped in her tracks and faced Derek. Her eyes widened and the gun in her hand slackened. Derek's smile widened, the smile he only gives to Chloe and moved towards her. She moved back and a hard look crossed her face. "You're dead." She simply said.

Derek gave her a look the look that usually says _Really? Are you sure?_ "Chloe, our world is full of magic. We were healed by the Edison Group for information but, like we always do, we escaped. We went to Crazy Dave and followed you here."

"No. I know you can't heal the dead, you were all definitely dead. I saw you die."

Derek moved forward again but this time Chloe didn't move away. He took her hand and pulled her close. "No, Chloe. Look at us. We're here and alive. The only way you'd be able to bring back the dead is as if you used dark magic," he laughed a rare Derek laughed. "Not even the Edison Group would go as far as to use Dark magic to bring a body back from the dead."

If these reflectors reflect people I'm sure that those people have to be alive. Dark magic was definitely involved here. And Dark magic was using Chloe. Making her weak. It was going to kill her. I can't let that happen. Ever.

"Chloe—" I tried to warn her but my fake mother but her hand on my arm which would look like a nice gesture but she held on tight. Bruises will definitely be there in the morning.

"Honey, let them have their moment. You don't know what it's like to lose someone." The hidden _yet_ in her sentence.

This is tearing me apart. Save my mother or save Chloe.

"Chloe, it's us. It's me, Derek. See?" He stroked back the hair from her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. She took a deep breath as if to give her strength and closed her eyes. "It's too good to be true," she murmured.

_Too good to be true_, I thought. It's a shame it isn't true.

Derek pulled her into a hug. She let him but she still had a wary look in her eyes. Maybe she won't fall for it completely. There's hope.

Tori's look- a- like smirked along with Simon. "Easy" she whispered to him. "So we're all together again," she said a bit more loudly, "one big happy family. Let's go meet our past selves shall we?"

And together we walked up to the house. These visitors made me more scared than I already was but they helped me to realise that I hate being used.

I _have_ to get rid of them.

**Short but it was only a filler chapter. Remember to give me a review. What do you think, good or bad? I want to know. I'm not completely sure about this chapter, so if it's terrible I'll re-write it. I'll hopefully update when I can... REVIEW PLEASE!  
****Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	14. Play Along!

**Well...okay... I haven't updated in... How many months? It's just with this new school year and more homework piled on my desk, it's getting harder to update and for that I am sorry. Well here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Changing the Future

Happy? Joyful? Ecstatic? Crying with a loving smile?

Ha!

I'm none of those things. Here's what I am: Suspicious. Uneasy. Doubtful. Oh, they may look like my family, talk like my family and walk like my family but they are _not_ my family. What's so funny about it is they actually think they have me fooled. There's no way I'm letting them treat me like some dumb blonde. I'll show them. I'll make them pay.  
Fooling them is going to be hard, seeing as they got all my families memories. Yes, I know what they are. Reflectors. They can change into somebody and have their memories. Even the dead. And, if my memory serves correctly, after a few days, hours even, their appearance starts to change into their true form.  
It's obvious what they're here for, to stop me and Rae... maybe even kill my past family. No way am I going to let that happen. I'm done with being an emotional rollercoaster. If O'Neil wants to play dirty I'll show him just how muddy I can get.

Walking up to the house with Fake-Derek's arm around me (I really wanted to twist his arm around and snap his wrist off but... I can control myself) we walked through the back door and into the kitchen with past Derek, Tori, Simon and Andrew. Their expressions ranged from disbelieve, doubtfulness, wariness and excitement. I painted on a dazed smile on my face, so I didn't scare them.

"What's going on?" Andrew demanded. "I don't understand."

"Andrew," Kit spoke for the first time. "It's me old friend, Kit. Surely you remember me?" He smiled that warm, inviting smile that only belonged on the real Kit's face (I wanted to scratch it off).

"Dad!" Simon beamed. "You're alright! You're safe!" Simon moved to go to his Dad, who he hasn't seen in months, who he's been searching for ever since Lyle House, but Derek pulled him back by his collar stopping him from leaving his side. "Derek! It's Dad, what's your problem?"

"It's fine. It's completely understandable why you would react this way. It's the way I raised you both," Kit smiled. "Be careful Simon," he chuckled. "I could be an imposter." Fake-Aunt-Lauren and Fake-Jacinda smiled along with him (I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from screaming at them). Rae shifted at his words. One look was all it took for me to realise that _she knew_. She's known from the moment they came. I wanted to stamp my foot and pull out her copper curls for betraying me... _again_. But, like I said before I'm no emotional rollercoaster. I'm keeping it in check. I'll freak out at her later when these Reflectors are gone... maybe even make her disappear along with them.

"Hold on." Tori's commanding voice rang out. "Rae said we died, that we got shot. How are we standing right in front of us... if that even makes sense."

"Excellent question Me," Fake-Tori smiled. She looked at Fake-Simon with a smug expression. "I was always the bright one."

"Here we go..." Fake-Derek sighed.

"You? The bright one? Pu-leese... Everyone knows I'm the bright one and you're just the annoying one that just tags along," Fake-Simon said dramatically.

"Don't make me laugh Simon. You'll be the smart one when Chloe doesn't see ghost and Rae doesn't stop playing with fire."

"Don't get me into this," Rae said, looking at her feet.

Fake-Simon opened his mouth for another witty reply when Kit cut them off. "Don't start you two, now isn't the time." For a moment it was like it use to be, when Simon and Tori used to fight over nothing and Derek and I would just sit and watch the banter until it got on our nerves and Kit would come along and break it up. They were very convincing.  
"An answer to your question Tori," Kit began, talking sweetly, as if to a daughter. "The older you, Simon and Derek were hurt but not fatally. The Edison Group heeled them and kept them captive for a while until myself, Lauren and Jacinda broke them out. By that time Chloe and Rae were long gone so we followed them and here we are. Together again, like it should have been," he smiled at me and I forced a smile from where I still stood with Derek's arm around my waist.

"Oh, Chloe," my fake aunt fake cried. "It must have been so hard for you, all alone," she walked over to me and smothered me in a hug so much like my real aunts. "How did you do it?" She said, stooping down a little to get a better look at my face, giving me a motherly smile. I covered my hands over hers, which were cupping my face, and gave her a sweet clueless Chloe smile. "Well," I began. "I went through the portal, landed in a road, beat-up a couple of guys, stole their clothes—I was going to steal their wallets but they were completely broke—, went to your old house, stole some clothes and all your money and did a little grand theft auto and stole a car," (I didn't want to tell them about Crazy Dave) "ended up here, hurt my ankle—thank you Simon—, found Rae and took down six Edison Group guards. So... you know," I shrugged. "I'm not dead yet." I laughed sweetly. "And our adventures not even done yet, right Rae?" I looked away from my fake aunt, who was looking at me with eyebrows raised, a looked up to see everyone staring at me in disbelieve.

"Nope, definitely not done yet," she smirked. I may not have said it outright and I'm guessing Rae caught on, judging by her smirk. We both knew they were imposters and we both knew they have to go.

Fake-Aunt-Lauren trilled a little laugh, my real Aunt never _trilled_, and kissed me on my forehead (I wanted to push her away and wipe my hand across my head). "Oh, I've missed you Chloe. You and your little stories," she laughed again and this time all the Fakes joined in.

"Yeah, you always made us laugh," Fake-Simon laughed. He reached over to me a ruffled my hair affectionately (My hand twitched but I had to stop myself from grabbing his wrist and bending it backwards). I laughed along with them to keep up appearances.

"You guys must be tired, right?" I asked innocently, I'm the master at acting innocent. "I was when I came through."

"A little tired but—" Jacinda began but I cut her off.

"Then go upstairs freshen up then come back down so I can have you all to myself. We can catch up, you have to tell me everything. You don't know how much I've missed you guys," I smiled to my family with fake watery eyes, sideways hugged Fake-Derek, and squeezed Fake-Aunt-Laurens hand lovingly.

"Okay honey," my fake aunt stroked my hair. "We'll be down soon, okay?"

I nodded and detangled myself from Fake-Derek's arms and watched the Fakes walk out the kitchen with a smile and teary eyes until the door shut and I dropped my smile and wiped my eyes. Simon made to walk out the door with them but I barrelled across the kitchen floor as quietly as I could and pulled him back and put my hand over his mouth. He struggled but I held on tight.

I tried to listen to their receding footsteps but Simon made it difficult with him thrashing around. They walked up the stair and I could hear their murmured conversations until it drifted away. I let go of Simon when he licked my hand.

"Urgh, Simon! Gross!" I said shaking my hand and wiping it on his shoulder

"Shh!" Rae said, frantically waving her hands. "Do you know?" She whispered to me.

"I know and I know that you know but they don't know," I said pointing to the people of the past. "They should definitely know, they're dangerous, you know?"

She scowled at me at slapped my arm. "Stop with the 'knows'," she hissed. "This is serious."

"Hi!" Simon waved from where he was standing in between us the whole time. "What do you know that we don't know but should know?"

"Yeah, I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Shh!" Rae and I both hissed at the same time. Rae pointed to her ear, then to Derek, then pointed upstairs and mimed a pen a paper.

"What!" Simon shouted.

"Shut Up!" Rae, Me, Tori and I whispered loudly.

Andrew walked toward the sink and pulled out the draw underneath and dug around a bit until he found an old note pad and pen, which looked liked someone had been chewing on, and started to write on it. After a few seconds he handed it towards me and Rae.

_They're not who they say they are, are they?_

Rae and I shook our heads simultaneously. I sat down on the kitchen table and gestured for everyone to do the same. They did immediately and looked at the writing on the pad.

"What?" Simon said loudly, again. Tori hit him on the shoulder and shushed him.

I took the pen a paper and wrote:

_They're a new kind of supernatural. They reflect people's lives and appearances. They are __NOT GOOD.  
DO NOT TRUST!_

Derek took the pen and note pad and wrote down in his familiar neat handwriting:

_So they're not us?_

We shook out heads.

_They're dangerous?_

We nodded our heads.

_We should leave._

I nodded my head again and took the note pad and pen from him.

_We will. First we have to wait until their appearances wear off because they're too dangerous at the moment. When they do we either fight or run. But right now, play along!_

It was so quiet and we were so engrossed in our silent conversation that we didn't even notice Fake-Derek at the door. "Hey," he said with a barely there smile. "It's quiet down here. What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Rae said nonchalantly, taking the paper from the table, crinkling it up in her fist and trying to casually put it under the table. A few seconds later I could smell the paper burning under the table. I mentally cringed. If I could smell it so could Fake-Derek. I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards him. I gave a clueless Chloe smile again, took his arm a steered him to face towards the outside of the kitchen. I reached up on my toes and kissed him only the lips (I _really_ wanted to pull away), he put his arm around my waist (I had to stop myself from bring up my leg and kneeing him where the sun don't sun shine, but I had control). I pulled away from the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Derek." Over his shoulder I gave Rae a glare, she just put her thumbs up in a way that said 'Good job, it worked'. Tori mimed gagging and Young me and Derek were blushing, Andrews eyes narrowed and Simon scowl could out match mine any day.

The sooner they're gone the happier we'll all be.

**That's the chapter. I know it's short and yes you can hate me for it but I like the chapters to end dramatically. So PLEASE review and tell me what you like and what you don't like so I can improve and make you happy! REVIEW PLEASE, it's what keeps me writing! x**

**Miss WolfGirl... x**


	15. Shattered

**Well here's the next chapter but, c'mon, you can do better with the reviews! I only got a few and I was a little disheartened. Maybe the chapter was just rubbish but if that was the case I want to know! Please leave a REVIEW! X**

Changing the Future

Okay, now I'm just confused... I could have sworn that the imposters were here to either kill me or stop me from pursuing O'Neil but they seem to be just letting me get on with things, which is weird seeing as it's been a weeks now. As much as I hate to admit it, I've been letting my guard down around them. They're too good at acting like my family that I sometime forget that it's not them. Which just makes me even madder. I want them gone. Now.

I mostly spent my time with fake-Derek. We acted like the real Derek and I used to. Laughing, holding hands and a few kisses here and there, always wishing it was the real Derek I was holding hands with and laughing with and kissing. I constantly had a fake smile plastered on my face, always had a fake laugh when fake-Simon told one of his jokes. It was like they wanted to be my family, acting like them so well it was believable.

I don't get. Why won't they attack? I would feel better if they attacked me rather than them being all fake smiles and fake laughs. The faster they attack the faster we can get rid of them. Whenever Rae was around them she always had a wary look on her face. I pretended not to notice for the sake of pretences but she did it so much it was hard to pretend not to notice. Younger Derek, Tori, Simon and Me always had an awkward look on their faces and looked like they didn't know what to do. I didn't blame them. I don't know what to do. Do I make the first move and confront them or do I wait for them to make the first move. Either is dangerous.

Fortunately my answer came one _lovely_ sunny day. It was breakfast and we all squeezed into the kitchen to eat, the blinds were drawn and when the younger Simon got up to open the blinds, bright rays of sun shine filtered through the horizontal gaps from the window and cast a sunny glow on the faces of Tori, Kit and Lauren. It happened just for a moment but when the sun hit their face the appearances faltered and their real looks showed, if only for a moment. They were getting weaker and eventually their fake looks will fade.

I sat up in surprise but quickly covered it by reaching for another slice of toast I didn't really want. I thanked my lucky stars that only Rae and I noticed. We shared a secret smirk across the table and we both knew that they won't be here for long.

If their appearances were fading, so were there stolen powers and memories. I decided to test my theory on fake-Lauren.

"Aunt Lauren?" I asked sweetly. I kept my tone conversational so I didn't sound like I was interrogating her, just bringing back old memories. She looked up from her food and smiled in a motherly way. "Do you remember that time, when you took me to a fun fair and I kept wanting to go on the spinning swings that went up high in the air?"

She paused for a moment but then smiled. "Of course, you wanted to go on that ride over and over and the whole time you were on it, you just giggled all the time. Why?"

"Just that it's one of my favourite memories of you and me; I wanted to make sure you remembered it too." I suspected only Rae got my hidden meaning. "And at the end of the day you bought me a hot dog but I dropped it in your car and the ketchup and mustard stained the seat so there was always a reminder for that day," I laughed in a reminiscent way and fake-Lauren joined in.

I saw my younger self frowning. I didn't drop a hot dog, I dropped a blue slushy. My aunt and I always laughed about it because the bright blue stain contrasted badly with the beige of the seats. The fact that she didn't correct me means my suspicion is true. They were weaker.

Later, after breakfast and a little before lunch, the fakes disappeared off somewhere in the house. It happened every now and then and it worried me. They've probably just gone off to figure out the best way to kill me. On that happy note Rae and the others walk in. Simon and Tori lounge on the sofa, Derek and Chloe share an armchair and Rae pulls up a table chair seeing as I'm sitting in the other arm chair.

"Did you see that? In the kitchen? Their faces? They're getting weaker! We can get rid of them! Finally!" Rae let in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tori said sitting up. "What's this about faces and finally getting rid of them?"

"When Simon opened the blinds this morning—" I began.

"The light landed on their faces—" Rae cut in.

"And their fake appearances faded a little—"

"Meaning that they're weakening –"

"Meaning that we can get rid of them somehow—"

"Meaning that—"

"Will you stop that? It's annoying me now," I glared at Rae.

Rae raised her eyebrows. "Alright touchy, I was just trying to help you explain. Anyway, I say we make a plan now, before they come back from planning our deaths or whatever it is they do up there. In fact I say we get rid of them today, before they realise they are getting weaker."

"I agree," Simon put in. "I hate how they're pretending to be us. Pretending to care but actually planning to kill us. And I hate the guy that's pretending to be Derek—."

"Why?" Tori interrupted.

"Because... because...I don't like the way he touches Chloe!"

"Bro, why don't you just let me worry about that one? Seeing as it's actually me he's pretending to be?"

"Well are you worrying about it? She's _your_ future girlfriend and you don't seem to care!"

"Care! Of course I care! I don't like it anymore than you do—."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Young Me and me said at the same time. "Excuse me?" We both lifted an eyebrow but I carried on, on my own this time. "Even if you did do something about it, I wouldn't want you to. You would give away that we know who they are. And it's not like I like kissing someone who isn't Derek but I will if it keeps us alive."

At my words Derek and Chloe blushed, Simon fidgeted in his seat and Tori and Rae sniggered. "So," Rae said, bringing us out of the awkward second. "Do we get rid of them today? Or are we waiting?"

The truth was I wasn't sure. If we do it today we have about twenty minutes to plan. But I didn't want them around anymore. I want to finish this. "Today. We're getting rid of them today."

A smile spread across Rae's face. "Good, because I have a plan and today is the perfect time to put it in motion."

Once we talked through our plan and had it memorised by heart, which was easy seeing as the plan was quite easy. We walked out the room and went our separate ways to round up the fakes and herd them into the living room. Obviously everybody appointed me to get Derek and Aunt Lauren into the living room while Simon worked on Kit, Rae, her fake mother and Tori had to get Simon, which she wasn't happy about. Derek waited in the living room, waiting for everyone to arrive and play guard.

Fake-Aunt Lauren was fairly easy to find. She was in the kitchen making a sandwich. She offered me one but I declined. "Aunt Lauren, everyone is meeting in the living room. We're going to figure out a way to go home," I told her, saying the first thing that came to my head. Her eyes widened and she sandwich dropped her on the plate. She turned her body all the way around to face me. She huffed nervously. "N-now? So soon? Honey, what's the rush?"

"Well now we're all together we don't have to stay here anymore," I said, pretending to not notice her nervousness. "Everyone should be in the living room now," I lied. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I'll meet you in there," I hurried out before she could say anything.

I found Derek in the garden, just sitting there on the deck in the shade, obviously not wanting the sun to shine on him. I walked towards him cautiously and sat down beside him. He looked startled when I sat down; he must not have heard me approach. I took that as a good sign. If he was weak then a fight between him and the real Derek would be easily won. He put his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. I tried not to stiffen but smile warmly instead. "Hey," I greeted. "What you doing out here?"

He shrugged and looked sideways at me. "The future," was his only answer.

"The future?" I repeated. "What about it? Got any plans?" Like trying to kill me?

"My only plans are you," he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "Wanna know a secret?" I looked up at him with questioning eyes and nodded suspiciously. He smiled and whispered, "Before this whole phiasco started I was going to ask you something."

My eyes widened and my heart thudded so fast I could swear he could hear it. "What?" I asked, realising I was whispering too and cleared my throat. "What?" I repeated louder.

He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "I was going to ask you to marry me."

That's when my heart stopped beating for a second and it felt like the walls of my world fell away. It felt like the ground was spinning and suddenly I was really dizzy. I closed my eyes too, took a deep breath and opened my eyes again.

I don't know why but I laughed without humour. "You're—you're lying, right? Joking? It's a mean joke? Take it back." My tone took on a pleading tome now. "It's not funny."

He frowned and gave me a bemused look and a confused laugh. "Joking? Why would I joke about that? I was going to ask you to marry me."

"You?" The fact that he keeps saying 'I', like he was actually Derek, disturbed me.

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, me. You have anybody else in mind? If I asked would you have said no? You would have said no, wouldn't you? It's okay if you—."

"No, no! I would have said yes, but—."

A smile that only belonged to Derek broke out across his face and he kissed me on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me so I was even closer to him. "Yes? You would have said yes?"

"I-I—." Damn, my stutters back. I was shocked and breathless. He's acting like he really loves me. But he couldn't—he's not Derek. Derek— _the_ Derek—loves me. Was the real Derek going to ask me to marry him or was he saying that to distract me? _It's another distraction_. I told myself. _Just a distraction_.

A cough from the door way broke me out of my confusion. I was here for a reason. Get Derek to the living room.

The younger Tori surveyed us with suspicion. Derek was wrapped around me with a goofy grin, which faded when he saw Tori, and my bright blue eyes were wide with shock. "Umm, am I interrupting something?"

"No," I said jumping up the same time fake-Derek said, "Yes."

"Everyone's in the living room now."

"We'll be right in." I said a little breathless. She gave us another look but nodded mutely and walked away. "I-I actually came out here to get you to the living room, we're having a discussion."

He lifted an eyebrow in confusion but followed me in the house anyway. He took my hand and walked with me to the living room. Rae was standing outside the door waiting for us. "About time," she huffed. Derek walked into the room first followed by me and Rae. Before we walked in, Rae discreetly handed me one of my guns.

The room was dark and eerie and all the fakes were in the centre of the room, looking relaxed but intrigued as to why they were there. "What's this about?" Kit asked. "Simon said you have something important to tell us?"

"Tori said we were having lunch early," fake-Simon stated.

"I thought we were just going to watch a movie, hence the dark room?" fake-Tori said, gesturing around the room.

"Chloe said we were talking about going home," fake-Lauren said.

"Home?" Kit said. "Simon never mentioned—."

"Actually," the younger Tori said conversationally. "We're here to get rid of you."

They all looked at her startled. "W-what do you mean," fake-Simon stuttered nervously.

"This," young Simon said. He put his hands together, like he was praying, mumbled a few words under his breath and jerked his hands away from each other and just as suddenly all the curtains in the room swung open, illuminating the room with the bright sun shining through.

The fakes all flinched as the light hit their skin. Their appearances faded in and out, one moment my family the next, plain humanoid figures. They all had translucent blond hair and skin so pale it was like snow. They eyes were silver and when you looked into them you could see your reflection.

"You knew?" The flickering figure of older Tori said. "Did Rae tell you?"

I gave them all an angry glare. "You completely underestimate me. I knew what you were the moment you came. I knew you were dangerous so I played the clueless little girl you thought I was. Fake laughs, fake smiles and you were completely fooled. You're not the only one who can pretend."

"Chloe...," fake-Derek tried to move towards me but Rae and I brought out our guns and pointed them at his chest and he stopped where he was.

"And you!" I said, suddenly angry now. "You had the biggest Job of all! Keep poor little heartbroken Chloe busy while the rest figure out a way to kill her!"

"It wasn't like that," it was like his voice was pleading.

"What was it like then?" I shouted

"Actually," it was the translucent figure of Kit that was speaking now. "We were all for getting rid of you but he—" he gestured to fake-Derek "—wouldn't let us. As shameful as it is, he's grown... _attached_ to you."

I frowned and everyone fidgeted around me. "_Attached_?" I asked my voice now softer.

Fake-Derek grimaced in, what I guessed as chagrin. "His emotions for you were strong." I knew he was talking about Derek—my Derek. "Every thought, every memory, every feeling he had was reflected into me. Most of the time you can just ignore the feelings but his were too strong. I couldn't ignore them. Everything he had, I wanted. Including you and I had you and I didn't want to let you go."

The fake-Aunt Lauren made a sound of disgust in her throat. "You're weak," she hissed. Her face was almost transparent and her eyes were brighter silver than before. "We should have killed her."

Fake-Derek glared daggers at her. "I won't let you."

"Chloe," Rae said urgently. "Please, we need to end this."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the Reflectors. "Chloe don't do this, I love you" Fake-Derek said holding up his hands in surrender. I tightened my hand around my gun and my eyes narrowed. "You don't have to do this. What you're here for, it dangerous, you'll get hurt. Your family's dead, I'm sorry, but please let this go. You won't get Derek back but—."

I jerked my gun up to his head angrily. "That's where you're wrong. I _will_ get Derek back. And you're _not_ him."

I pulled the trigger and he shattered like glass.

**That's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please give me a review, they motivate me to write and, because of the few reviews, I almost didn't want to keep writing this story, it feels like no one likes it.** **So, prove me wrong. As you may and may not have noticed I changed my name, I got bored with the other one, so I'll update when I can, if I do, and I hope you review!  
PurpleFire...x**


	16. Secret's Out

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl, ****Taste the Rainbow- Or Else, Winkadink, QueenyLeAcH, karreana**

**Bleeding Hearts98, moon-called-princess, SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva**

**Bookninja15 & LandOfTheLivingSkys**

**See your name up there? That means you're the people who made my day by reviewing! Especially LandOfTheLivingSky who made me smile with all her reviews on all my chapters... I love you all, thank you so much...3**

Changing the Future

"What happened?" Andrew exclaimed. "I was working and then I heard six gun shots." He gave me an exasperated look. "Who'd you kill this time, more guards? I can't keep getting rid of the bod—."

"Andrew, Andrew," I interrupted. "Look around. Do these look like dead bodies to you?"

He surveyed the floor and frowned. "It-it's glass," his frown deepened. "Mirror shards?" He looked up at me confused. "What happened?" he repeated.

"The Reflectors," I simply said. "We all made a plan and got rid of them."

"Killed them," Rae put in helpfully.

"Yes, killed them then," I sighed.

"You killed them without telling me? Got the others involved in your plan? Shot the Reflectors in front of them? _And_," his voice louder now with every word, "made a mess!"

Andrew was slightly red now and breathing more heavily. We all just stood there looking at him slightly stunned with his outburst. I didn't really know what to say but thankfully Rae did.

"We'll clear it up if it makes you feel better," or maybe not so thankfully.

Andrew glared in her direction. "Yes," he hissed. "Clear it up." He turned around and walked out the door.

I let out a tired breath and went to sit on the sofa when Andrew called out, "Now!" behind his shoulder. I grimaced at the door and sagged more into the sofa.

"Ooh," Tori teased. "Chloe not doing what she's told? That's new."

I peeked at her through my closed eyelids. "You're all taking this well. Considering Rae and I just shot your look a likes."

From across the room Simon groaned and picked up a big shard of glass. "I don't like this." He turned it around and you could see the barely there image of a startled Simons face. He grimaced at it and dropped it on the carpet where a bright patch of sunlight was. It broke into tiny pieces and made a sound that pierced your ears.

"Did you have to do that?" Derek winced.

"Well you would too if it had your face on it," Simon defended. He looked quite disturbed by the whole thing.

Before Derek could retort, Andrews's scream of, "I said clean it up!" echoed through the large house.

I sighed and the younger Me said, "I'll get the brooms," and rushed out the room. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head on the sofa's arm.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

I opened my eyes a crack. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just... relived that they're gone and the danger's over."

"Do you think what Fake-Derek said was true?" he asked.

Derek scowled. "Do we have to talk about that?"

"Or was he just trying to stay alive?" Simon carried on like Derek hadn't spoken. "I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. They're good actors so he could have easily been lying to you."

I thought for a moment, going over what he said. _"Chloe don't do this, I love you"_. The same line he spoke going round and round in my head and the look on his face when he realised I was going to pull the trigger. A look of fear and heartbreak that I've never seen on Derek's face swam in my mind. Except it wasn't Derek's face. By the time I pulled the trigger his eyes changed from green to silver. He wasn't Derek.

"He meant it," this was met by frowns and looks of confusion. "I heard that sometimes the persons emotions they reflect can... overwhelm them," I smiled weakly and sat up. "I'm happy to know that's just how much Derek loves me."

Tori cooed teasingly, Derek blushed (again!) and Simon and Rae rolled their eyes but smiled. Chloe walked in then, struggling with the awkward way she was holding six brooms. "Err," she stumbled, "a little help."

Derek chuckled affectionately and took the load from her. He smiled at her and I—she—smiled back. A small blush crept up her cheeks that I am thankful only me and Derek noticed. While watching this small exchange I couldn't help but feel jealous of myself. Yes, that sounds absolutely crazy but I do. She has her Derek but I don't have mine. The world is unfair.

I was snapped out of my envious thoughts when Rae shoved a broom in my face and gave me a fleeting look of sympathy, like she knew what I was thinking.

We swept up the shards of glass into a pile in the middle of the carpet, sometimes coming across faded body parts like hands and ears.

"Hey Tori, I think this is your big mouth," Simon teased.

"Hey Simon," Tori replied sweetly. "I think this is your—."

Tori was cut off by Rae's laugh. "You're already bickering like brother and sister," she smiled and then carried on with her sweeping. I stopped what I was doing and sent her warning look and younger Me stiffened.

Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed.

"What?" They both said, looking between me and young Me.

"What does she mean by '_already_' acting like brother and sister?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly. "Hey after this, do you actually want to get something for lunch? I'm starved."

"Yeah that sounds great!" Chloe agreed, realising I was trying to change the subject. "Maybe we can convince Andrew too let us go—"

"I know what they're doing!" Tori declared. "They're changing the subject."

I realised that only me and Chloe were sweeping so I stopped and look at them steadily. "What subject?" I asked innocently.

"The brother and sister subject," Tori persisted.

I fake laughed and hoped in was convincing but judging from Rae smirk it wasn't. "You don't actually think you're brother and sister, do you?"

There was silence and then an outburst of, "Now I do!"

Then the chaos started. Tori and Simon started arguing, Rae was laughing uncontrollably, me and Chloe were trying to be heard over the noise of hysterical laughter and arguing and Derek just stood there with a calculating look on his face.

After about five minutes of this an ear splitting whistle sounded throughout the room. All sound stopped and all eyes turned to Derek.

"Will you shut up?" He glared.

"No!" Tori protested. "I want to know the truth! Are we brother and sister or not?"

"No!" I insisted but young me just ducked her head and started to sweep the floor pathetically.

"Chloe," Derek said in a tone that I _knew_ she just couldn't resist.

She looked up from the floor and looked at Derek cautiously. "Hmm?"

"Do you know something?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth I knew the secret was out. She looked at me helplessly and I tried to shake my head sneakily.

"O-o-of c-course n-not," she stuttered, blushed and looked down again.

I cursed under my breath and then cursed again when I realised that Derek heard me.

"What? What do you know?" Derek demanded. He stooped down a little so he could see Chloe's' face better. "Chloe, just tell us."

She sighed and looked at me helplessly again. "You tell them?" She asked. "Please?"

I sighed, unconsciously mimicking my younger self's position, looking defeated. "Fine, but you _cannot_ freak out. Okay?"

Tori, Simon and Derek nodded, impatient for me to just answer the question. "Tori and Simon are brother and sister," I glared at them when they all sucked in breaths to shout their protest, "and, no, there is no mistake. Now, there you have it, let's clear this mess up now."

Chloe and I eagerly picked up our brooms again and pointedly avoided everyone's gazed, although from the corner of my eye I could see Rae trying to hold in suppressed laughter and the sight of Derek, Simon and Tori's expression.

"No mistake?" Tori asked with a disbelieving look on her face. "No mistake?" She repeated, a look of anger now painting her face. "No, I refuse to believe it. You must be lying."

Chloe and I both stopped our sweeping. "I'm not a liar." Chloe said glaring at Tori.

"I know you're not," Tori said, "but I'm not so sure about the future you."

Chloe and I both furrowed our brows simultaneously. "That makes no sense," I said confused. "We're the same person."

"No, I'm not sure you are. You obviously changed; we've seen how you changed. You're not opposed to picking up a gun, something _this_ Chloe wouldn't dream of doing, so who's to say that your view on lying hasn't changed."

Chloe, Rae and I both looked at her with disbelieve in our eyes. I would never admit it but what Tori said hurt, a girl that I see as a sister, looking at me with something close to hate. I didn't understand it. I was about to open my mouth to defend myself but Simon beat me to it.

"Tori, that's crazy, Chloe would never lie to us."

She turned her icy gaze to him. "Are you saying you believe her," she pointed at me. When she referred to me as 'her' and pointed at me accusingly I dropped my broom and shook my head bemused. Why was Tori acting like this. "You are _not_ my brother."

"I never said I was," Simon defended himself now. "I'm just saying that Chloe wouldn't lie to us."

"What would she have to gain by lying?" Derek put in. "Both Chloe's?"

"He is not my brother!" Tori shouted.

"I can assure you, he is." Rae said, a slight smug look on her face, enjoying Tori's discomfort. "You have the same Dad."

Tori threw down her broom, let out a frustrated, angry scream and stormed out the room. We all stared after her with stricken looks on our faces.

"I-I didn't know she'd react like that," Chloe said, pink cheeked and eyes wide.

"I know. What's her problem anyway?" Simon asked me.

I shook my head just as bemused as everyone else.

"I know," Rae said in a sing song voice.

We all looked over to her, waiting for her to clarify but she just looked down and swept the floor, the slight smug smile still on her face. "Well?" Derek asked, impatiently.

She looked up and surveyed our faces to make sure she had our full attention. She was loving this.

"Remember," she looked at me, "Tori had the same reaction but accused Kit of being the liar. So it's nothing personal." I mentally sagged in relief.

"Okay," Simon said. "But that doesn't explain why she acted like that."

Rae now looked over to Simon. "Remember in Lyle house she had a crush on you? Would never leave you alone? Tried to impress you all the time?" She cocked an eyebrow and we all waited for Simon to respond.

"Oh," was all he said and then a look of dawning broke across his face. "Oh!"

"She'll deny it if you ask her," Rae said, trying to looked nonchalant about the conversation, "but we _all_ know it's true."

"She... doesn't, like..._like_ me now does she?"

"Nope," Rae said. "That ship sailed when everything started to go topsy turvey with our lives."

"So...," Derek began, not really knowing what to say. "She is Simon's sister?"

Rae, Chloe and I all nodded. "And it must be hard for her to find out that the person she thought was her Dad isn't really her Dad." Chloe said sympathetic.

We all nodded and it turned into awkward silence. Thankfully Derek broke it. "Well I'll say one thing bro, I _do not_ envy you."

Simon sarcastically laughed. "Well guess what _bro_, if Tori's my sister that makes Tori your adopted sister."

The amusement immediately wiped from Derek's face and I saw him mouth form a silent oath. I turned my head away to hide my smile.

"Wait," Derek suddenly said. "Chloe, how did you know?"

All eyes swivelled to her face and her cheeks coloured a little bit. "When Rae, Tori and I were taken by the Edison Group I, err, sort of summoned a demi-demon and she told me something about. I didn't know it was actually true so I didn't say anything."

"How did a demi-demon know?" Simon asked.

We both shrugged. "I think it was office knowledge," I said.

"Office knowledge? What does that even mean?"

"Some people sort of already knew about it."

"Who are _some_?" He asked.

"Simon, let it go for now, we'll talk about it later."

He looked like he was about to protest but then changed his mind and carried on sweeping.

When all the sharp fragments of the Reflectors were bagged and binned Andrew came in with a disapproving look on his face and a scowling Tori in tow. He took one look at me and his frown deepened.

"I've had a distraught Tori—."

"I wasn't distraught," Tori sniffed.

"–saying that you've been lying about her and Simon being siblings."

"You tattled on me?" I asked, eyebrow raised in disbelieve and humour at the same time.

Tori opened her mouth for a quick retort but Rae cut in. "It's true! And you know it's true Andrew, don't even try to lie about it."

Andrews's eyes narrowed and his face went slightly red. "Sit down," he told us, "we need to talk."

We all sat down on the chairs and sofa with Andrew standing by the door. He sighed and looked over to Tori, who was sitting furthest away from Simon. "It's true," Andrew said. "You are brother and sister."

Tori's eyes widened and Simon sat up straight and looked at Andrew with betrayal in his eyes. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" Realisation crossed across his face. "I get it now, 'Office knowledge'!"

Andrew frowned but carried. "It wasn't my secret to tell," he glared pointedly at me, "nor yours."

I threw my arms up in defeat. "I didn't! It was Rae. She had to go and stir things up."

"My point is," Andrew said. "You shouldn't have said anything in the first place. You being here is dangerous enough with you telling us about the future."

"If I had it my way we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Which brings me to my second point," Andrew began. "Your ankle has long since healed, you have clothes, you have a car and you have money. Staying here isn't finishing your... mission."

"What are you saying?" Rae asks, leaning forward on her perch on the arm of my chair.

"I'm saying you should go. As soon as possible."

I let out an unbelieving breath and my eyebrows disappeared up to my hairline. "You're kicking us out?" I asked Andrew. Derek, Simon and Chloe looked just as shocked but Tori just sat there, looking slightly relieved.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

**And that's chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed, not _the_ best chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write... The reviews last week were great and made me smile, so if you would be so kind as to make me smile once again then I would be very grateful! xx  
****PurpleFire... xx **


	17. A Secret, Once Again!

**Okay, so I haven't updated in over a month but that's because my laptop decided to break down! Don't you just love it when they do that? So here's the next chapter and I hope it's okay... :D**

Changing the Future

I was in a bad mood. Not because Andrew was kicking us out the house, our only sanctuary, but because I knew he was right. I had better get moving; I'm not accomplishing anything by being stuck in the house with people from the past. They have their drama to get on with and I have mine. There were arguments about Rae and I leaving but eventually Andrew won out.

"You can't kick them out!" Simon protested. "It's not safe out there."

"It's not safe anywhere, Simon," Andrew tried to reason. "You know Chloe can look after herself now anyway, Chloe and Rae will be fine."

"But Chloe's helping me with my powers, you know I can't completely control it yet," my younger self tried to add her part of the argument. "You can't just kick them out like this."

"I can and I will. They can't stay!" Andrew snapped at them all. "You didn't expect them to stay forever did you?"

"No, but we didn't expect you to kick them out like this," Derek stated.

"Guys, it's fine," I said before more banter could break out. "Andrew's right," I reluctantly said, "we have to go. How else am I going to get you guys back?" I gave them a weak smile and got out my seat, pulled a scowling Rae out with me and headed upstairs to our room. I walked over to my temporary bed and flopped down on the unmade duvet, crossed my arms and matched my scowl to Rae's. "'Hate Andrew," I simply said.

"Yeah, me too," Rae walked to her bed and sat down heavily on the mattress. "I can't believe he's kicking us out. Are we that much of an inconvenience to him?"

"Yes; I know what he's going to do before he does it, so he doesn't want me getting in the way and telling the others."

"So where will we go?" Rae said, the scowl smoothing over into worry lines. "New York, to look for the club O'Neil has?"

I sighed and shook my head, not really knowing what to do anymore. "I guess...," I said uncertainly. "There are no other leads."

"O'Neil must know where we are anyway; after all, he did send guards and reflectors after you."

"'You'," I frowned. "You mean 'us'."

Rae smiled weakly and turned around to look for bags to put the little stuff we have into bags. "Yeah... us." She pulled out two dusty duffle bags out the bottom of the wardrobe and threw them on her bed. Dust swirled into the air, making us sneeze and cough and make our hair look grey. Rae took one look at me and I took one look at her and we simultaneously burst out laughing.

"They didn't look that dusty," I choked out between sneezes and laughs.

"You look like you've aged thirty years," Rae chuckled, pointing at the dust that made a grey wig on my strawberry blonde hair.

"Your one to talk," I grinned, gesturing to her copper curls. She shook her head back and forth, making the dust fly all over the room. I tried to move away from her crazy whirl wind of hair and shield myself, but she ran over to me and ruffled my hair until the dust was all over our hair, clothes and the floor.

We laughed and jumped all over the room, sending up puffs of dust everywhere. "There," Rae said amidst a cloud of fluffy dust. "A little goodbye present for Andrew. I know how much he likes clean."

We doubled over laughing, trying not to breath in the dust floating around the room. I looked over at Rae and realised for the first time that I'm glad she was here with me, with her I know I can do this. "I'm sorry," I said to her, sobering up.

"For what," she frowned.

"For being so cold to you before, I know you've always been my friend and I know you would never betray us like that again if you didn't have a choice," I took her hand and squeezed it in a friendly way and smiled at her with gratitude.

The humour went out of Rae's eyes and she tensed. "Chloe...," she began carefully. "I need to tell you something."

I was about to reply when we were interrupted by the door swinging open. "Andrew's gonna kill you," Simon said, his eyes sweeping all over the room.

We straightened up and tried to wipe our clothes clean "Oh I'd like to see him try," Rae said dismissively, the humour returning slightly to her eyes. "What's up?"

"Just thought that we might be able to find a way to make Andrew change his mind," he said stepping into the room.

"Don't worry about it Simon, we have to leave," I said smiling at him. "Besides, I'm sure Andrew will love the little gift we're gonna leave him," I gestured around the room and the worried frown that was etched onto Simon's face was replaced into a humorous smile.

"He'll love it," he joked.

"I know right," I joked back.

Rae started putting clothes into a dusty duffle bag and I followed suit with Simon's help. It didn't take long but we had a long laugh when Simon, blushing furiously, came across our underwear draw and quickly retreated out the door.

You wouldn't have thought that only a few hours ago we were plotting to kill the Reflectors who were plotting to kill us.

"Right," I sighed, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Do we have everything?"

"I think so," Rae said, looking over the room. "Money?"

"Check."

"Memory eraser?"

"Check."

"Car keys?"

"Check."

"Guns?"

"Check."

"I think we're good then."

We made our way down the stairs; bags swung over our shoulders and were met by young Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori and Andrew. "This is it then?" Derek asked, he actually looked... sad? My heart warmed with the thought the he might miss me.

"Yep, but if I have it my way we'll see each other sooner than you think," I smiled at him. He smiled back and before I could blink he swept me up in a hug. I hugged him back, tighter than was normal. "I'll see you soon," I whispered into his ear. He nodded against my shoulder and put me down. I turned away from him before tears could spill out of my eyes. Derek stepped back so his arm was around my younger self. I don't know whether I should hug myself or not but after a moment of hesitation I did.

"I know we can get them back," is all she says before she steps back into Derek's waiting arms. Next it was Tori, she wasn't glaring at me but she had her arms crossed in a way that said 'don't even _think_ about hugging me'. I smiled at her and nudged her arm.

"You love me really," I teased. She rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. Simon grinned at me as it was his turn for a goodbye. He didn't mind hugging me and gave me a folded piece of paper that said 'To Chloe and Rae'. "Can we take a look?" I asked. He nodded and Rae stood by my shoulder, looking at the paper too.

I unfolded it and it revealed a picture of me and Rae, standing side by side with our arms linked. I was surrounded by a dark glow but it brought out the brightness of my blue eyes. I was holding out my hand, holding what looked like a ghostly ball of blue and black fire. Rae was drawn similarly, surrounded by a yellow, red and orange glow, highlighting her copper curls and bright brown eyes. She also held out her hand holding a blazing ball of fire. We looked strong and united. We looked powerful.

I looked back at Simon and smiled gratefully. "I love it, it's amazing. It's great, isn't it Rae?" I asked her. Rae looked like she was about to cry and her hands trembled slightly.

"Is it that bad...?" Simon frowned.

"Of course not," I said to him and then turned to Rae. "What's wrong?" I panicked. "Are you alright?" I put my hand on her arm but she slipped it out of my grasp.

"Please don't hate me?"

I frowned, worried, suspicious and confused. "Why would I hate you?"

She looked down and shuffled her feet about. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"_What_ are you sorry about?" I was getting scared now.

She took a deep breath and looked up, tears brimmed her eyes. "I didn't get chased here. _He_ sent me here—"

"'_He_'?" I asked in disbelieve. "'He' as in O'Neil? Please, please tell me you're not talking about O'Neil," I begged.

She nodded slightly and I gaped at her, too shocked to believe that she's betrayed me not once but three times. "He has my mother, you know that," she pleaded. "He said that if I bring him the memory eraser that he would spare her life, my life and all our lives, please believe me."

"What I don't understand is," I said, ignoring her. "Is why you would believe he would spare anyone's life? He's a murdered with no conscience what so ever, you thought he was going to spare our lives? How could you be so thick Rae?" I was shouting now. "He doesn't spare lives, he ruins them! Have you been spying on me? Trying to steal from me? Plotting with the reflectors to kill me?"

"No, no, of course not! I would never... I just needed to get the eraser away from you, I thought that I could get it, go to O'Neil give it to him and everything would be all right," she tried to plead her case but I was too angry to sympathise. We all stared at Rae, sobbing with tears streaming down her face but no one comforted her. Everyone's face was a mixture of anger, disappointment and betrayal.

"Wow," Tori said after a few moments silence. "If you believed that then you must be seriously deluded." I couldn't help but agree with her.

"How could you betray me?" I asked with sadness in my tone. I laughed without humour "Three times?"

The tears came heavier now. "I—I—." She stuttered but I cut her off not wanting to hear her excuses and apologies anymore, I've heard them too many times now.

"Here," I thrust the picture of me and her into her hand which was wet with tears. "Something to remember me by; you won't be seeing me again."

I cast one last glance at my young family, smiled reassuringly at them, hefted my bag over my shoulder and walked past Rae without another glance.

"Chloe, please," she cried as the door closed behind me.

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get Chloe out the door in, what I hope, a dramatic way. I wasn't sure if I should have done this chapter in Rae's POV; it might have been more interesting that way. So should I rewrite this chapter or should I add a little bonus chapter after this one or shall I just leave it as it is? x  
PurpleFire...x **


	18. Sarcasm & The Return Of Crazy Dave

**Nothing really important to say right now so all I will say is, Enjoy! X**

Changing the Future

**Rae's POV**

The sound of Chloe slamming the door echoed in my ears. I stood starring at the entrance, willing it to open and for Chloe to walk back and listen to me and maybe even forgive me.

_That_, I knew, was too much to wish for.

A sarcastic round of applause caught everyone's attention. All eyes swivelled over to Tori, whose expression was a mixture of amusement and disbelieve.

"Wow," she said, repeating her early words. "I am impressed."

Bitter annoyance showed in my eyes. "_What_?"

"How someone manages to betray their friends, be forgiven, then betray them again, be forgiven and then betrays them once more is beyond me. I applaud you, I really do," she started her sarcastic clapping once again with a sarcastic look of admiration.

I narrowed my eyes at her and my hands were slowly beginning to heat up. "Stop it Tori," Chloe hissed at her. "You're making things worse."

"For who? Rae? Good, she doesn't deserve our sympathy anyway," spite was dripping off her tongue with every word.

I opened my mouth to shout back at Tori, even though she was right, but Andrew spoke up before I could. "Just sort it out," he sighed, shook his head and left up the stairs. I took that as to mean 'Just hurry up and leave'.

Leave? Where was I supposed to go? I can't go home unless Chloe finds O'Neil and completes the mission. And how can she complete the mission when I... Oh no.

I have the details of where O'Neil is; she can't find him without these details. Unless she memorised them, but Chloe was never really that sort of person, that was always Derek. Chloe's probably driving around in a blind rage, not knowing where she's going. I know she knows it's in New York, but she doesn't know where.

"Oh...no," I voiced out loud. "Oh, no, no, no, no. What am I going to do? What is _she_ going to do?"

"What are you muttering?" Simon asked not too nicely.

"Chloe doesn't know where she's going and—." A thought pop right to the front of my mind. I shrugged off my bag, which was still quite dusty, un-zipped it and found _two_ fully loaded glocks tucked safely away. "And she's unarmed," I finished weakly.

"You're joking?" Simon asked in disbelieve. I shook my head as an answer. "Great, just great, well done Rae!" Sarcasm also pouring out of his mouth.

"I-I didn't—c-couldn't of k-know—," I stuttered as bad as Chloe did when she was younger.

"Chloe would know where she was going and would be armed if you hadn't betrayed her!" Simon shouted. I was reminded of the time he shouted at me for ratting out Chloe to Edison Group the first time and when Chloe said Simon was even madder then herself because I betrayed them... again. "What is wrong with you?" He continued. "Is it some sort of weird compulsion you have to betray your friends? None of us would _ever_ do that to you, so _please_, someone tell me why you keep doing that to us?"

I stood still, starring at him, waiting to see if he would start to shout again but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. "_Well_? Are you going to answer me?"

"You actually wanted an answer?" That was also the wrong thing to say because this seemed to have angered Simon and even Tori more. Like brother, like sister I guess.

"You're unbelievable," Tori shrieked, raising her hands in way I recognised as getting ready to hit someone with a spell. At the same time Simon muttered "That's it." And also raised his hands but they were both shoved back by Chloe.

"Enough!" She raised her voice and glared at them with her hands on her hips. The scene looked quite funny with small Chloe trying to look intimidating but I knew better than to laugh. "She didn't betray you guys this time, she betrayed me," I winced at her cold words but no one cared. Her voice softened, "calm down please. I'm mad too, more than you know but we need to think rationally." She turned her icy stare to me. "You want to be forgiven?"

I nodded mutely; I really wanted to be forgiven.

"She doesn't deserve it," Tori sang under her breath and I saw Simon nod along with her words. Chloe ignored her and continued to glare at me.

"You're going to find me, you're going to give me the details and the guns—both of them—you're going to ask for forgiveness, even though I won't give it to you but you're going to stick with me anyway and somehow prove to me that you're worth forgiving, okay?"

"But—."

"No 'buts' just do it," her glare intensified and I had to admit that at that moment I was slightly intimidated.

"If she's driving that car there's no way I'll be able to catch up."

"Yeah, that car is pretty awesome," Simon mused, forgetting he was angry for just a moment. "If you had one then you might be able to catch up."

_If I had one_... "I know what to do!"

"Good for you," Derek spoke for the first time in a fake cheery tone. What's with all the sarcasm today? "Now fix things," he glared all traces of sarcasm gone. Now _that_ glare I was scared of. I took a step back from him and checked my bag. I had half the money Chloe had, so I had enough to get a very long bus ride.

I quickly zipped up my bag and hefted it back onto my shoulder. I rushed towards the door but looked back on the young Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori. "I am sorry, please realise that. And you probably won't believe me but you're my family too." I took one more fleeting look at them and quickly closed the door on my way out before they could say anything else.

* * *

I _hate_ bus journeys, especially long ones! They're cramped and the people on them are rude and some even disgusting. I've had drooling and crying babies screech in my ear, an old man coughing in my face and the weirdest one of all is the chicken that flew onto my lap and decided to leave a little present afterwards. A _Chicken_! What kind of bus has a chicken on it?

So this is Karma. I thanked whatever god there is when my stop finally came, although I kind of missed the bus after my hour and a half trek up to a very beaten up old house.

Crazy Dave's house was a dump if I ever saw one—on the outside that is but the inside is cool, especially his basement. I made my way up to his front door, the steps protesting my weight and knocked, scraping my knuckles on his rough wooden door. It opened a centimetre and a eye the size of a marble peered out.

"What? What do you want? Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying," he made to close the door but I put my foot between the door. "_What_ is it with people and putting their foot between my door these day?"

"I need your help—."

"Don't they all," he sighed to himself. He eyes me up and down critically. "Who do you work for? The government? The secret service?" I rolled my eyes, he says the same thing to everyone the first time he meets someone new.

"No, I don't, but we have something in common: the Edison Group."

"Oh, for the love of jelly tots and jam!" He shouted.

"Jelly tots and Jam?"

"No, no, no, no! Sorry, can't help you, wrong number, wrong house, wrong state, wrong country—"

"Stop! Please, it's important."

He sighed, nodded slightly and I moved my foot. The sound of locks and bolts being slid out the door could be heard from the other side. "That's what the other one said," Dave said once he opened the door completely. The tall figure of Crazy Dave looked down at me with wide, suspicious eyes. The wild grey hair sticking up everywhere made him look even taller and more crazy.

"The other one? Chloe, right?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "I didn't know her name," he said like 'why would anyone know her name?' "Come in, come in, you never know who's out there, do you?"

"Mmm," I replied as I looked around his house, cluttered as ever.

"Don't touch any of my things they're—"

"Yours, yeah I know. Listen I need a car."

"Ooo," he sang. "No pleasantries with you, are there? Well _no_, you cannot have one of my cars," he crossed his arms and shook his head like a child.

"What? You gave Chloe one, that's not fair!"

"Chloe, Chloe..." he mused. "The Angel with the potty mouth?"

My curiosity got the better of me. "Potty mouth? What did she say?"

"_Sod_!" He said like it was the most scandalizing word ever. "The nerve of her, I tell you..."

"Right... Anywho... Please, I need this car! I'm running out of time. She's trying to stop O'Neil but she can't do that without me."

"So, you're from the future too? Interesting, interesting," he stroked his imaginary beard. "Okay!" He exclaimed, making me jump.

"You'll give me a car," I asked warily. Crazy Dave really is crazy.

"Yeah, if Curls get Angel to stop O'Neil then Dave gets both his cars back!"

"Who the hell is Curls and why are talking about yourself in the third person?"

"You're curls," the extra 'obviously' clear in his tone.

"My name's—"

"No! Don't tell me Curls, I don't want to know about the future," he said as he walked out of his study, through the kitchen and into his garage. As we entered he swept his arm out in a dramatic gesture. "Pick a car any car."

Three cars, one red, one blue and one yellow with flames on the side and three exhaust pipes sat in the garage. Chloe's one was green, like Derek's eyes, and had flames on the side. I liked the red one; it reminded me of fire, my power.

"Can I have the red one?" I ask, excited now.

"Red one it is then," he took a key off the wall where there was a empty peg and threw me the keys. He furrowed his brow and a look of confusion crossed his face. "I have Déjà Vu."

I would have answered but I was too busy running round to my car. "Don't crash it!" He shouted as I revved the engine.

"I won't," I called out the window as I backed out the garage. "Thanks Dave!"

"Just finish what you started!" He called back waving like a mad man.

"I will!" I promised, not only to him but to me, to everyone.

**Well that's the chapter... I thought I'd do a little Rae chapter this time because we don't really hear enough of her, you know? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it's slightly short so please forgive me..x Also make me smile with a Review? Pretty Please? Until next time... xx  
PurpleFire...xx **


	19. Do We Not Live In Dreams?

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry but I have lots of GCSE's coming up, so that means lots of homework and lots of revising. Sorry guys, I'd never thought I'd say this but... school comes first.  
Also, big thanks to the few people who reviewed my last chapter: LandOfTheLivingSkys, moon-called-princess, Bookninja15, walliezinga and XNatsumiX ... You guys are the absolute BEST! **

Changing the Future

I wanted to scream, kick, cry, shout and stamp my feet like a child, standing here on the side of the road with an out of gas car and only half the money that I originally had in the first place. I suppose I brought this upon myself, I was so mad that I had my foot on the gas pedal too hard and therefore ran out of gas. Well, seeing as Rae's the reason I was mad, I think I'll just blame her instead. So here I am, sitting on the hood of my car on a particular hot day, wearing jeans, on the verge of tears, no water and in the worst mood imaginable. I got a few curious look as very few cars passed by which really didn't help my mood and I didn't know why. It's like when you're in a bad mood and the smallest of things seem to piss you off. But what really peaked my temper was when a couple of boys decided to 'help' me out.

As I was sitting on my car propping myself up on my elbows and my legs out stretched , randomly day dreaming about all the harsh words I could say to Rae if she ever crossed my path again, a loud car decided to disturb my thoughts. The deep bass of the stereo got louder and louder as a red convertible, that was too shiny, sped down the narrow two way road. I glared at it as it got closer, hoping it would blow up with the force of my glare. I expected it to speed right on by but when it stopped on the other side of the road I glared even more. Two boys sat in the red convertible; they looked about 19, maybe 20. One had neat blond hair and the other had stylishly spiked brown hair. They were dressed like rich kids, with fashionable shoes and shirts; maybe they're just coming home from some rich college. They both got out of their car and put on their expensive Ray Bans and crossed over to my side of the road, strutting like a couple of peacocks while they did so. My glare intensified.

The blonde one whistled in awe. "That's a nice car you have here."

"Thanks," I replied curtly, wishing they would leave. If they want to chat me up then they have another thing coming.

"It's very unique, right Austin?"

The spiky haired one—Austin—wasn't looking at the car but rather looking at my sprawled out body on the hood of my car. I didn't realise how my position could look like in the eyes some people, especially boys like these guys. I quickly sat up and put my jacket on, despite the hot weather. "Never seen anything like it," said Austin, still looking at me rather than the car.

"Sorry, you must think we're really rude; not introducing ourselves," the blonde one stepped forward and offered me his hand. "I'm Tyler and this is Austin," he gestured back to his friend, who was still starring at me. "And you are...?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Not interested," I tried to put as much ice into my voice as possible but it didn't seem to reach these guys.

Tyler's mouth quirked up at the corners but his brow furrowed. "You have an interesting car, what kind is it?" _This guy does not give up!_

"The out-of-gas kind."

They both chuckled as if I said something really funny. "You're out of gas? That's too bad, maybe we could help you out?"

I couldn't help giving them an interested glance. If they have any gas then I could be on my way. Austin smiled snidely, seeing my reaction. "Maybe we could give you a lift?" Austin suggested, gesturing back to their shiny convertible.

Any interest I had in them vanished instantly. "No thanks," I looked away from them and hoped they understood that meant that I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Aw, c'mon, we don't mind. Anything to help a damsel in distress," Austin persisted.

I scoffed at his words. "I'm no damsel and does it look like I'm distressed?"

They chuckled again and moved closer to my car. "No, really, we insist. It's no trouble," Tyler said, his voice no longer had a charming lilt to it.

"No, really, I must decline," I said in a mocking polite way. Tyler and Austin looked at each other and seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement. They stepped closer to my car and I tensed, ready to fend them off if they tried anything, but they didn't come any closer when the familiar purr of an engine came down the road.

It was like my car, like a drag race car with flames on the side, only red. It was one of Crazy Dave's cars. I couldn't see inside, the windows were tinted, but I had an annoying suspicion who was in it. The red car pulled up behind mine but whoever was in the car let the engine run and stayed in the car.

"Friend of yours?" Tyler asked, looking between the almost identical cars. I didn't answer, just waited for whoever was in the car to emerge. Eventually the engine shut off and Rae stood behind the car door, copper curls bright in the sunlight and a 100w smile that wasn't fooling me.

"Chloe!" She said in relief.

"Ah, Chloe is it?" Tyler said, all traces of hostility gone from his face and the charming smile and demeanour was back in place. Rae shut her car door and hurried over to my side. I stepped back from her and put my glare in place again.

"Chloe," she echoed. "I've been looking all over. What happened to your car?" Rae asked as if we were still friends and she never betrayed me.

"She seems to have ran out of gas," Austin said before I could.

Rae looked over to Tyler and Austin and raised her eyebrows at them. "I'm sorry," Rae fake smiled, "I don't believe we've met, who might you be?"

Tyler extended his arms like he did for me. "Tyler and this is my friend Austin. We were just offering Chloe—right?—Chloe a lift to wherever she wanted to go, seeing as she seems to be in a bit of an awkward situation," he offered a charming smile to Rae. She smiled at him, as if flattered by his smile, but I could tell by the steel in her eyes that she saw through him.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, but there's no need now. Thanks anyway," she smiled sweetly, and nudged me in the side to do the same.

Grudgingly, I smiled my sweetest smile at the two. "Thanks for the offer but I'm fine now, thanks."

I hoped they would take that as their cue and leave but they just wouldn't give up. "Well why don't Tyler and I help you get on your way, I'm sure we have something in the back of our car that could help you out," Austin offered.

Rae and I protested at the same time. "No really, we're fine."

"Please," Tyler smiled, "we couldn't possibly leave two beautiful women, such as yourselves, alone without making sure they're fine first." They both headed back to their car and Rae and I we're left on our own.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I rounded on Rae. "When I walked out the door without you I would have thought that you would have understood that I don't want you with me."

"I know, I know, but I had to get to you. I have the details and I have the guns and I have to apologise until I'm blue in the face,"

"Give me the guns and the details and you can apologise until your blue, pink, purple, orange— I don't care — just go away!" I tried not to shout because Tyler and Austin were only a few paces away.

"I can't because I promised you I would stick with you until the end."

I looked at her perplexed. "... No you didn't."

"Well not you but the younger you. She said I had to ask for forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it and that I have to somehow prove to you I'm worth forgiving."

That does sound like something I would have said. I sighed, frustrated and annoyed. I paced back and forth a bit, trying to figure out whether I should forgive her or not. "You're not forgiven," I told her finally. The hurt in her eyes could not be hid but she nodded none the less. "But, you can prove to me that you can be forgiven."

The relief showed in her shoulders as if a great weight had been lifted off her. "I will, I promise."

I was stopped from replying when Tyler came up to us, Austin was nowhere in sight. "Ladies," he said. He had a coil of rope in his hand.

Rae laughed nervously, "I'm pretty sure rope can't fix a car."

"No," he agreed with an amused smile. "But it can help us tie you up."

"Wha—" My words were cut off as a clicking and sizzling sound came from behind me. Rae fell to the ground with a surprised cry and before I could react a sharp sting went down my neck and everything went black.

* * *

_I'm surrounded by pure, white, light with no ceiling or floor. I'm in the Heaven but not Heaven place—again! Last time I was here I saw Derek. I spun around on the spot, my eyes sweeping over the empty space until I spotted my Derek... only I didn't. I was alone._

"_Don't be stupid, of course you're not alone, you'll never be alone," a familiar voice said from beside me. I whipped my head around and saw him standing just a few feet away from me, unlike last time when I literally had to leg it to reach him. Wearing the same clothes as last time, he walked casually towards me. _

"_Am I dead?"_

_He chuckled and reached out his arm towards me and I automatically went into his embrace. "No, you're not dead, are you gonna ask that every time I see you?"_

"_Well I'm in a place that looks kinda like Heaven—"_

"_How do you know what Heaven looks like?"_

"—_and then I see you, so I immediately jump to that conclusion. This is a dream again, isn't it? So it isn't real?"_

_Derek sighed and played with a strand of my hair before he answered. " 'Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?'" _

"_In other words you don't know. Stop speaking in riddles and give me a straight answer. Is this inside my head or not?"_

"_Okay, okay... what is it that guy said in that film you made me watch that one time? '__Of course it's all in your head, but why should that mean it's not real?__' Does that answer your question?"_

"_Harry Potter? You're quoting Harry Potter?"_

"_I couldn't think of a better way to explain this. In other words, it's real if you want it to be."_

"_But it's in my head at the same time?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So it's not real?"_

"_It is if you want it to be—I thought I went through this?"_

"_But, you're confusing me."_

_He laughed his deep laugh and held me closer to him. He leaned down until our lips met and that familiar feeling of heat coursed through my body. He kissed me like the first time, like he never wanted to stop—I certainly didn't want to stop. Screw needing air._

_Eventually he pulled away and I pouted in protest. He chuckled again and held me close. "Are you in trouble again?" He asked with his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck._

"_Me? In trouble?" I scoffed. "Never." He gave me a disbelieving look and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I'm in a tad bit of trouble, but I'll pull through. For you."_

_He smiled a smile that made my stomach do flips. "I know you will. Just remember that as soon as this whole thing is over you and I are finally going to be together. Nothing's going to stand in our way."_

"_Nothing," I promised._

"_You need to go back now," he said regretfully._

"_Reality sucks," I complained._

_He chuckled. "Agreed. I'll see you soon, I love you." With those last words he gave me a small nudge and I was pulled back into the real world._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by... darkness. I couldn't see a thing. And to top that off I had a splitting headache. I blinked a few times to make sure my eyes were actually open. I tried to sit up but my head hit something solid.

"Ouch!" I growled.

"Chloe, you awake?" Rae. She seems panicked.

"Yeah, what happened?

"The douche bags tasered up from behind. How the hell did he get us from behind? We would have seen him move."

"I'm not sure."

"Well anyway, they've obviously tied us up and put us in the back of their car." I didn't realise that what she said was true until I felt a tight rope tying my wrist together and the occasional bump of the car as it moves on the road. All I could make out in the dark was Rae lying next to me, my ankles and wrist tied up and I'm guessing she's in the same position. "Who do you think these guys are?"

"They're either creepy normal people who have kidnapped us or the Edison Group in disguise."

"Do you think we could get out of this?"

"Maybe when the car—" My next words were cut off as the car lurched to a stop and Rae and I both banged our heads on the top of the trunk of the car. "Ouch," we both grumbled.

Rae and I lay perfectly still, listening carefully. I heard the muffled noise of two car doors slamming but then all was silent.

"What do you thinks' happening?"

My heart was beating double time and my breathing got heavy. "I don't know," I breathed. "Do you think you can burn these ropes?"

"No, I've tried. When they tasered me it must have messed up my head because I can't concentrate on my power. Even if I could, I just realised that would mean risking burning us both up. What about you? Can you cast any hexes?"

"No, same problem as you, my head really hurts."

"Damn—" The sound of voices cut off Rae's curse. We stayed perfectly still and waited.

The voices got closer and the sound of someone opening the trunk had my heart beating faster than ever before. We were completely powerless.

The trunk opened and light poured in, making Rae and I blink rapidly at the changes our eyes had to make to adjust to the light. "You did good boys," a sly, slick voice praised, "a job well done."

I would recognise that voice anywhere.

Jasper O'Neil.

**So here's the chapter that I've been waiting to write, but had to keep putting off because of my school work... anyway, I hope you like it and could you be so kind as to REVIEW this chapter? I really want your feedback on this one, please...So can anyone tell me who said those two quotes I put in? They're two of my many favourite quotes. I'll update as soon as I can and don't forget to review please! Until next time..x  
PurpleFire...x **


	20. The Finale

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated it awhile, I had my Mock Exams and then my computer decided to brake down and I could go on with lots of other excuses but I won't bore you. Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Changing the future

The sight of Jasper O'Neil's smirking face gazing down at us made my heart beat in fury and my stomach roll in disgust. His eyes danced with amusement at the sight of us, lying in a boot with our wrists and ankles tied up, completely vulnerable to his will. This is definitely not how I planned this.

"Ah, Chloe Saunders," he greeted me as if we were old friends. "And Rachelle Rodgers!" he said delighted like we arriving at his place for tea. He was mental. He sighed and looked down on us as if he were disappointed. "You've been giving me quite the run around, first time travelling, then getting rid of six of my guards, the reflectors and now here we are. What an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree?"

He was annoying me already. "Yeah, really interesting," I said after it looked like he was waiting for an answer. He chuckled and looked at me fondly and that just creeped me out even further.

"Boys," he said in a commanding voice, "help our guests out the car." And with that order he spun around in his polished Italian shoes and strode away and out of sight. Tyler and Austin came forward and reached down for us. Rae was locked in Tyler's arms and Austin had an iron grip around me. We thrashed and kicked but if I'm honest it just hurt my head even more. I was still confused as to how they tasered us from behind but at the moment I was too panicky to think too hard about it. I stopped struggling to take in my surroundings and was surprised to find we were somewhere quite normal. We were in a car park behind a tall building with coloured tinted windows. It was a private car park with expensive car dotted around but no people what so ever. Tyler and Austin pushed us through the backdoor to the building and shut it behind us with a bang that echoed liked a prison cell. We were in a corridor that was pitch black, I wouldn't have been able to see my own hand in front of me. But seeing as Austin had his hands clamped tightly around them I wouldn't to have been able to check anyway.

"C'mon then," Tyler nudged. "Let's not stand here all day." Rae and I tried to move as best we could down the dark corridor with Austin and Tyler holding onto us so tight. Rae stumbled a few times but I suspected she was just doing that to annoy Tyler. Eventually the darkness began to thin and a reddish glow appeared. Tyler and Austin lead us into the glow until we entered a—bar. A bar? No, not a bar a club.

Jasper O'Neil's club: The Supernatural world.

He could have thought of a different name instead of being so blatantly obvious about being a supernatural. He might as well as had a tattoo on his forehead saying he was a supernatural. As soon as we entered the club the few occupants all fell silent and stared at us. They were the strangest people I've ever seen all in one place. Definitely not human. The man—if I should call him that—behind the bar had black eyes, no whites in them what so ever just completely black. There were a group of women with different colour hair, like blue, green and purple, lounging in the corner on velvet sofas and drinking what looked like a green martini with something wriggling on a stick, which on of them dipped into their drink and plopped into their mouth as if it were an olive. They looked up at our entrance and their thin eyebrows rose and icy blue lips parted in surprise. Probably shocked from our mundane appearance.

Tyler and Austin ushered us over to the bar and sat us down on the stools. "We would offer you a drink but, I doubt you would take it anyway," Austin said to us. It's weird how they keep acting blasé about this. Like they didn't taser us, shove us in the boot of their car and take us to the guy that will most probably kill us.

"Actually I wouldn't mind a drink," Rae said, mimicking his nonchalant tone. "I've never had a gin and tonic before; I always hear it on TV though." I gave her a disbelieving look, to which she just shrugged and quietly whispered to me. "If we're gonna die, I at least want my last drink."

Tyler looked amused and gestured to the barman for a drink. Austin leaned in closer to me and put his hand on my knee. "What about you darling, want a drink?"

I shrugged off his knee and glared at him. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." He shrugged and leaned back on the bar.

"I've heard about you two," Austin said casually. "The genetically modified supernaturals who go around sabotaging the Edison Group."

"How can you hear about that? It hasn't happened in this time yet." I said coolly.

"Who said we're from this time?" he smirked.

"You time travelled?" Rae asked with her gin and tonic in her bound hands. I rolled my eyes at her and she shrugged indifferently.

"Yep, so don't worry about being too young for me," he said with a wink, which made me glare at him even more. "You sure you don't want a drink?"

"Aw, leave the poor little Necro alone Austin," said one of the women from the corner. She had black and blue hair with blue lips and ice blue eyes to match; her skin even looked a little blue. She made her way over, swinging her hips and batting her lashes at Austin in what she thought was a flirtatious way, but it just looked like she had something in her eye. She draped her arm over Austin and pressed her cold lips to his cheek. "I'll take that drink though."

Austin swung on his seat so her arm dropped from his shoulder. He gestured to the barman and he bought over another green martini. She took it with a flirty smile and pressed her lips to the glass. As she did, ice spread from her lips and covered the glass all the way down to the stem. She saw me watching and narrowed her bitter eyes at me. "So," she said in a bitchy voice. "You're the one O'Neil's got his knickers in a twist about?" Her frigid eyes ran me up and down. "You don't look like anything special." I ignored her and looked away as if the sight of her bored me. This, apparently, was the wrong thing to do as her frost bitten fingers grabbed my cheeks and turned me to face her. I hissed as ice spread across my face. "Don't ignore me," she snapped. Her grip on my face was yanked away from me and she was roughly pushed back.

"Go away Amargo," Austin glared.

Amargo straightened her Goth dress and pouted at him. "What does she have that I don't"

"For starters she's not clingy," Rae randomly put it.

Amargo turned her ice stare on Rae. "Fire user," she spat. "I bet you don't like the cold—want to know what it's like to freeze?"

Rae matched her glare with her own and said, "Want to know what it's like to melt?"

"Just leave Amargo," Austin glowered. He took her arm and hauled her away.

Rae and I turned around on our bar stools, as best we could with our ankles together, so we were facing the bottles and glasses that lined the wall behind the bar. "What is it," Rae began, "with the evil guys falling for you?" she took a sip of her drink and said "huh" at the taste.

"What?"

"First reflector Derek and now creepy Austin. Maybe you give off some sort of—I dunno—magnetic force which attracts the evil guys."

I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes. "I think that alcohol's gone to your head."

"I've only had a few sips."

From beside us a chuckle sounded. "Don't mind Austin," Tyler said. "He's just a flirt. And don't mind Amargo either, she's just bitter… literally. Her name means bitter in Spanish, did you know?"

"No," Rae and I said at the same time and went back to ignoring him. Austin came back eventually and sat back in the bar stool next to me.

"Sorry about that," he smiled at me. "We went out a couple of times but she doesn't seem to get that I'm not interested in her. I guess it's not her fault, I'm just too good to let go."

If it wasn't for the fact that they could kill us at any moment I would have rolled my eyes and gagged on his shoes but I just raised an eyebrow at him started to ignore him.

"I don't think she's interested Austin," Tyler laughed, "besides, you know she's a werewolf's mate."

"Yes, but the werewolf's dead, so it doesn't count." Austin countered. Without thinking I struck at him with my bound hands but they went straight through him. Austin vanished liked smoke in the wind. Here one moment gone the next. I almost fell into the bar stool face down but someone count me round the waist and pulled me against them. "Careful," Austin said in my ear. "Wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

I turned in his embrace and tried to push him away but he held me tight. "You're a supernatural too. That's how you tasered us from behind." I said.

"Yep," he agreed. "Sorry about that. How's your head?"

"Fine," I lied.

"Sure," he chuckled disbelieving.

"Well, well, what am I looking at here then?" an oily voice said from the base of the stairs leading up to another floor of the club. Jasper O'Neil regarded the whole scene with amusement. Me in Austin's arms, Rae sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand and Tyler laughing at the whole thing. If it wasn't for the fact that Rae's and I's hands were tied together and I wasn't staring daggers at Austin it would look like were just a bunch of friends at a bar one evening. "Tyler, Austin, bring our guest upstairs, no dawdling."

Rae set her drink on the bar and Austin and Tyler picked us up in their arms rather than have us try to walk with our ankles tied together again. They carried us bridle style up the stairs and across the top floor. It was more deserted up here than down stairs, only a few people, just as weird looking as the rest. I guess it wasn't opening time yet because chairs were still on top of tables. Tyler and Austin carried us into what looked like an office.

It was big and was lined with bookshelves and computer screens in odd places. The first thing you see is the massive wall which is just one big window, looking out at the streets of New York. It was a beautiful view and I had a beautiful thought of me pushing O'Neil through it and watching his body go _splat_ on the curb. Unfortunately, O'Neil sat at his desk regarding us calmly. He indicated the two chairs in the middle of his office for Tyler and Austin to set us down in. "Sorry about the wait and you having to put up with Tyler and Austin's company but I had to sort a couple of things out before I kill you."

Rae and I exchanged a look that clearly said the same thing: this guy is a _psycho_.

"What?" O'Neil asked. "Like you weren't planning to kill me. Oh, wait, no you weren't, you were going to erase my memory with that silly contraption that crazy fool Dave Michelson made." He looked over to Tyler and Austin who were leaning against the wall. "Where is the Memory Eraser?"

"We couldn't find it in their bags," Tyler said.

"Did you check their pockets?" O'Neil said to them as if he were talking to very small children.

Tyler and Austin shared a wary glance. "Er, no." Tyler answered again. O'Neil just gave them an annoyed look and they quickly launched off the wall and pulled us off the chairs. Austin, predictably, made a beeline for my pockets, smirking and taking his sweet time with the back pockets of my jeans. If my ankles weren't tied together I would have grounded his toes into the floor already. He found the Memory Eraser in my right back pocket but decided to fumble around in my pocket before he pulled it out. There wasn't more I could do but glare at him and hope he dropped dead at my feet.

O'Neil went around his desk and took the eraser. He gazed at it in the palm of his hand and fiddled with it. He pushed the red button on the side and they came apart, he put it back together and held it up to the light. "Interesting," he said eventually. He held in his palm and suddenly crushed it in his fist as his it were a packet of crisps. The pieces fell to ground like gravel and scattered across the floor. "Now that's out the way lets get down to business," he said after brushing the left over pieces from his hand, not a scratch on him. "Seeing as you were kind enough to come here without the intention of murdering me like a couple of savages, I'll make your deaths nice and quick," he smiled, making my blood run cold.

"That's so nice of you," Rae said dryly.

"From me it is," he replied normally. "But for you Rae," he shook his head, "I'm not so sure. I gave you a simple task 'get the eraser from Chloe', but no! You failed that!"

"Chloe's my friend, I couldn't betray her."

"Didn't stop you before," he countered.

Rae clenched her teeth and glared at him. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Lets get this over with," O'Neil sighed. He held his hands slightly out at his sides and dark shadows moved around his finger tips as if alive, like little snakes. He reached out for Rae first and her head jerked back against the back of the wooden chair. The tips of his fingers only a breath away from Rae's neck— suddenly the sound of a knock at the door had us all jumping out of our skin, even O'Neil jumped and jerked his hand back. Rae slumped in her seat and I breathed I sigh of relieve. O'Neil cursed, stamped his foot, and screamed "Idiots!" and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ohmygod," Rae let out panicked. "We need to get out of here. He almost killed me. You know how people say they see their life flash before their eyes? That just happened to me and I saw that my life _sucks_."

Before I could respond someone else did. "Don't bother, you can't escape. Once O'Neil's got you, you're like a rat in a trap," Austin said from the wall. I forgot they were there. "Maybe I can convince O'Neil to let me keep you a little while longer," he winked at me and Tyler scoffed at him. I shivered at the thought of him 'keeping' me and turned away.

I thought O'Neil would come storming back into the room but minutes passed without him. It was quiet in the office, I turned to see Tyler and Austin amusing the selves with a pack of cards, sitting on the floor. Rae tapped my wrists as best she could with her hand tied together and she gestured for me to be quiet with a finger. I nodded and she showed me hands glowing like embers. My heart lifted with hope and I tried to get a grasp on my power but when I did my head just hurt. Smoke began to rise from the rope and I quickly looked over to Tyler and Austin hoping they don't notice. They just carried on with there game. Rae's rope burned slowly and eventually burned to a thin crisp. She pulled her wrists apart and the rope snapped. We both looked at the two boys in the corner and thankfully they were still non the wiser. Rae reached down to her ankles and done the same to rope there. She quickly leaned across her chair and I offered my wrist to her and she done same to my wrist and ankles. We were both free but the element of surprise was gone.

"Do you smell burning?" Tyler asked with his nose in the air. Both their eyes snapped to us and they dropped their game and came barrelling towards us. We stood up and prepared for a fight.

Rae, in full control of her powers, which was completely unfair, had her hands engulfed in flames and took a swipe at Tyler. Then there was me, not in control of my power and had nothing but my fist and feet.

I aimed a swing at Austin but he did his little evaporating trick and he was behind me with his arm around my neck, choking me. I did what I wanted to do all day and elbowed him just below the belt line. He doubled over and I spun around and kicked him in the same spot and he went down. For someone who had a cool power her wasn't very good at fighting. He withered on the floor and I grounded the bottom of my shoe into his nose. It broke with a satisfying crunch and was out unconscious while blood steadily flooded out his nose. I knew he was out like a light but I still aimed a kick at his head. "Derek may be dead, but I'll always be his," I said to limp body on the floor.

I looked over to Rae and saw that Tyler was on the floor too, either dead or unconscious I didn't care. Rae and I met in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. "Wanna make a break for it?" Rae asked.

"Definitely." We turned towards the door and there was O'Neil propped against the door frame.

He clapped and smiled a sly smile. "Well done, that was most entertaining." He strode into the room and spread his hands like every supernatural does before a fight. "But it looks like we're coming to the finale of our little show."

Rae, stepped in front of me and urgently said, "Chloe, I'm gonna get us out of here. I'm gonna show you that I'm worth forgiving."

I looked at her warily. "What are you going to do?"

"Yes Rae," O'Neil laughed. "What are _you_ going to do?" he mocked.

"Burn," she simply said. She pushed me roughly away from her so I hit the wall. Rae closed her eyes tightly, clenched her fists and she began to glow like fire. The glow grew and grew until Rae herself was just a column of fire, completely unrecognisable. The fire around her spread until it engulfed the whole room, apart from me. The fire didn't touch me. It pressed against the walls but didn't go further. The fire converged on the two bodies on the floor and before I knew it they were gone, swallowed my the fire. The fire converged on Jasper O'Neil. He tried to run to the door but the fire reached out as if it had a hand and closed the door. The fire reflected in O'Neil's eyes. There was also something I've never seen before in his eyes. Fear. Jasper O'Neil was afraid.

O'Neil was backed against the wall, the flames licking at his face. "STOP!" he screamed "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

"No," Rae's voice resounded from within the flames. "It will only kill you. Like you killed your brother in the fire you started, remember?"

"NO! No! I didn't mean to kill him! Stop! YOU'LL KILL ME!"

"That," Rae's voice echoed from the inferno, "is the point." With that the fire gave a little burst and I shielded my eyes from the light and heat. A bloodcurdling scream sliced across the room shattering the massive window into small shards of glass and scattering out into the New York street.

The fire decreased until there was nothing but a glowing humanoid figure in the middle of the room. The room was charred black nothing survived the inferno, not the books, not the computers, not Tyler and Austin, not even Jasper O'Neil. He was dead. A charred body slumped on the floor.

Jasper O'Neil finally dead.

"Well," a weak voice said from the centre of the room. "It's over." Rae said. She took a step towards me but collapsed onto the burnt floor. I ran to her side and knelt beside her.

"Rae!" I said panicked. "Are you okay?"

She smiled weakly and her eyes drooped. "There's only so much a genetically modified Exustio half demon can do, you know?"

"What?" I squeaked "what do you mean?"

She took my hand and held onto it tightly. Her brown eyes locking onto my blue eyes. "Am I forgiven?" she asked pleadingly.

"What? Rae—."

"_Am I forgiven?_" she asked more strongly, holding my hand tighter.

"Of course you're forgiven," I said holding her hand just as tightly. "You just killed O'Neil and saved our lives, you're more than forgiven."Her weak smile lifted slightly but her eyes got heavier. "Just hold on a few minutes, 'cause we're going home soon, Rae." My voice was thick with tears as her breathing slowed but her grip stayed tight. Now that O'Neil's dead, non of this should be happening we should be back in our time soon, right?

"You're fading," Rae said faintly. I looked down and she was right. I was fading like a ghost, like I didn't exist anymore. This never happened so it doesn't exist.

I let out a happy/sad/relieved/frightened sob as my image became fainter. Rae's grip on my hand slackened and I panicked. "Just hold a second Rae, were going home."

"Thanks for forgiving me," she said so quietly I barely heard it. Her eyes closed slowly and her limp hand slid from my grip.

"Rae?" I said shakily. I shook her as if she would wake up any second. "No, Rae." The tears free falling down my cheeks. "No, Rae, we're going home now. We're finally going home." I cried as I started to fade, the walls fell away and even the image of Rae started to drift away. "No!" I tried to grab hold of her but she disappeared as if she were made of mist. "Don't leave me," I whispered as everything…

Just…

Faded…

Away…

**Well, that's it... I hope it wasn't a complete fail and I hope you enjoyed it somewhat... This took me awhile but I'm just happy to be able to update :D So do me a favour and press the blue button below and REVIEW for me? I want your feedback on this one please! Until next time.. x  
PurpleFire...xx**


	21. Epilogue

**YAY! It's the weekend! So here we are, after over a year of writing this story, we have come to the end… Before you begin to read this story I just want to say a big thanks to all the people who've reviewed this story and given me a kick up the backside when I didn't update soon enough….  
**

**Chlereklover, CaitieCat78, ..Now, TheBlueEyedOne, Pinklinlin, Bookninja15, QueenLeAcH, DofD, LandOfTheLivingSkys, Winkadink, Cupcake Angel, Brittana4eva, XNatsumiX, DevilCharms, FireflyBlizzard, SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva, CrazyObsessedVampireGirl, .Writer, ChaaisSaying, runinplace, moon-called-princess, rei of the wolf clan, Mikado X Goddess, 357 9JM, Edwards1Lover, RenesmeeRedbird, He's My Unrequited Love98, Taste the Rainbow- Or Else, Chloeluver4321, karreana, walliezinga, alwaysreading25, epickerthanyou, luvbooks22, Lena1997, Lil Hamari, TyntylaGirl, Book-Geek4, MoonWolfGirl13, Crixtine, desigirl97, Ginger1510 and Jayfire**

**If your name's up there, it means you are absolutely, positively, 100% AWSOME! I am so sorry if I missed anyone; if I did you're still awesome! :D xx**

Changing the Future

I had my eyes shut tight, not daring to open them. Tears still managed to leak from my eyelids and roll down my cheeks though. My body was tensed and rigid and I started to ache all over, but couldn't seem to relax. I felt completely alone. Rae wasn't with me anymore. She was gone. Just like the reality I lived in for most of my life. What reality would I live in now? Did I fix it? Are my family alive? Or have I just made a mess of things and made things worse?

My heart tightened with the thought of having a worse reality than before. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on if Simon, Tori and Derek were still dead and I didn't have my Aunt or Kit with me. All that trouble, only for me trip at the last hurdle. But I knew that if I fell, there was no way I would be able to get back up. Not without someone to help me. I realise now that Rae was with me the whole time. She turned me in the right direction when I went the wrong way—and now even she's gone.

A heartbroken sob broke through my throat, my eyes opened and a stream of tears flowed down my cheeks and soaked the pillow beneath my head.

Pillow?

Why am I lying on a pillow? As my vision cleared of tears I saw I was looking up at a ceiling with a lamp shade covering a light bulb. I was in a room—a bedroom. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw the other side of the double bed I was laying on. Whose bed is this? It's not mine; I've never been in this room before.

I run my hand over the soft duvet that covers me from my shoulders to my feet and it feels so real I know this can't be a dream. I sit up from the bed and slide my legs out from under the covers. I sit on the springy mattress and try to get my bearings and wipe my tears away. I look around the room and see people's possessions all over the place. There are two wardrobes and a vanity mirror with a desk and stool on one side of the room. I'm guessing this is a man and a woman's room, there are things on the desk that could only belong to a woman and things that would belong to man. I get up from the bed and look at the objects scattered on the desk. There's a hairbrush and pins, cosmetics and perfume—that's the sort of cosmetics and perfume that I used to have. I make my way over to the over side of the room and find other possessions, things like men's aftershave. I pick up the bottle and breath in the familiar sent. It's the aftershave Derek wears.

My heart speeds up at the thought of Derek being near and scan the room for the door. I slowly but surely walk out the room and I run my hand along the hallway walls and look around, trying to recognise something but come up blank. I make my way down the stairs but something stops me in my tracks. As I walked down the hallway I didn't see the pictures lining the walls. I look closely at a picture of two boys and three girls standing together with their arms around each other and smiling happily at the camera. Behind them a blue sea glistens in the sun and the sand beneath them sticks their feet. The tallest boy in the picture, someone I would recognise anywhere, had his arms around the smallest girl in the picture, a face that I could clearly see was my own. A boy with blonde hair and almond shaped eyes had his arm around the neck of a girl with short dark hair in what looked like a head lock, but the smiles on their faces made it less violent, just a brother and sister playing around. And the last girl in the picture, with her copper curls shining in the sunlight, had a bright grin on her face as she sat in the sand with her arms out stretched proudly towards the sandcastle in front of her.

It was Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae and I at a beach. Only, I don't remember this day. This day never happened in my reality. I quickly scan the other pictures and see the smiling faces of my family in every one. And every one I don't recognise. I make my way down the rest of the stairs and hear the muffled sound of voices coming from behind a door.

I walk towards the voices with bated breath and carefully make my feet move faster. Not daring to believe whose voices are bickering in the room behind the door until I see them for myself. I slowly inch the door open and the scene before me makes me freeze in place and choke silently on my own breath.

"Simon!" Tori screeched. "That's my sausage! Give it back, stop being such a child!"

Tori stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the sausage on a fork being held as high as Simon's arms could reach, while he roared with laughter and taunted her. "Come get it then if you want it so much."

"Simon," she cried in mid jump for the sausage.

Simon's laughter was cut short when the fork was swiped out of his hand from behind and handed to Tori, who took it with a smug look. "There's your damn sausage, now sit down and eat it," Derek scowled.

Simon, Tori and Derek sat at a kitchen table with plates piled high with food in front of them. "It's cold now," Tori said. "Here," she threw it onto Simon's plate, splashing him with ketchup, "you can have it."

Simon glared at her and stood abruptly from his seat to get a kitchen towel to wipe the ketchup from his top. As he stood he spotted me. "Morning Chloe," he greeted. "Want some breakfast? Derek made a fry up." He said nonchalantly, while rubbing the ketchup, making it worse and spreading it over his top. I stood stock still, too shocked at the normalcy of it all too really take it in. When I didn't respond he looked up from his top and frowned at me. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh God," Tori whined. "There isn't a ghost in here is there? I really can't be bothered to deal with that right now."

"You're not the one who sees ghost, Tori. You wouldn't have to deal with anything," Derek glared at her. He looked at me with those green eyes that I've missed so much that my knees buckled and I had to hold onto the kitchen door handle to steady myself. Derek's eyes clouded with concern. "What's wrong? You look ill," he said, striding to towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders and bent down to get a better look at my face. "What's wrong," he repeated.

My breathing literally stopped when his hands made contact with my shoulders and I had trouble getting my words out. "I-I-I…"

"Oh no, not the stutter, I haven't heard that it years," Tori said, while taking a bite of her eggs and rolling her eyes.

Derek turned to glare at her and then turned back to me. "What happened?" The soft look he only reserved for me covering his face.

"You- you're here," was all I managed to get out.

"Well yeah, we all live here," Simon said from the sink where he was still trying to get rid of the ketchup.

"Although not for long," Tori said brightly. "Once you two have tied the knot, you'll be up and out of here and get your own place." Still shovelling food into her mouth she continued. "Then I'll kick Simon and Rae out the house and then I'll have the whole place to myself."

Tori's words went around and around in my head but they didn't seem to sink into my brain yet. "Tied the knot?" Was all I managed to get out.

"Yeah, you know," Tori said, not seeing my confusion, "'tying the knot', 'getting hitched' and all that malarkey." I stood staring at her for a while before she looks up from her food and frowns at me. "What?" she says sharply.

I slowly look down at my left hand as if in a daze and see a sparkling diamond sitting perfectly on my ring finger. I let out a shocked breath and stumble back a bit. Derek lets go of my shoulders and frowns at me in panic. "Chloe," he says warily. "What's wrong? You're worrying me now."

"I don't—when did—can't remember—I don't—," I stuttered. Knowing my jumpy sentences probably don't make sense but I'm so confused.

Some how I made my way into chair at the kitchen table with Simon and Tori and Derek all looking at me as if I were crazy. "What don't you remember?" Simon asked softly.

I look around the clean kitchen, well almost clean, what with all the dirty dishes from the food that's just been cooked and shake my head. "Anything—I don't remember anything," I say breathlessly. "What about you guys? What do you remember?"

They all looked as if they were wondering if they should lock me up in a wacky shack. "What are you talking about?" Simon asked perplexed. "Have you lost your memory? What's the last thing you remember?"

All their faces had the different expression. Simon looked worried, Tori looked at me warily and Derek looked like he was nigh on panic. "The last thing I remember is kneeling next to Rae in Jasper O'Neil's office as I started to fade away," I said. They were all looking at me as if I was crazy before, now they're all looking at me as if I just admitted I wanted to become a pink flamingo: Completely bonkers!

"She's cracked," Tori muttered. I would have jumped to my defence but the sight of Tori, Derek and Simon before me was overwhelming. I wanted to jump into Derek's arms and cry and laugh and smile and scream but if I did all those things, I'm sure I would seem crazier.

"Chloe," Derek said, taking my hand in his. My heart melted at his touch and my breathing increased. The feel of his hand in mine spread warmth through me and I locked my fingers with his, as if my life depended on it. His brow furrowed at the intensity of how I held his hand but he didn't let go. "Who's Jasper O'Neil? It must have been a dream."

A dream? It could have been a dream. But that doesn't explain why I can't remember anything and why I can remember what happened with O'Neil. I shook my head confused and tightened my hand around Derek's. If it was dream then it was a nightmare. I can easily except it was a nightmare, which would be much easier than believing it was real.

But I _know_ it was real.

_I did it!_ I thought with an amazing sense of triumph and satisfaction. A huge smile broke across my face and replaced my confused expression. Simon, Derek and Tori exchanged glances at my sudden change in mood. "I did it!" I repeated out loud. I laughed disbelievingly, "I did it! I actually did it!"

I didn't realise I stood up until all the occupants of the kitchen were standing around me with bemused looks on their faces. "Did what?" Simon asked with a stunned look. I know I must be freaking them out with me looking at them as if they were the greatest thing since sliced bread. "What are you talking about?" Simon asked again.

I didn't answer; I just let my instincts guide me. Without any word or thought, I jumped up on my tiptoes and kissed Derek with everything I had. He was shocked and didn't respond at first, but after only a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. It was better then all those dream kisses, _much better_. It was real.

After an awkward, though pointed, cough from beside us. I let go of my death grip on Derek and turned my delighted smile on Simon and Tori. They looked at me as if I just grew a new head. I launched into Simons arms and hugged him tightly; he was just as confused as Derek but hugged me anyway. I let go of him and didn't hesitate to hug Tori. She looked like she knew what was coming and wanted to bolt out the door, but she was too slow and I caught her in a hug. She didn't hug me back immediately, but after awhile she gave me an awkward pat on the back. "What's your problem Chloe? I think you've lost your marbles," she said.

I laughed and let go of her and smiled wider. I opened my mouth to reply but the sound on feet pounding down the stairs in a rush had me whirling towards the door.

Rae burst through the door in her pyjamas (only then did I realise that I was in my pyjamas too), looking panicked and dishevelled. As soon as she saw me she started babbling. "Chloe!" She exclaimed. "You're here! You're alive!" She looked down at herself. "I'm alive!" She looked around the room and her eyes widened at the sight of our family. "We're all alive!"

"Hold it!" Simon said, raising his hands and looking around the room. "Am I the only one that's confused? What the hell is going on? Have you two been popping crazy pills or something?"

Ignoring Simon and the murmured agreements to his confusion I envelope Rae in a hug and she hugs me back just as tightly. I gasp in shock as images flash through my head like a slide show when I made contact with Rae. The first set of images I recognise: my mother, my father and I when I was young. All the schools I ever moved to. Lyle House. Being on the run. The safe house. The aftermath of the fight with Davidoff. Derek—lots of Derek. Then images that I've never seen before but are _so_ familiar: Moving around, but without the constant threat of Jasper O'Neil. Buying a house with Simon, Tori, Rae and Derek. All of us, including my Aunt Lauren, Kit and Rae's mother, together, happy. Derek and I together in a beautiful meadow, where he gets down on one knee and produces a gorgeous diamond ring, which now resides perfectly on my left hand. This is the reality that Rae and I made—the better reality.

Just as quickly as the images came, they went just as quickly. I pulled away from Rae's hug and the smile on her face tells me that she just had a similar experience. "What's going on!" The chorused question from behind us had us turn to face the family we had back. The family we fought to save.

Rae hugged everyone in the room—yes, even Tori, although reluctantly. I went back into Derek's arms and held onto him tight. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Rae said.

"We already think you're crazy so what's the difference?" Tori asked.

"Oh," I said. "We just went back in time and changed the future." Rae and I shared a look and smiled.

Derek, Simon and Tori can think we're crazy—I don't care—as long as I have them back. As long as I changed the future.

**Now that I'm here at the end I don't know what to say. To be honest, throughout this whole story I had no idea what I was going to write until I was about to write it. So, I don't know if this ending is good enough but I hope you like it all the same. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It _is_ the epilogue so it's short but I hope it ties up any loose ends. Again, thank you to all those who added this story to their favourites and story alerts. And a massive thanks to all those who Reviewed this story. I'm gonna take a break from writing for a few months (wonder how long that's gonna last) and take a break from the Darkest Powers, maybe try a Harry Potter fic or Mortal instruments, who knows. But that's not to say I won't be writing any more DP fics, I probably will. So to all of those who have come this far and are still reading this, I thank you and ask for one small favour... Review Changing the Future for the last time? Pretty please?  
****I love everyone who has read this story and thank you once again :D x  
****PurpleFire...xx**  



End file.
